


MICHA: un regalo para Mysha

by Alyskary



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Dark Magic, Drama, Eventual Romance, Magical Tattoos, Multi, Other, Psychological Drama, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 50,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyskary/pseuds/Alyskary
Summary: Daenerys sabe que está muerta. Por un momento, esto solo la consolaba. Porque que significaba que volvería a ver a su mejor amiga. Su hermana, en todo, menos en sangre. Que solo con su abrazo, era el elixir de la salvación. A su viejo oso, que siempre la defendería, la sostendría y la consolaría. Pero nadie llego, tiempo pasaba o eso creía y nadie llego… fue abrazada por la oscuridad sin el consuelo que tanto anhelaba.Ahora sí llega, la desesperación, que se fue mezclando con ese dolor. Y esa mezcla, sí lleva a la locura. Y no porque sea un Targaryen. Esto afectaría a hombres, mujeres y niños por igual.Siempre busco un hogar. Y ahora la oscuridad eterna, el dolor imaginable de la traición del amor… era su compañía. En un mundo silencioso. Su hogar por la eternidad.-"Para ir al norte tenéis que viajar hacia el sur. Para llegar al oeste debéis ir hacia el este. Para adelantaros tendréis que retroceder",… Ya casi completaste tu camino, Daenerys Stormborn.- Entre el silencio y la oscuridad, nace esta voz. Una voz, femenina, suave y poderosa a la vez; extrañamente familiares. Pero Que encierra algo mágico y primitivo, de la cual los hombres nunca allá tocado con sus manos.
Relationships: Arthur Dayne & Lyanna Stark, Arthur Dayne/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jon Snow & Lyanna Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark & Ned Stark, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen
Comments: 24
Kudos: 42





	1. PARTE I: TORMENTA DE LOBOS Y DRAGONES.

**Author's Note:**

> Los dioses como los hombres juegan su juego. Como los hombres tienen hermanos y bastardos... Con traiciones y... amor...

**PARTE I: TORMENTA DE LOBOS Y DRAGONES.**

**I) PARA TOCAR LA LUZ, TIENES QUE TOCAR LA SOMBRA**

Oscuridad.

Una negrura que es más espesa que la brea. Que no deja pasar nada, y ver nada. Es esa oscuridad que por más que tengas los ojos abiertos, nada se ve.

Frio.

Ese frio intenso que llega a los huesos, y a la vez tan distinto. Tan similar, al frío que los otros generaban con su presencia terrorífica de la muerte que esclaviza…

No sentir nada, y estar en la nada. El terror de no saber que hay ahí… abajo o arriba o alrededor,… el terror a lo desconocido.

Solo en la nada más terrorífica.

En su manto de la oscuridad. Un miedo más viejo que el mundo. Que nace junto con el primer respiro, cuando eres una indefensa criatura que llega al mundo de los vivos y está presente después en el último respiro. Un miedo tan antiguo como los dioses.

No poder sentir la vida palpitante. Hormigueo, cosquilleo, entumecimiento… el subir y el bajar de su pecho. El como el aire lo llena con vida… no hay nada. No siente nada. No hay sentidos, no hay cuerpo, no puede gritar y solo hay quietud… nada.

Daenerys sentirá desesperación por su nueva condición… sino fuera por ese dolor. Ese dolor, que no se necesita de un cuerpo para sentirlo. Que la consume, y que nace desde adentro, de su ser. Que no es causada por ninguna herida sangrante, por más que dejo el mundo de los vivos por una herida de un simple cuchillo colocado en su corazón. Es por el portador de esa arma y su traición, la que causa tan terrible dolor. La traición por amor.

Tres traiciones conocerás. Una por sangre, otra por oro… y otra por amor.

Traiciones, ella sabe de eso. Ha tenido en su vida más traiciones de la que puede contar con sus dedos. Traiciones de sangre,… de su familia por una locura desquiciada, de un padre de un hermano; si es justa y honesta, de su otro hermano, más noble, que tomo la locura por amor. Por un hermano que no conoció, y que idolatraba que quería ser como el, condeno su vida a huir de asesinos, culminando en el sangrando del reino… y terminando su sangre entre las manos de su hijo quien la mato. Traiciones por egoísmo… por deber. Traiciones, por aliados…con la excusa inconsciente del amor deseado de un pequeño hermano marginado, por la aceptación de su verdadera familia que nunca lo elegirá. Traiciones por arañas que solo se preocupa por sus telarañas, disfrazadas por intereses de un bien mayor,… que no lo es. Traiciones de la gente que protegió y solo recibió desprecio como un perro sarnoso…

Traicione, tiene suficiente para más de mil vidas. Traiciones de todo tipo: de sangre, magia, dolor, codicia, familia… y…

…y otra por amor.

Tres traiciones conocerás. Una por sangre, otra por oro… y otra por amor.

Ahora se da cuenta que lo dice una voz,… muy baja, lejana pero a la vez cerca; que no tiene una dirección sino que está a su alrededor, en todos lados. Esa voz es, conocida pero no sabe identificarla con quien. Como el ruido de una cascada le llega a su memoria, como un torrente estruendoso… Traiciones,… otra por amor. Al final, la casa de los eternos no era cruel en sus visiones eran advertencias, ni era tan falsa como un juego de espejos. Le presento, la verdad, como solo un brujo sabe darla. Con acertijos esquivos, malicia… y ambiguos. Pero estaban ahí, si sabías verlas. Ahora, su recompensa fue el dolor.

Otra por amor…Los recuerdos son como bufones. Vagando tontamente, burlescamente, esquivando… jugueteando. Algunas veces, para tratar sacar una sonrisa donde no la hay, menos en un valle de rocíos de lágrimas.

Ese dolor es tan poderoso, o más poderoso que la traición y el desprecio que obtuvo de los vivos. Solo por acudir a salvarlos de un enemigo imaginable, para luego seguir siendo aún más rechazada. Para que sigan, traicionándola tantos ajenos y pares, por igual. Por una supuesta mejor alternativa, con una verga entre sus piernas y renacido; que estaba al alcance, mucho más manejable y a su disposición.

Solo quería una cosa, algo que le robaron desde la cuna; que en sus sueños siempre fue con un limonero y una puerta roja.

Daenerys sabe que está muerta. Por un momento, esto solo la consolaba. Porque que significaba que volvería a ver a su mejor amiga. Su hermana, en todo, menos en sangre. Que solo con su abrazo, era el elixir de la salvación. A su viejo oso, que siempre la defendería, la sostendría y la consolaría. Pero nadie llego, tiempo pasaba o eso creía y nadie llego… fue abrazada por la oscuridad sin el consuelo que tanto anhelaba.

Ahora sí llega, la desesperación, que se fue mezclando con ese dolor. Y esa mezcla, sí lleva a la locura. Y no porque sea un Targaryen. Esto afectaría a hombres, mujeres y niños por igual.

Siempre busco un hogar. Y ahora la oscuridad eterna, el dolor imaginable de la traición del amor… era su compañía. En un mundo silencioso. Su hogar por la eternidad.

-"Para ir al norte tenéis que viajar hacia el sur. Para llegar al oeste debéis ir hacia el este. Para adelantaros tendréis que retroceder",… Ya casi completaste tu camino, Daenerys Stormborn.- Entre el silencio y la oscuridad, nace esta voz. Una voz, femenina, suave y poderosa a la vez; extrañamente familiares. Pero Que encierra algo mágico y primitivo, de la cual los hombres nunca allá tocado con sus manos.

Trata de contestar, pero no puede. Su cuerpo, si es que tiene un cuerpo no responde… solo puede escuchar y atormentarse con sus recuerdos. Pero no puede contestar a esa voz. La primera que siente, que no es parte de su locura y de esos recuerdos esquivos y burlescos como bufones.

-Puedes hablar, si quieres hablar… Tendrás que dejar ir ese dolor, - Dice esa voz, suave. Pero esa frase solo desconcierta más a Daenerys. Dejar ese dolor era como dejar parte de su alma. Ese dolor se impregno para estar para siempre en ella, aunque no tenga un cuerpo. ¿Cómo podría dejar ir ese dolor…?

Pero la voz ya se adelanta contestando esos pensamientos de dolor. Con tono que contiene paciencia y amor como la de una madre a su hijo -No mi niña, ese "dejar ir"… necesita un camino. Un camino que será largo-

\- Será mejor así. A Los hombres le gusta ver sus caras cuando hablan unos con otros… y a las mujeres le gusta más observar y contestar… tal vez, ambas cosas. – esa voz misteriosa lo dice burlona o como una frase dicha entre labios apretados conteniendo la risa.

Ve una forma de apariencia femenina acercándose a ella, con una luz entre tanta oscuridad. Es tan intensa que debe taparse de su intensidad. En ese momento se da cuenta que tiene ahora manos, al igual que ojos que debe cubrir de la intensa luz cálida y muy penetrante.

\- Lo siento mi niña. Suelo olvidar los malestares que produce la carne de los vivos.- Y en ese momento esa luz intensa cálida baja de intensidad, más no de calidez que lo rodea.

Sus ojos se ajustan, y tiene una imagen más notoria de la mujer que está enfrente de ella. Efectivamente es una mujer, más alta que ella. Esbelta. Pero su cara está cubierta con una máscara roja de madre con jade. Le resulta familiar, alguien que ya vio o que debe conocer…

-Claro que me conoces mi pequeña.

-¿Puedes leer mi mente?

\- Puedo hacer más que eso.- Parte de esa contestación a Daenerys la perturba, pero que puede perturbarla más de hecho que ahora ella está muerta. Esta mujer exótica con un aura de magia. Esa clase de magia que le recuerda aquella vez que…

\- Quart! Es ahí donde te vi. Hablaste Ser Jora… y tú eres…

-Sí Daenerys Storborn. Una de las veces que me viste fue en esa forma. Pero tengo muchas formas. Algunos me llaman con nombre de dios. Otras veces soy un simple hombre o un animal… entre lobos y dragones, piso sus tierras.

-Eres Quanti de Asahi? Ese era el nombre. Tú me advertiste de los peligros…

-Trate de advertirte. Trate de guiar tu camino, para que mi hermano no haga lo que hizo. Pero falle – dice Quanthi o quien quiera que sea, lamentándose.

-Pero me advertiste. Y era verdad, escape de la casa de los eternos. Tu advertencia fue oportuna.

-Me temo Daeneyrs Storborn que mi advertencia, fue oportuna en ese momento, pero mal interpretada para el devenir. Tuvo un sentido pero en el todo, en lo importante, solo fue una migaja de pan.

-No sé qué quieres de mi…- dice Daenerys, pero solo puede pensar en su futuro que prosiguió después de llegar a la casa de los eternos; vivir y conquistar las ciudades de Essos… llego a poniente. Y llego el dolor con El.

\- Se de tu dolor. Es el dolor más difícil que puede pesar en corazones de mortales… y no tan mortales. Deja de ser ese dolor… solo dilo… - La ex reina, no puede evitar sobre saltarse que esta Quaithe o diosa o quien sea, lea su pensamientos tan íntimos.

\- ¿Porque estoy aquí?- esa era la duda que lo carcomía desde el momento que no vio ninguna cara de sus seres queridos, o no arder en el los siete infiernos. ¿Por qué esta aquí?

\- "Para ir al norte tenéis que viajar hacia el sur. Para llegar al oeste debéis ir hacia el este. Para adelantaros tendréis que retroceder, y para tocar la luz debéis pasar bajo la sombra."

\- Creo que eso ya lo sabes, mi querida niña, mi querido dragón… Daenerys Storborn… tu dolor no te deja olvidarlo.

-Sí,… no me deja olvidar.- Daenerys sabía todo esa profecía. Ya había ido al sur, solo para llegar al norte para luchar la gran guerra del amanecer, para ser despreciada por los norteños. Todos los caminos contrarios para llegar a su destino. Siempre un retroceder para luego llegar, un virar de rumbo contrario para luego llegar a su destino final. Nunca un camino línea recta. Ahora solo le queda llegar a la luz. Y sabe que ese lugar, nunca llegara.

-Tengo que estar en las sombras… en la oscuridad.- dice la ex reina, ya resignada a su destino de una eterna oscuridad entre sombras como mantas que la rodean pero no la acobija como un bebe. Su locura y no la locura de su padre, fue quien la trajo hasta aquí. Que ella nunca entenderá como llego a tal camino. Era como si alguien tomara de su mano y dejara que la guíen. Como un espectador de su propia vida y no el artífice de la misma.

-No, querida niña. Me temo, que eres parte responsable y parte víctima de un juego.- Nuevamente contesta no tanto a sus palabras pero si a sus sentimientos ocultos. Eso ya la inquieta y sobre todo… despierta ese fuego de rabia, mezclada con miedo.

\- Basta de juegos!- no puedo evitar contestar su sangre de dragón. Como diría su hermano… "despertar al dragón", este ya despertó con furia. Lo que el dolor y la culpa apaciguaban ahora era chispas que alimentaba el fuego. Su fuego. Ella sabe que quemo a miles por dolor… o por la muerte sus seres queridos… o por las traiciones una tras otra recibía… o por El. Ya no sabía. Pero ella era sangre de dragón. Y los Targaryen no se inclinan ante hombres… ni dioses.

Siente una riza que sale de la máscara. Y eso la enoja más aún. Tiene una postura de defensa y de reina, para atacar a este ser.

-¿Por qué te ríes?... te regocijas por mi dolor… te da gracia. No seré un juego para ti o para los dioses…

-Por eso los elegía hace tantos milenios. Su soberbia,… pero más que nada su disposición a no inclinarse ante nada. Pese a que en Varyrian no eran nada, pero algo en los Targaryen destacaba…

-De que infierno de las siete hablas…- dice Daenerys, pero se detiene abruptamente ante el brillo rollizo de los ojos de Quaithe. Con una amenaza palpable, que cualquier animal distinguiría como una advertencia de no ponerse en su camino o de sus deseos.

-No es la charla que quiero tener contigo. Ni siquiera es una charla lo que quiero.

-¿Entonces qué es?- dice con su porte de reina que nunca perdió, que se impone ante este dios.

-Para empezar… soy muchas cosas. Ya que tu mente no puede definir que soy… te diré qué soy. Me conociste como Quaithe de la Sombra, pero también para algunos soy R'hllor . Soy el fuego de los siete, como nadie… soy muchas cosas que tu mente no puede alcanzar a reconocer. Pero algo no soy,… un dios. Soy hijo… como también son mis hermanos.- se detiene con pesar, bajando levemente su cabeza hacia abajo.- Como ahora es mi hermano. – se detiene un instante y luego continua afablemente.

-Puedes llamarme Quaithe, si quieres.-

Ya no hay tanta rabia, pero si tiene muchas incertidumbres… y dudas. Ya estaba cansada de vivir una vida que solo la llevo al dolor; al matar sus sueños y traicionar lo que creía, para que solo quede la culpa. Para morir en las manos de la persona que más amaba y que era su familia; sin embargo, en ninguna de los estados ocupo en su corazón, ya sea del amado o de la familia. Siempre eligió el lobo sobre el dragón.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?... y por favor, no... Solo contesta mi pregunta, solo contesta mis palabras, no mis deseos o pensamientos….por favor,… Quaithe.- dice Daenerys, ya con desesperación. Se odia por ello, le recuerda la única vez que su desesperación por el dolor le causa el suplicar. Frente a Quaithe no puede evitar hacerlo. Y se odia aún más por ser tan débil.

-Bien Daenerys Stormborn. Estoy aquí para darte lo que tú deseas. – lo dice mirando directamente desde su máscara. Como sabiendo lo que le cuesta a un dragón decir esa suplica.

Ya no sabía que deseaba. Cuando estuvo en la oscuridad solo deseaba estar con sus seres queridos. Con todas las personas que perdió, en una batalla inútil, y en una guerra por la vida que los propios vivos despreciaban a su propia gente. ¿Qué es lo que quería?

-Sabes muy bien lo que querías. Lo siento. Es la costumbre, mi forma de ser no es igual a la humana o ser vivo.- se disculpa Quaithe, con un toque de vergüenza divertida de la situación. Pero continua, sin interrupciones.

-Lo sabes. Siempre lo supiste. Desde el momento que respiraste sabias que querías. Desde el momento que viste esa casa, y cuando fuiste consiente de lo que vivías a tu alrededor. Cuando aprendiste las palabras para poder decir que era lo que tu corazón ya sabía desde tu primer latido…lo viste en una casa con un…

-…Limonero y una puerta roja. Un hogar.

-Es más que eso.

-¿Me quieres dar esa casa con esa puerta roja y ese limonero?

-Te quiero dar lo que significa. Les quiero dar eso. – Es lo que dice, antes de poder interrumpirla a qué o quienes se refería con ese "les quiero dar", Quaithe prosiguió sin prestar atención a sus reacciones de sus palabras. -Además, también tiene un sentido egoísta…quiero enmendar el error de mi hermano. El amor es algo que no se puede arrancar de tu ser, aunque quieras. Amamos a nuestros seres defectuosos… pese al daño que nos causa. Somos débiles para odiarlos cobardes para perdonarlos… pero, esperanzados para que vuelvan a nuestro lado.

-Ya no sé si quiero eso… solo quiero descansar.

-Te voy a dar, algo que siempre quisiste. Y también te daré la oportunidad de enmendar la culpa. El dolor es algo que debes curar tu sola.- esas palabras de Quaithe despierta en Daenerys los recuerdos; del olor a quemado a cenizas y gritos… muchos gritos. Madre e hijos abrazados calcinados, lo que Jon le dijo, pero ella no lo entendió. Pero sobre Drogo, no podía distinguir si era o no… todo paso antes sus ojos, como si nada. Gente moría como si nada. Y eso no era ella. Por más que la ciudad la odiara y repudiaba… fueron los mismos que rieron con el usurpador cuando su familia fue aniquilada y con en el hijo loco Cercei matando al perro del usurpador, el padre de Jon, Ned Stark. No, el padre era su hermano, pero ella era la prueba de que Jon nunca acepto ser hijo de Rhaegar, ni ser un Targaryen. Su muerte era la última prueba que ella no era su familia ni su amor.

Y no quería pasar una eternidad siendo condenada por esos recuerdos. Si algo era ella, eso era rompedora de cadenas y defensoras de la gente común. Y en poniente, ni fue uno ni fue el otro. Nunca entenderá porque quemo desembarco del rey. No puede evitar pensar, que sería más racional quemar Invernaría o todo el norte. Por lo menos, lo entendería. Su odio hacia ella era caprichoso y terco, después de todo lo que perdió,… su gente. No valió nada. Solo para los vivos, pero no unidos. Cuál sería la diferencia entre matarse unos a otros o matar y morir por los otros. El hombre lo perderá, como bien los norteños destacan "el norte no olvida". No olvida lo que no quiere olvidar. Olvidar y recordar los que quieres recordar, son cosas muy distintas, pero igual de injustas y dañinas.

-Sí, los norteños son tercos. Es el clima que los vuelve tan,… austeros en tener los brazos abiertos. Sus brazos que no lo alzan para abrazar a los ajenos y extranjeros, más bien los cierran entre sí para darse calor o dar a los suyos. El frio condiciona su actitud. Muy distinto a Essos y no así es perfecto, la tierra con calores agobiantes. Y tú mi niña, los sabes bien.

-Deja de ver mi cabeza o… lo que pienso. Y no soy una niña.- esto último lo dice casi como un niño con su berrinche de que quiere su dulce. Es ya un adulto para decirlo.

Quaithe solo emite una sonrisa, o eso cree, ya que la máscara tapa todo menos sus ojos.

-Para alguien como "yo", todo son niños. – dice Quaithe aun divertida por el berrinche de la ex reina. – ¿Quiere este regalo?

-¿No es una imposición? ¿O algo que debo hacer sin más remedio?

-No. Tienes que aceptarlo si quieres, sino… no. Siguieras tu camino, con todo lo que eso conlleva.

-¿La oscuridad, por la eternidad?

-Lo siento, pero, no puedo borrar lo que hiciste, ni sus consecuencias. Pero Daenerys, si estas en la oscuridad, es porque no te perdonas. Consideras que no fuiste digna para la luz. Eres tú la que se castiga, no los dioses o el dios.

-¿Cómo podría perdonarme?- dice Daenerys, ya sabiendo que la culpa es algo que siempre la mantendrá en esa eternidad oscura sin fin. Y bien merecido lo tiene.

-¿Quieres el regalo?

-¿Porque me das este regalo?... no lo merezco.

-Ya te dije, una parte por ti, porque eres parte de los que soy,… mi niña, La sangre hecha fuego. Y la otra, es por mi hermano. Mi último hermano. Tú de todas las personas entiendes lo que es estar solo… "un Targaryen solo es una cosa terrible"… ¿y bien, que decides? No tenemos tanto tiempo, aunque mi tiempo sea todos: presente, pasado y futuro en un solo lugar, también tengo limitaciones. Es un tema más de precisión.-

Ella entendía lo que era estar solo en la vida. Por más que por el camino consiguió una familia que no era de sangre pero, había siempre algo que no se completaba. Y ese hueco se agrando con tantas perdidas y traiciones.

-Bien, acepto. Aunque no sé qué me regalas, sé que no me merezco nada, después de todo lo que hice. Fui un terror Más que mi padre… un tirano- esas últimas palabras le tiembla la voz, y sus ojos llenan lágrimas que retiene y se niega que caigan.

-No todo. Pero ya no hablemos del pasado; empecemos a escribir "por qué la tienta esta seca" pero la sangre aun late fuego, y los tiempos son uno y todos. Con sangres vives una vida; con sangre hecha de fuego, eres parte de toda la vida.

Una columna de viento se mueve alrededor, primero es suave, pero después lastima. Golpea como pequeñas agujas. El color del ambiente que antes era iluminado con la luz blanca ahora tiene tonos de naranja cálido. Quaithe empieza desvanecerse junto con la misma luz.

-¿Que está pasando?...

-Tu regalo. Como tú llega al mundo, tiene un comienzo tormentoso y sangriento.

Las agujas son más finas y más abundantes… le pega en todos lados en sus ojos brazos en sus piernas,… brazos. Es ahí que lo nota, estuvo desnuda como su llegada al mundo. Antes no lo noto, porque en la oscuridad no sentía nada, y en la luz era como un manto como capa que le daba calor y bienestar. "genial, Valla tonta. Al final merecía morir,… y parece que va por su segunda vez"

Casi no puede respirar. Tapa sus ojos y la boca con sus manos. En su boca, ya entro mucho de estas agujas que son piedras muy chicas con un gusto saldo y… arena… es arena. Nunca olvidara la arena de la basura roja, aunque esta tiene un sabor menos sangriento.

Murió por un cuchillo, ahora morirá por arena. Lo que la arena de la basura roja no lo logro, lo ara esta arena. Se está arrepintiendo de su regalo. "Como tú llega al mundo, tiene un comienzo tormentoso y sangriento" parece que siempre la perseguirá el dolor y sufrimiento. Como su casa "Fuego y sangre" siempre termina en el lado de la moneda de la destrucción y no de la creación.

Camina tres… cuatro paso, al décimo, cae. No tiene nada con que cubriese. Se coloca en cuatro patas, Boca abajo, hacia el piso como una bolita para que puede respirar. Pero el viento con la arena le pega en todos lados. No ve nada, cuando de vez en cuando, logra abrir los ojos. Empieza a tantear y arrastrarse en la arena del piso… y nota piedras. Empieza a palparlas y una piedra más grande está unida a la otra y otra… hasta llegar piedras más grande. Que forma una pequeña cueva, tan pequeña como su cuerpo. No entraría ni un alfiler de coser de una dama. No hay arena adentro aun de la cueva salvadora; el viento no viro para ese lado, pero sabiendo los caprichos de la tormentas que tanto ella experimento y Yara le conto, era cuestión de minuto que vire y entre hacia la cueva. Hay una roca mediana que puede tapar la mitad de la cuerva, el resto que queda está a la intemperie. Usa esa roca para tapar mitad de la cueva y se coloca su espalda hacia afuera para poder tapar y tener el aire que la cueva provista.

El viento vira,… y su espalda media con carne expuestas desprovista de la protección de la piedra, le da la bienvenida al dolor; la otra mitad de su espalda esta tapada por la roca de la cuerva, que logro mover.

El dolor es insoportable, son como pequeñas agujas, de las señoras damas y sus costuras. Su último pensamiento antes que llegara la oscuridad fue, nunca fue una dama, y nunca aprenderá a coser; pero sabía lo que pasaría con esas jodidas aguas, la quemaría a todas…

**II) DIGNA HIJA DEL REY LOCO**

-…y para tocar la luz debéis pasar bajo la sombra

Oscuridad.

No otra vez.

Está muerta y otra vez vuelve a este lugar sola, sin nada. Parece que los dioses se ríen de ella y no con ella. Esta vez, tiene un impulso de reír descontroladamente como un loco… puede que los dioses, sí estén locos. Y los locos sea la verdadera representación de los dioses.

Calor

Alguien que esta muerte no puede sentir calor. Por lo menos, no de la manera que se siente con la luz de Quaithe.

Voces

Voces, que no suena agradables ni femeninas; que cada vez son más fuerte, y la oscuridad con esa negrura impenetrable ahora son machas que se mueven. Sombras que tenían apariencia gigantesca de monstros deformes, carente de forma… que con el tiempo vuelve a una forma más pequeñas, y esas monstruosidades… son más parecidas a hombres comunes. Extrañamente Eso le tranquiliza, ya no estaba en esa oscuridad… no está muerta

-Ten cuidado, no sabemos si está armado.- Una de esas sombras habla, y lo escucha con claridad con su tono grave y masculino.

\- Es una chica.- Le contesta la otra voz, un poco menos grave que la anterior voz, pero igual de masculina.

-Conozco más de una chica que te puede matar, de varias formas. No solo de la forma Dornhiense.- le reprocha la voz más grave al comentario de la voz menos grave

-Pero es bastante joven. Y… esta desnuda.- dice esa voz menos grave, y una de las sombras se aproxima más cerca de ella.

Daenerys siente un cosquilleo en el brazo, y después algo más fuerte y pesado… una mano. Toda su tranquilidad que le proporciono esas sombras de su posible no muerte y la oscuridad eterna, desaparece ante la inminente amenaza. Cuando abre los ojos, logra enfocar Esas figuras negras que salían de la nada. Sí tiene forma de hombres, pero con armadura.

Su brazo se mueve rápido para apartar esa extremidad invasora del tacto de esa mano, que es callosa, como la de un guerrero. Inmediatamente siente un tirón en la espalda media por el movimiento brusco. Dolor, sus ojos se cierran por el dolor.

-Tranquila niña.

Niña. Parece que esa es su palabra clave para quemar todo, y no Dracarys. Esa simple palabra "niña", despertó el dragón. Ya no era una niña. Por los siete, mato tanta gente, conquisto… fue reina, lucho contra los otros, gano la gran batalla de los siete reinos,… y murió. ¿Qué niña puede hacer eso, y seguir llamándose niña?

-NO… SOY… una NIÑA – es lo único que pudo decir Daenerys sin ahogarse del dolor y con una garganta seca como la basura roja. Se sentía orgullosa de esas palabras, hasta que las escucho en voz alta, y quebrada por el dolor. Sí… sonó como una niña.

-¿Porque estas desnuda?- pregunto uno de los soldados. Su vista aun no podía enfocar bien su apariencia. Sol veía manchas que debía de ser de una armadura brillante, como la de su viejo oso. "No, no, no ahora, no recuerdes… no es el momento"

No podía contestar, porque su garganta era un estanque de arena. Ya sea por el dolor o la sed.

-Agua

Unos de los caballeros le entrego agua.

Recordó su tiempo de la basura roja, y como el agua es tan apreciada. Tanto que se debe de tomar en tragos chicos y espaciados. Fue el consejo de su viejo oso. "Maldición, este lugar la matara antes de nostalgia de su vida con los suyos, que ahora, están muertos"… "no pienses más, concéntrate."

Esta desorientada, le cuesta pensar… ¿Que hacer primero?... Agitar y sacar la molesta arena de su cuerpo. Con cuidado y usando un poco de agua, en su espalda media que esta maltratada por las "malditas agujas de arena de las damas".

Algo de la acción incomoda a los caballeros. Los ve moviéndose incomodos y nerviosos.

"Oh… claro, la desnudez". Perdió algo de inhibiciones por su hermano desde muy temprana edad,… desde niña. Y mucho más viviendo en Essos. Siguió quitando arena y polvo de su cabello que parecía amarillo. Logro sacar el polvo, de algunas hebras que volvieron a su color característico Targaryen…blancos.

…sus ojos se fuero adaptado, y las armaduras brillantes mostraron algo que nunca creyó ver si no fuera de su mano y su reinado…

-¿Usas emblema de la tres cabezas de dragón?...

-¿Quién eres? – pregunta uno de los caballeros, que sale de su desconcierto.

Los dos preguntaron a la reacción que ve ante sus ojos. Los soldados, que ahora nota que son guardias, reaccionan a su apariencia Targaryen. No cualquier guardia… son guardias reales… Targaryen. Los guardias de su casa. Su familia.

El cómo reacciono ante este descubrimiento, debió ser desconcertante para los guardias… ya que ella simplemente lloró.

Lloro como una niña. Esas lagrimas contenidas por tanto años, incluso contenidas ante la muerte. Simplemente se derramo. Como una cascada. Descontroladamente, con el cuerpo temblando. El dolor que tenía en su espalda queda en segundo plano… solo la inundo la alegría de saber que tiene una familia.

-Tranquila muchacha…

No puede contestar, entre las lágrimas y respiraciones entrecortada.

-No te aremos nada… pero, ¿quién eres?…

Su cuerpo empieza sentirse débil… La luz que entraba en sus ojos molestos e impetuosos, ahora en los costados llegaba la negrura… "No, no puede morir, sin llegar a mi familia. Por favor, no… por favor…" cada vez avanzaba más esa negrura y su visión ya solo quedaba un poco de luz…

-Por favor… no no no… un dragón… solo… en el mundo es una cosa terrible…- Cree oír un jadeo de unos de los guardias, ante la llega de negrura.

Y su mundo vuelve… a la oscuridad

Oscuridad.

Ya se está casando de esto. Siempre es la oscuridad.

La oscuridad siempre está ahí.

Pero la oscuridad toma su lugar incluso cuando se cierra los ojos, aunque sea momentáneo. Y este es el caso. Gracias a los dioses… los abre. Distingue que está en una torrecilla, ya que su construcción parece de una torre debido a que está hecha de rocas expuestas y el ambiente tiene forma circular en las paredes.

Algo le pesa en su piel. Le rosa, en sus piernas, es un calzón. Pero no parece un calzón de hombre, sino de mujer.

Esta acostada boca abajo. Y su cabeza de costado derecho. En una cama… cómoda pero no lujosa. Levanta levemente el tronco para tener una visión del lugar, donde sus ojos no alcanzaron ver en un principio. Gira la cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando algo familiar y orientándose del lugar desconocido.

No la dejaron atrás… tiene que saber quién es su familia.

Su espalda duele mucho menos. La toca y tiene un ungüento del algún tipo. En la parte superior tiene una camisa holgada. Pero no es de hombre es más pequeña. Y si es de un hombre, debe tener su tamaño. Y los caballeros que le encontraron eran altos. Pese que no pudo ver su rostro con claridad, si distinguió las armaduras… con el escudo de su casa.

Fue tan tonta, que no pregunto a los guardias con el sello de su casa, a quien servían. Ni siquiera pregunto por los nombres de los guardias. Su mente no estaba rápida… y mucho menos cuidadosa. ¿Cómo se expuso a mostrar su cabello… estando desnuda? Pero era guardias reales Targaryens… ¿o lo soñó? Tiene que averiguarlo.

Giro su cabeza, para ver parte baja de su espalda herida. Por su estado actual, debió pasar días en la cama. Ya están cicatrizadas y no con sangre como cuando la encontraron los caballeros…

-Hola

Alguien la saluda, con tanto alboroto en su mente y evaluando su situación no sé dio cuenta que alguien entro a la torrecilla o dormitorio en el que se encontraba. Estaba despalda a la puerta donde esa persona entro.

El saludo proviene de una voz femenina, amigable…agradable y sobre todo curios. Su cuerpo reacciona naturalmente y ansioso por el encuentro. Gira su cabeza y lo sigue con el tronco después todo el cuerpo se acomoda en rectitud sombre sus pies en un piso de piedra tibio, para enfrentar a esa voz. Ansioso y esperanzado de ver alguien con su cabello blanco y sus mismos ojos violetas. Alguien de su familia.

Pero solo encuentra la misma imagen de quienes odiaron sus ojos color violetas y su cabello blanco. La misma apariencia que odiaron a los Targaryen, pese a que fue el único que vino a salvarlos del propio destino oscuro con los Otros; rechazo, solo por el hecho de ser Targaryen… solo por el hecho de ser la hija del rey loco. Esa locura fue desatada en sus carnes… pero parte o mucha tiene que ver el norte. Más de lo que quiere admitir. Fue débil, dejar influirse por el amor. No necesito amor de su gente, de esa clase de gente, ese fue su error.

-Veo que ya te has levantado y te has recuperado.- dice esa mujer, de cabello negro como la noche y ojos grises como la bruma. Típico rasgos de poniente, y no del lado sureño. Rasgos de los primeros hombres. Pero se le hace tan familiar. Ella la conoce.

\- No te preocupes, esa ropa es mía. Yo misma te la puse- Dice esa mujer de cabello negro, con un tono tierno y materno. Al principio no entiende porque se lo dice, pero después se da cuenta que en su estado pensativo agacho la cabeza mirándose a ella misma. Como en un acto de vergüenza… o tal vez temor. Debió pensar que me preocupaba el pudor… como cualquier mujer, en sus condiciones. Como una niña.

-Dormiste mucho, días. Pero ese ungüento del maestre Luwin, es una bendición de los dioses. Siempre lo use cuando hacia largas cabalgatas… y bueno, las nalgas no son lo mismo después de eso. – la mujer sigue hablando como si nada. Sin perturbarse ya que Daenerys la mira con… ya no sabe si la mirada es con rencor o desconfianza o ambas. La Típica mirada norteña. Tal vez, piense que fui criada en el norte y nacida Essos. Y es frustrante parecerse tanto a las personas que te rechaza.

Esa mujer Sigue moviéndose a medida que habla, recoge algunas cosas. En una actitud muy confiada y… domestica.

Lleva un vestido holgado azul, apretado en los senos que parece que va explotar. Y su vientre no es tan prominente, pero…

\- Estas en cinta- dice Daenerys en voz alta, lo que ve en el cuerpo de esa mujer. Es Lo mismo que experimento en su propio cuerpo, hace tanto tiempo.

-Si.- contesta. Y ahí,… es ahí, donde se rompe la máscara de seguridad y curiosidad de esta mujer. En la que entra la duda, la protección que tanto vio entre los norteños. Esa cara tan conocida, tan parecida en un rostro de piedra, que lo vio en el hombre que eligió el deber ante el amor, que lo vio… en los…lobos. Es ella, es… ella…

Sus piernas empiezan sentirse flojas, sin vida…y seden de la rectitud vertical estable, pero no cae al piso. Pues la otra mujer con agiles reflejos la alcanza. Y no la deja caer.

Pero con el movimiento de su cuerpo pega a una mesa donde una jarra con agua cae al piso, asiéndose añicos así como su esperanza de tener una familia.

-Eres Lyanna Stark

\- Reina Lyanna!.. – son los llamados de sus Guardia real. El estruendo de la jarra que se rompió en mil pedazos, al igual que su esperanza de tener una familia alertaron a los guardias reales. Guardias reales, que defiende a su familia. No, no a ella… ella no es familia de esta mujer e por ende de su hermano. Y mucho menos, del fruto que nació de esta locura de amor que desangro al reino, que la rechazo y finalmente la mato….

-Ser Arthur, Ser Oswell está bien… estoy bien. Solo estoy con nuestra invitada. Y ya saben lo que pienso con el "reina Lyanna" cuando no sea en público o la nobleza-

-Eres la reina que nuestro Rey eligió…- dice uno de los caballeros, con un tono de rencor o desaprobación.

-Si tienes algo que agregar Ser Arthur, solo dilo con franqueza.- dice la "reina lyanna". Ahora sabe quién son estos el caballeros. Y el caballero más famoso de los siete reinos, ahora mismo está "discutiendo" con su "reina".

-Eres la reina Lyanna, y así te llamaremos, ya que el rey te… eligió – esa última palabras del caballero del amanecer, la dice pausadamente, como degustando un bocado de comida desagradable y que finge que está bien, a gusto y es correcto.- Y que usted,… mi Reina, lo acepto,…No hay más que ese hecho, mi reina. Le sirvo hasta la muerte.- termina ser Arthur con su cabeza gacha de juramento, pero con una honestidad verdadera e inquebrantable. Que es recibida por la lobo reina desafiante, con aceptación y apaciguando su fiereza lobuna.

-gracias Arthur, se los inconvenientes. Pero confió mi vida en tus manos. – son palabras verdaderas, de una reina que no quiere ser llamada reina.

Lyanna Stark, la loba que fue siempre la victima de los siete reinos en la rebelión del usurpador, está peleando con uno de sus guardias reales Targaryen… porque le dicen "reina Lyanna". Algo que su hijo, que ahora está en su vientre, también hace o lo hará. Es tan inverosímil la situación que, No puede evitarlo… solo estalla en risas. Unas risas que no es angustiosa o con congoja como la primera que lo encontró desnuda en la arena; es una risa de un mal chiste, por una burla del destino, que ríes y ríes. Reír desquiciadamente… es la típica risa de alguien que…

-Está loca- si es una pregunta o una afirma, no está segura. Supone que es Ser Oswell, y es la voz grave de esas sombras. Porque el otro caballero ya tiene su mano en el pomo de su espada. Y Por las descripciones de los cuentos e historias, que tanto le gustaba escuchar de su hermano de los caballeros… de su familia, que Ser Barristan le comento, esos rasgos físicos y de su descripción de la espada amanecer. Ese caballero que está listo para atacarla a la NIÑA loca es, Ser Arthur.

Entre risas Daenerys responde…

-Digna, de la hija rey loco.

**III) NIÑA**

Cuando termino de reír, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en ese estado. Si fueron minutos u horas, parecía todo igual. Era como una eternidad y a la vez efímero, como debe ser el tiempo para un loco. Un sinfín y un instante, todo a la vez.

Lo que si sabía, era que le dolía el cuerpo. El vientre, los brazos y la cara, pero sobre todo la herida en su espalda. Las risas causaron ese dolor.

Su respiración se normalizo. Ya no era jadeante, era constaste. Su pecho subía abajo y arriba. Como debía ser de alguien que está vivo. "Pero, como podía estar vivo, y estar con gente… muerta". Frente ese pensamientos, Daenerys sintió ese cosquilleo de locura burlesca de la risa que brotaba, desde su interior.

El estado era tan incierto y tan absurdo que solo la desquiciaba más… su cuerpo empieza a contraerse, su abdomen se acomoda para que vuelvan esos sonidos desquiciantes de un loco…

-¡Basta!… no otra vez. ¡Ya es suficiente Niña!- dice Ser Oswell, lo dice con ímpetu, y tal vez, más motivado por el estado de locura en el cual se encontraba, que provoca recuerdos de su Rey, de su antiguo rey loco. No puede dejar de olvidar que estos hombres conocen a su padre, al rey loco. Y muy probablemente sepa lo que es El rey loco de propia mano. Su crueldad ante sus enemigos amigos y familia.

\- Ser Oswell, no es necesario el griterío.- la defiende la otra mujer, la norteña, que ahora sabe que es Lyanna Stark, muy embarazada, ahora nota mejor su abdomen, es una barriga pequeña, pero ella es pequeña…Su hijo,… ella…es, La madre de Jon, y eso puede implicar más de lo que quiere pensar, así que lo aleja de su cabeza. Y no piensa más.

Lyanna continúa su reprimenda al caballero de la guardia real, que tiene el reparo de agachar la cabeza con vergüenza. Se puede decir muchas cosas de Lyanna Stark, todas cosas que le dijeron otros: que fue un espíritu salvaje, que fue víctima de su hermano que la robo y violo… para después solo saber que dejo todo por su hermano por la locura del amor. Pero ahora, ella puede agregar algo más, que nadie le dijo que era… ella tiene porte de Reina, tiene el don de mando. Y ella respeta eso. Como lo hizo con su hijo. "no no no no, pienses en el" – La pobre niña estuvo a la intemperie desnuda, en una da las peores tormentas de arena que se sabe en la historia de Dorne. Tormenta que mato no solo a la partera, y las nodrizas, sino… a nuestro,... amigo,… Ser Gerold Hightower

Los dos caballeros agachan las cabezas al igual que la Lyanna Stark, no… la "reina Lyanna". Un manto denso de pena y dolor, los cubre. Tapando todo los ánimos, con oscuridad. No recuerda mucho de lo que le dijo Ser Batista sobre Ser Gerold. De él solo sabía que era el lord comandante, y que era un guerrero feroz pese a su vejez. Y algo particular que Ser Batista le dijo de él que le saco una sonrisa en su momento…

\- "El Toro Blanco,… un toro blanco, que olía rosas y vallas"- dice esa palabras Daenerys sin darse cuenta que la dice en voz alta y no en su pensamientos. Las repite igual a como lo recordaba de la boca de Ser Barristan.

-¿Qué dijiste?!-

No le dio tiempo de ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor, estaba profundamente hundida en su recuerdos y en las palabras que su caballero Ser Barristan que le dijo sobre Ser Gerold. Palabras que contenían cariño y una broma entre ambos camaradas de armas. "un toro, debe oler a estiércol o sudor penetrante", todo lo contrario a su buen amigo de armas, dijo ser batista "El toro Blanco,… un toro blanco, que olía a rosas y vallas". Su recuerdo fue olvidado por algo frio que llegaba a su garganta y la pincha con filo, doloroso.

-¡DIME EN ESTE MOMENTO QUIEN ERES, O SERA TU ULTIMO RESPIRO!.- Esas palabras más el filo de esa espada la termina de sacar por completo del recuerdo, de quien ahora no es Ser Barristan que cuida a su reina, a ella. Sino es un guardia que cuida a otra reina, que lleva al hijo, quien la matara.

-¡VAMOS NIÑA!,… contéstame, o serás mi espada lo último que veras al morir.- esa voz y esa espada en el cuello de Daenerys pertenece a, Ser Arthur Dayne, la espada del mañana. Unos de los mejores amigos de su hermano Rhaegar Targaryen, según Ser Batista.

\- ¡SER ARTHUR DETENTE!... ¡SOLO ES UNA NIÑA!- dice la Reina Lyanna. Pero sus palabras a su favor, solo la incendia como una llama viva. Con una sola palabra, despierta el fuego que hay ella, despierta al dragón… Esta dudando que el comando de fuego en Valyriano sea Dracarys, ya que con solo le diga NIÑA ella quemaría todo.

-¡NO SOY UNA NIÑA!... POR LOS SIETE INFIERNOS! - todos en la habitación, se sobre saltan. Y reina un pequeño momento de silencio.

\- Bueno, tu apariencia dice lo contrario… NIÑA.- dice Ser Oswell, con fingido desdén y algo intimidado, tal vez, por la situación… o puede que sea, que le recuerdo a al rey loco, a su padre.

-No te preocupes. Nadie te lastimara. Ser Arthur, saca esa sangrienta espada de su garganta.

-NO.

\- Sabes muy bien que no me gusta repetirme. Y que no te engañe mi estado, Ser, puedo doblegarte si quiero hacerlo.

-Lo se mi Reina, e vistos tu virtudes… de combate- esboza una sonrisa leve, más cómplice que de burla a su reina.- Pero fue mi decisión traerla, una vez que la encontramos en ese estado, en las arenas de Dorne. En esa tormenta, que nunca se vio en la historia de este reino, que mato a la nodriza, a la partera y a Ser Gerold. De esa tormenta imaginable, nadie debió escapar, nadie debió sobrevivir y sin embargo… esta NIÑA, sobrevivo a lo imaginable en el estado que estaba. Sobrevivió en el estado de como un niño llega al mundo. Y eso es imposible. Conozco esta tierras, se de su belleza y su crueldad. Y esta niña, sobrevivió a la crueldad, que nunca antes se vio en Dorne. No la traje por el honor, pues mi honor y mi deber esta ante mi rey, mi reina y su heredero, el príncipe. La traje, por su apariencia,… pero sobre todo por sus palabras…

-Arthur, que quiere decir… La trajimos, por su apariencia y… estaba herida. No era un peligro- ser Oswell el que habla ahora.

-Eres aun joven Oswell, pero sabio. Sin embargo, no viste lo que es capaz el odio… y el poder de las monedas. Lo que compra, la necesidad para matar alguien, puede variar de pieles. Y no necesita ser una gente sin rostros.

-Ser Arthur, es una niña y esta lastimada… no creo que quiera lastimar a nadie… o lastimarme.- dice la reina, tocándose su vientre; como la loba que es, cuidando a su cachorro.

Ese acto le recuerda su tiempo cuando cargaba un hijo en su vientre. Que salió de sus entrañas con sangre, pero sin vida ni forma humana, siendo más un dragón que un hombre, un dragón muerto. Todo por una maldición de una bruja, que su resentimiento y odio abarco con sus manos a una vida inocente.

-Deberías escucharlo.- dijo Daenerys.- El odio es ciego de todo lo que ve, son todos iguales. Y la muerte solo es parte de ese camino. Encuentra alguien con odio, solo muerte abra- Todos la miran cuando pronuncia esas palabras. La mirada de la reina es de miedo puro. Diferente es la mirada de los guardias de la reina. Ser Oswell, es más de desconcierto e impresión. Pero es en la cara de Ser Arthur que se detiene, es fría y calculadora. Ella sabe que la está midiendo, que tanto es peligrosa. Pero fue el quien la trajo, y ahora sabe, que no fue por honor.

-¿Porque me trajiste?... y no creo que sea por mi apariencia Targaryen, que bien puede ser de cualquiera de descendencia Valyriana. En Essos hay muchos lugares que te puedes encontrar con gente así. Rasgos de ojos violetas y pelo como la luna,… aunque es verdad, que si hay diferencias sutiles. Solo se nota cuando posees esos rasgos. Para la gente común… somos todos iguales. ¿Me ibas a dejar, no es así?… ¿qué cambio?- después recordó lo que dijo Ser Arthur en su discurso,… le dijo algo y por eso la trajo.- ¿Qué te dije?... que palabras hicieron cambiar de opinión en proteger a tu "reina"?

El caballero del amanecer, cambia sus gestos algo que parece ser más amable, pero en realidad es algo más cerca al cariño que al honor puro. Perdido en un recuerdo pero atento al ambiente donde está. Consiente que su espada este en su garganta apretada lista para sacar el aliento de vida de un ser.

-"un dragón… solo… en el mundo es una cosa terrible". Mi príncipe lo decía,… quiero decir, mi Rey Rhaegar. Él se refería a sí mismo como dragón y no tanto como Targaryen. Es una frase…-

\- Maestro Aemon- ella completa la oración. Daenerys no conoció a Aemon de la guardia de la noche, es algo que Jon le conto,… en el barco. En su momento de felicidad en el camarote, en la cama; donde solo existía el amor y la ignorancia de todo lo demás. Se avergüenza ahora, porque esos momentos en el barco fuero los más felices de su vida, de adulta; al igual que lo fue la puerta roja y el limonero, en su infancia. Y Ese barco, marco su destino, su caída... a la desgracia. A la muerte.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?... ¿conociste al maestro Aemon?- esta vez, la pregunta viene de Lyanna Stark

No puede evitar reír. Pero se controla rápidamente, ve esas caras en sus acompañantes, de susto, ya que saben que esas risas pueden terminar en una… carcajadas de locuras incontrolables, que demoran en irse… y que tanto le recuerda a su padre.

-Lo siento, pero tu pregunta,… es muy… tonta.

-¿Y porque sería tonta?- Su cara de reina se pierde, la desplaza la de una chiquilla que no le gusta que la contradigan o insulten. Como la hermana pequeña de Jon, ahora lo nota. Innegablemente son parecidas en físico pero también en espíritu. Pero, nunca lo sabrá con certeza, solo sabe de Arya por lo que dijo Jon en el barco. En invernaría la joven loba… asesina, esta característica de la información se enteró por sus espías, que la pequeña hermana de Jon, no era tan inocente como la recordaba su amante, había entrenado con los sin rostros. Nunca supo quién era realmente. Nadie de la familia Stark hablo con ella a no ser, para usarla o faltarle el respeto. Pero la joven loba asesina la ignoro, siguiendo el ejemplo de la perra de la loba roja.

-¿Cómo luzco, mi Reina?...- usando su tonto real, de una reina que uso en Dragoston con su hijo y antes en Meereen. No la dejo contestar siguió hablando.- No es que el norte sea abierto a los forasteros de otras tierras, como la apariencia Valyriana. Más bien todo lo contrario.

\- Eso no es así.- reprocha Lyanna Stark, más por su sangre y orgullo que por la guía de la razón

\- Supongo, que nacer, vivir y crecer en un mismo lugar, te nubla el juicio. No es algo al que tenga experiencia, ya que nunca viví en un mismo lugar. Te diré como son los norteños antes ojos de alguien… no norteño. Simplemente son tercos, insolentes, cerrados, y… ¿cómo es el lema del norte?...- finge como olvidar dichoso lema, para luego seguir, como si lo recordara con mucho esfuerzo -"el norte no olvida"… por supuesto que no olvida. No olvida lo que no quiere olvidar. Convenientemente siempre son cosas… a favor de los buenos norteños o males que le haces a los norteños. Nunca es algo descriptivos como por ejemplo son,… tercos como burros.- siente una risa leve de Ser Oswell, que la sofoca rápidamente con solo una mirada de furia de su reina norteña - Y el honor, es el escudo y la espada conveniente; para atacar, defender y justificar sus acciones, incluso la que no son de verdad. Entonces, mi querida "reina yanna"- esa "reina Lyanna" es para enojarla y funciona, su seño se frunce más incluso peor que Jon cuando está enojado "no no, no vallas por ahí, si miro hacia atrás esto perdido" sus recuerdo la traicionas. Así que prefiere seguir contestando a la "reina Lyanna"

– ¿cómo podría pasar una persona con mis características tan,… poco norteñas, por el norte? Por más que cubra mi cabello, siempre seré un farol destacando mi aspecto Valyriano. Ya sabemos lo que hacen los norteños a los extranjeros sureños y ni hablar de los que no tienen aspecto a los primeros hombres, no foráneos del continente.- dice Daenerys, y Lyanna está lista para contestar, pero no la deja sigue hablando. Informando a la reina de su hermano.

-Y antes, que me lo preguntes, en la guardia de la noche no pueden mandar cuervos a cualquiera, a ninguno en realidad. Es una hermandad cerrada. Incluso el lord comandante debe de justificar esa correspondencia, y solo se tiene correspondencia, con señores de la alta cuna de la casa o… realeza.- esa información se la dio Jon, cuando pregunto, como el hijo de un señor podría estar ahí, pese que sea un bastardo. Simplemente contesto, que es la manera de ser alguien, y tener un nombre. Era ridículo, y sigue siendo ridículo, la guardia de la noche era para gente de dudosa reputación: asesinos, violadores, ladrones,… matadores de parientes… "cuando la mato, se convertiría rey poniente,… o estará ahí en la guardia… no no no… no mires atrás"… Los la hermandad de la guardia cortaba total comunicación con el exterior. Solo hay excepciones, cuando son señores de alta casa que son de la guardia, como su tío Benji, pero incluso era por un interés, por su hermano Ned stark. Ya que este ayudaba a la guardia de la noche. Una vez dentro de la guardia de la noche, eres parte de la hermanada de la guardia. Ya no puedes comunicarte al exterior. Solo los Lords comandantes y los maestres si son para el reino y para un rey o señor. – Norteños, son igual de malos, como los sureños que odian tanto. Iguales. "A un norteño no le va bien en el sur"…, a un sureño o cualquiera que no es del norte no le va nada bien en el norte. Y su memoria corta como las patas de un enano, no le alcanza para recordarlo.

-Como te atreves…- la reina trata de defender a sus foráneos, a ella misma y al norte en su inmensidad. Pero Daenerys… la reina que fue, no deja terminar a su rival real norteño

-Y lo más importante, Si lograra cruzar el norte, sin ser maltratada o incluso violada por norteños… el Maetro Aemon de la casa Targaryen, es parte de la guardia de la noche. LUGAR del cual las mujeres no pueden entrar o servir o pagar sus purgas… y la historia de Danny Flint la Valiente, te puede decir porque no podría pisar la guardia de la noche. Por lo tanto, no,… lamentablemente no conozco al maestro Aemon. - Danny Flint la Valiente fue otra espina a su corazón por cada recuerdo. Esa historia se la conto Jon en el barco retozando en la cama con las extremidades enredadas.

Los caballeros de la guardia del rey no reacciona en la discusión de las dos mujeres… es cómico verlos no saber qué hacer. Cuando Ser Arthur cogía valentía para hablar, su reina se adelanta.

-Muy bien. Si no lo conoces, como sabes de sus palabras. - dice la reina Lyanna, ya más enojada, pero con el porte de reina un poco más ajustado en su cara y tono autoritario.

-De la misma, manera que sabes sus palabras, sin haber conocido al portador de esa palabras.-responde Daenerys en el mismo tonto autoritario e incluso más de imposición de realeza que la loba posee.

-Bien. Sabes quién me lo dijo, ahora dime ¿Quién te lo dijo?- contesta la loba es inteligente.

No podía decir la verdad, pero tampoco podía mentir. Como le puede decir a una mujer embaraza que su hijo no nato, fue quien lo dijo… y que él la traicionara y la matara. Opta por la mejor alternativa, decir una parte de la verdad-Me lo dijo alguien que lo conoció. Un… exintegrante que integraba la guardia de la noche, que dejo la guardia…

\- Entonces eres alguien, de poco fiar. Nadie se juntaría con un "exintegrante de la guardia de la noche", a menos que sea un desertor asesino. Tal vez, si puede ser una asesina.- interviene Ser Arthur por primera vez en la discusión de las dos mujeres.

-No es así, no deserto, lo liberaron de sus votos. Y yo no soy un…- ¿qué iba decir?, ¿que ella no es Un asesino?… eso es mentira, ella lo es. Mato a cientos, por justicia, y después… a miles por dolor, o locura,… ni ella sabe.

Simplemente queda en silencio.

-Eres una niña rara. – dice Ser Oswell avalentonado por las palabras de su par

-¡No soy una niña! Porque insiste tanto en decirlo.- no soporta más que le diga niña, cuando ella es un adulto. Es un adulto joven de veinticinco años, eso no es ser niña, es ser mujer. Incluso es mayor que su reina norteña… que debe de tener dieciséis años sino es menos.

Ser Oswell parece fastidiado y cansado por mostrar la verdad lo que para él es obvio, que ella no es un niña. Se mueve de la puerta hacia una mesa donde hay un peine y un espejo pulido pequeño. Toma este último y se acerca a ella con el espejo en su dirección mostrando su imagen. Y solo puede contener el aliento a su reflejo

-Dime. Una chica de trece o ¿que será,… catorce años? Como puedo considerarte una mujer si eres, una niña.- dice Ser Oswell. Ella esta tan congelada con la imagen, que refleja ese artilugio pulido. Que solo muestra a una versión joven de unos trece o catorce años. Quería decirle algo, pero las palabras no salen.

Quería decir, que ella dejo de ser niña hace tanto tiempo, incluso a sus trece años cuando fue vendida por su hermana a Khal Drogo. Pero no salió nada de su boca.

-Suficiente. Es hora que respondas nuestras preguntas, con verdades. Abstenerte a las consecuencias de tus verdades- dice Ser Arthur. Con la actitud de un lord comandante.

\- ¿Quién eres?- prosigue con la primera pregunta y ella solo contesta… con su verdad.

\- Daenerys… Stormborn… de la casa Targaryen- responde casi automáticamente, sin importarle las consecuencias, y omitiendo sus muchos títulos; del cual ninguno puede justificar en este lugar. Puede ver que la reina Lyanna se sobre salta con el nombre, coloca sus manos en su boca tratando de que no escape el jadeo. Los guardias reales solo reaccionan con intriga y desconfianza.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Quiénes son tu padres?... ¿Y quién te envió?...

-Es un regalo. Mis padres, es algo imposible de entender. Y… quien me envió,… tendrás que preguntar cuando reses a tu dioses. Aunque, no es un dios, es un hijo de un dios.- se detiene, para reírse escuetamente, no puede dejar de ver la ironía de esta situación. Y del engaño. Que diría los seguidores de los siete o el señor de la luz,… que su dios es otro hijo de un dios más grande. No puede evitar decirlo - Supongo que todos rezamos y pedimos, no a un dios creador de todo, sino a sus hijos imperfectos y bastados. –

Ve reacciones distintas ante sus respuestas, pero todos codeciden en algo… loca

**IV) SANGRE DE UNA LOBA**

-Me tomas por tonto.-

-Ser Arthur- le reprocha su reina.

-Te pedí la verdad, no un cuento de niños de fantasía.-

-Ser Arthur

-Solos me sales con estas historias de dioses… o de hijos de dioses… Pues te tengo una noticia, NIÑA, yo no creo en dioses.- sigue Ser Arthur sin hacer caso a su reina norteña, o no la escucho, no le queda muy claro el estado del caballero de la guardia del rey.

Las palabras de Ser Arthur solo le provoca risa. Como si los dioses le importaran algo sus sentimientos o su falta de creencia en ellos, ella lo sabe muy bien. Solo tenía fe en sí misma, y eso no impidió que los dioses jugaran y se burlaran de ella.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encuentra en la pared de la cabecera de la cama. Paso de estar sentada en la cama a estar en la pared. Su espalda herida protesta por el movimiento brusco efectuado por el honorable caballero de la espada del amanecer. Sus manos en el cuello de su camisa, agarrándola con fuerza empujando aún más contra la pared.

-SER ARTUR!- es la voz lyanna que trata de socavar tanto la acción como la voz mortal de su guardia real, que es tan punzante y mortífera como su espada del amanecer.

\- ¡DIME LA VERDAD!- dice Ser Arthur con imposición.

\- ¡Basta!, ¡ARTHUR DEJALA!- es la voz de Lyanna más contundente desde que empezó su cambio verbal, hasta ahora. Pero tanto su caballero de la guardia real como Daenerys no le presta atención.

-¡¿Quién eres?!... todos lo que dices, y como te encontramos, solo puede llevar a una conclusión… locura… de una, LOCA.

\- Déjame corregirte entonces,.. Hija loca,… de un rey loco.-dice Daenerys con desafío, y ya no pensando en las consecuencia de decir la verdad, ni en nada racional.

-Estás loca.- dice ser Arthur. Con más asco ante esta locura, pero con miedo de que sea verdad. La perspectiva rompería su mundo precioso y honorable de caballeros de brillantes armadura.

-¿Porque le dices Reina Lyanna?, cuando hay otra reina que fue la primera para Rhaegar Targaryen, la Reina Elia. ¿Acaso la reina Elia era desechable?- dice Daenerys sin dejar de pensar en la comparativa. Ella fue un monarca igualmente desechable, que de buenas a primeras, fue remplazada por uno de su misma casa pero que tenía una verga entre sus piernas, y que era más fácil de manipular.

-Para…- dice la Reina norteña de los siete reinos, más bajo que el anterior comando que fue enérgico y feroz.

-… sí, claro que lo era… ¿y que se hace con lo desechable? se aparta, se deja de lado, se traiciona,… y finalmente se elimina. Eso fue lo que hizo mí…- danerys quiere decir "mi hermano", pero un instinto la detiene, solo sigue con su nombre- Rhaegar Targaryen. Anuló el matrimonio con Elia Martell, porque no podía darle más hijos, y necesitaba más hijos… Porque, el dragón tiene tres cabezas. Todo por una jodida profecía… - escucha nuevamente esa voz suave que le suplica, pero ella no hace caso esas voces, y sigue.

-Para, por favor.

\- …y,… no servirá para nada. El hijo que vendrá, la tercera cabeza de dragón,… no cumplirá la profecía. Porque Él, no es el príncipe que fue prometido, o el Azor Ahai renacido… Todo fue por nada, otra cosa que los lobos le robaron al dragón…- no puede evitar agregar, al recordar que fue Arya Stark y no Jon quien mato al rey de la noche.-…-la voz insiste que pare, pero ella sigue. El dragón despertó.

-por favor….

-… un reino desangrado por el ardor del amor y la lujuria… todo por nada…. familias muertas,… todo por nada- escucha un mormullo que suplica, pero ella sigue, no puede para. La sangre de dragón se lo impide.

-te lo ruego… para

-… familias destruidas… todo por nada…- sigue ese voz que suplica, pero Daenerys, ya no escucha más esas voces, el tiempo de misericordia termino. Es el tiempo de la verdad, y con ella no ofendo ni hiero, solo es un dragón hecho sangre.

-por favor, te lo suplico…

-millones de muertos, todo para nada… Ni siquiera por los Otros, valió esto, ni por el rey nocturno y sus caminantes blancos… porque al final… toda la destrucción fue provocada por El – Estas palabras salen sin pensar, es algo que sus oyentes actuales no lo entiende, porque no lo vivieron. Pero sabía que su hermano estaba obsesionado con la profecía del príncipe prometido para combatir la amenaza de los otros, y que traerá el amanecer.

Ahora que lo dice, lo ve tan claramente. Si Jon no resucitaba, el muro no caía. Solo callo por la muerte de su hijo más gentil y bueno, Viseryon; todo por salvar a Jon. Por una misión tonta, de un héroe tono. Por una alianza que termino en una traición por parte de la reina Cercei. Sino cae el muro, los Otros no pasaban. Tendría más tiempo, para organizarse, una mejor estrategia que aquella que aniquilo a su gente. Y sobre todo, hubiera vencido antes Cercei, y no perdería a su otro hijo amado ni a su hermosa Misanadei. Todo por ese tonto valiente del norte que amo, y que la mato. Una locura digna de su familia. -… Una profecía que llamo más a la locura que a la salvación… A la locura de mí familia… y todo por nada…- la voz sigue insistiendo que pare, pero ella no puede para, ya se cansó de parar.

-no no… piedad…

-mi familia exterminada, por nada… solo por la locura, que alimento esas profecías… y todo por nada… - ya no le importa la voz suplicante, solo sigue.

\- …, por favor.

Ya no le importa si sus actuales oyentes la entiende o no. Solo dice lo que siente, lo que tuvo atragantado en su boca, por tanto tiempo que ni ella es capaz de saber desde cuándo. Porque todo su existencia fue por nada. Nada, fue lo que trajo su venida al mundo.

\- Primero fue quemados los Starks, padre e hijo por su hija y su amante… por esa locura, de un rey loco. Después siguieron lo demás, por venganza y desamor del ciervo… por una reina norteña junto a su príncipe rey Targaryen. Causante de más muerte y sangre, que llena los ríos de los campos de batalla. Que el propio príncipe rey, es parte de ese río con su sangre, y que nunca más se levantara.

\- noooo…Rhaegar- Ahora se da cuenta que esa voz, no era las suya de su cabeza cuando le pide que pare, era la de Lyanna la que rogaba. El agarre de Ser Arthur se fue aflojando poco a poco con sus palabras, hasta que sus brazos llegaron hacia abajo. En derrota.

-Por favor… dime que no es verdad… Arthur dime,… mi hermano y mi padre no está muertos.

La cara de Ser Arthur es la contestación a sus ruegos, pero no de la forma que la joven loba quiere. Su manada se redujo… es huérfana de padre y hermano mayor.

-Arthur… ¿Rhae?… ¿esta…?- dice Lyanna suplicando, por una afirmación negativa. Es la primera vez, que escucha ese apodo de su hermano. La forma como lo dijo, es como le decía su… hijo… para con ella, con su "Dany". Le remueve su corazón, y se lo desgarra… y no por su hijo, sino por su madre, el dolor de Lyanna.

Ser Arhtur, baja su cabeza, y tiene los ojos inundando de lágrimas, que caen libres, sin inhibición. Como esperando por caer, y no teniendo el tiempo para hacerlo. Ahora entiende al caballero, amaba a su principie. Lo que estaba en él, era el dolor. Dolor que reconoces, porque lo vivió en sus propias carnes.

-noooo Rhae…mi Rhae… mi…AAAH!- esos lamentos por su esposo, son interrumpidos por un gemido que sale de la propia mujer, con un dolor punzante y fuerte. Después del dolor y su grito, llega el olor típico a ocre. Que es la señal de la sangre escurriendo del cuerpo, antes que llegue la muerte.

Lyanna está rodeada de sangre. Es la sangre de la joven loba reina que se escurre hasta el piso y no las aguas de la vida.

**V) CUANDO SU VIENTRE SE AGITA**

-Dioses.- Es la primera palabra que escucha después de ver ese torrente de mar de sangre en el piso y que ahora está seco.

La saca de su pavor, después de ver a la mujer perder sangre entre sus piernas. No pudo sacar de su mente, ese dolor de esta mujer en su propio dolor cuando ella cargaba su propio hijo. Su Rhaego, el semental que montaría el mundo.

-Por los sietes…-

-¡Deja la blasfemia, Ser Oswell! ¡Ayúdame! – dice ser Arthur, refiriendo a su reina que tiene en sus brazos. Trasladan a una Lyanna Stark desvanecida entre ambos caballeros, con cuidado, a la cama; que antes fue su cama, para recuperarse de sus propias heridas provocadas por esa misteriosa tormenta que la atrajo hasta aquí. Su regalo,… el traerlo aquí era su regla. Y no puede entender por qué traerla aquí sería un regalo. Antes que conocer a la madre de Jon, prefería conocer a su propia madre. ¿Qué hijo no quiere conocer a su madre, que nunca conoció? ¿Y qué madre no quiere ver a su propio hijo? "El hijo que la mato" Su mente traicionera habla por ella y sus temores.

-¿no debería ser agua? … así fue con mi hermana… ¿Cómo paramos la sangre?...

-No soy un maestre, Oswell. Solo se cómo tratar heridas leves de espadas, punzones, flechas,… todas heridas de guerra, pero no de como traer a un niño al mundo.

Ella vivió con los Dothraki. Y su pueblo también sabe cómo traer vida al mundo. Hacer la guerra es demostración de fuerza, pero su pueblo vive por saber cómo traer vida al mundo. No solo para los humanos también de los caballos. Al principio a su la llegada de su pueblo, la invitaba a participar a los nacimientos de sementales. Solo una invitada para ver, pero luego empezó a participar y saber cómo traer vida al mudo. Aunque sea un caballo.

Solo estuvo en dos nacimientos. El primero, fue de una de las mujeres de uno de los jinetes de su Khal. Participo con todas las mujeres de los jinetes de su esposo y la partera que trae vida al mundo de la aldea. Fue un nacimiento rápido, con aguas que fluyen como un río lleno de vida; que traen vida. Con el grito anunciándola. Y el segundo, fue el suyo, su Rhaego. Con mares secos de sangre y sin gritos que anuncie la nueva vida. Solo quedo, la deformidad de su hijo por una maldición y la chica tonta que creyó en las palabras de una bruja.

-¿qué hacemos? Arthur,… no podemos fallarle a nuestro príncipe…al Rey Rhaegar

Por primera vez, ve a Ser Arthur desorientado, no por la incertidumbre y el desconcierto de lo desconocido, sino por el temor. No, no es temor… es terror a lo desconocido. A no poder cumplir el último deseo de su Rey.

-Calienta agua. Y después coloca todas las telas que encuentres. Deja que hierva, por un tiempo. Después, busca una olla o algo similar, caliéntala sin agua la misma cantidad de tiempo o más, para luego depositarlo las telas ahí. Pero no lo toques con tus manos. Toma una de tu cuchillos y caliéntalo hasta que este rojo vivo. Y úsalo para trasladar las telas de un lado a otro. Nunca, nunca use tus manos, para tocar las telas. - sino recordaba mal ese eran las ordenes de la matrona y la partera Dothraki. Siguió su mente a ese día de la mujer del jinete de su esposo que pario a un hermoso semental. El mismo tratamiento se hacía con los caballos. El trato de los Dothraki a sus sementales de cuatro pata era igual para traer vida al mundo, la misma delicadeza y pureza. Era la partera Dothraki la que también se encargaba. Pero el parto de Lyanna era más pareció al suyo… sangre.

-Ya les dije que tiene que hacer- dice Daenerys, ve la interrogación de ser Arthur apunto de refutar o preguntar cómo lo hacia Tyrion, ante sus planes que él creía que no era bueno. Así que actuó de la misma manera que lo hacía ante su ex mano. – Pediste que hacer. Ahora sabes que hacer. Falta que lo hagas, la vida de tu reina y su hijo depende de ello. - y ese fue el motivador suficiente para que ambos caballeros reaccionara.

-Haz lo que dice Ser Oswell, yo me que daré con la reina.- le ordena Ser Arthur, quedándose cerca de la cama en el lado opuesta donde ella se encuentra.

-¿En qué fecha está?-

-yo… no lo sé, esperábamos a la partera para que evaluara el estado de nuestra reina. Pero…

-me falta cinco semanas, más o menos, o eso fue lo que dijo el maestre antes de partir, y venir a la torre de la alegría- dice la reina loba, con una voz débil pero firme.

-Mi reina, soy tu espada jurada y te sirvo. Cumplo tú deseos, ¿quieres que tome mi espada por tu familia?

-Por qué los hombres siempre hacen las preguntas equivocadas, en el momento que ve el dolor de una mujer. Más cuando está embarazada.

\- Es un talento natural.- no puede evitar responder Daenerys a la pregunta de la otra mujer que dejo de sangrar

La reina Lyanna pese al dolor en su cara, logra esbozar una sonrisa por el género opuesto y sus desconocimientos del corazón de una mujer. Pero esa sonrisa muere en la reina de su hermano. Solo llega a su boca las palabras que tanto no quiere oír pero saben que son la verdad a la que se refiere su caballero del amanecer.

-Se por qué lo dices, Ser Arthur, y tal vez la vieja Lyanna la que no cargaba el hijo de tu rey, habría aceptado y cargado un arma. Matar a todos lo que lastimaron a mi familia… y mi Rhae…- es la sentencia de una mujer más que de una reina.

-Dejaste de sangrar. Pero necesito ver entre tus piernas- no puede evitar interrumpir el sufrimiento de la joven reina loba por su esposo… su hermano. Pese a que no lo conoció, siente el dolor de la perdida, más que cuando supo cómo su hermano murió y por la mano de quien murió.

-¿Eres partera... o practicante de partera?... ere una niñ… joven.- dice Lyanna con acierto de no usar la palabra que tanto la incendia como el Dracarys… el "Niña". Pero ahora lo entiende, su cuerpo, no es de una mujer de casi 25 años, sino de una chica de 13 o 14 años. Ni en su tiempo, o su vida anterior, si es así como lo puede llamar a sus 14 lunas era inocente. Ya era una mujer, con un esposo. Y no cualquier esposo, sino un, Khal de khals. La inocencia la perdió incluso mucho antes, con su hermano y sus abusos. La perdió en las calles, muertos de hambres pidiendo comida, mendigando. No, ella nunca fue una niña, o si lo fue… en la casa con la puerta pintada de rojo y el limonero. Fue un instante, que perduro en su memoria por una eternidad.

-No. Pero… sé cómo traer niños al mundo- "Pero también, sabe cómo sacarlos del mundo con fuego y sangre. Y su futuro hijo por nacer fue testigo de la atrocidad." Es esa voz insistente en su cabeza. Ella era un monstruo. La única vida que trajo a este mundo fueron sus hijos, mediante fuego y sangre. ¿Cómo podía dar vida o traer vida al mundo, que no fuero por fuego y sangre?

Lyanna toma su mano, con reconfortante apretón para consolarla. Su cara o su porte cambio a uno más melancólico, para que la otra mujer reaccionara de esa manera. Debería ser al revés, ella consolando a la mujer a punto de parir… y… morir.

-De todos aquí eres la que sabes más, de cómo tratar mi estado. Mis guardias son los mejores protectores de los siete reinos conocidos. Son los mejores para defenderme frente asesinos o cualquier males con espadas o armas… pero, me temo que son inútiles, para defenderme de… mi embarazo.

La cara de Ser Arthur es una mezcla de impotencia e indignación. Que a la reina le causa gracia, ya que se sonríe un poco. La pérdida de sangre la dejo débil, y debía descansar. Pero antes debía saber si sigue sangrando para detener esas pequeñas perdidas.

-No me mires así Ser Arthur. Incluso la espada del amanecer tiene su debilidad. Y eso es una mujer embarazada

\- no cualquier mujer… es la Reina y el príncipe que llevas.

-Podemos seguir, y seguir, con su discusión, de debilidad y deber. Pero debo ver entre tus piernas. Ver si el sangrado se detuvo.

\- Entiendo.- ya se nota el cansancio en la reina, por la sangre perdida, no termina la oración simplemente afirma con la cabeza para que prosiga, sacando la ropa de bajo de su cintura.

Daenerys le saca los calzones, y la ropa interior. Esta machada de sangre. Los calzones esta con sangre seca pero la ropa más íntima y más expuesta a su feminidad esta algo húmeda. Quiere decir que aun sangra, no mucho, pero sigue en perdida. En este caso el sangrado cualquiera que fuera su cantidad es esencial páralo.

-Ser Arthur ve ayudar a Ser Oswell. Necesito esas telas ahora.

-Pero…

-Haz lo que te dice. Ella no me va a lastimar. Lo sé.- Dice Lyanna Stark, con una seguridad que la conmueve. Ella no sabe si realmente la puede lastimar. Sin embargo, confía en ella. Es la primera norteña que confía en ella sin juzgar aparte de… El

-Si mi reina- el caballero se va, no dice nada. Pero su mirada y su porte ya le dice todo. "le haces daño y solo tendrá la promesa del amanecer, en su espada"

-Daenerys- su llamado con su nombre después de salir ser Arthur, la sobresalta.

\- Ese es tu nombre ¿no?

-Si

Toma dos almohadas que sobra en una de las sillas y la coloca en sus piernas para elevarla. Lyanna la mira, desconcertada.

-Los Dothraki, tiene la costumbre que si sangras en parto, los pies debe dirigirse al cielo, para poder caminar sobre las nubes y no tocar la hierba de sangre del valle nocturno. Distinto es para los guerreros Dothraki, la lucha y la muerte es signo de fuerza, y llegar a los valles nocturnos en tales circunstancias, es un honor. Pero para las mujeres, el sangrado en cinta es una señal de su momento de luchar. Deben luchar feroz contra la hierba de sangre del valles nocturnos, por su semental por nacer. Y es por eso que sus pies se elevan para tocar las nubes y no la hierba de sangre.

\- Como sabes,… tanto,… como puedes saber de los Dothraki, están en Essos. ¿Quién eres?- Lyanna la mira con curiosidad y admiración. Como si esa información de una parte del mundo tan lejano fuera algo fantástico y asombroso. Por un momento Parece tener cierto toque de envidia de conocer a sus Dothraki.

-Soy… si te digo quien soy… lo que seré ante tus ojos, es la digna… hija…

-Del rey loco. Fue lo que dijiste. Antes… cuando ser Arthur te exigió saber la verdad- en ese momento donde ella estaba presionada contra la pared con un exigente Ser Arthur. Con solo la verdad como su espada. Sabe que esa verdad lastimo ser Arthur, pero también lastimo a una mujer embarazada. De verdad, ella es un monstruo, casi entiende a Jon y su puñal perforando su corazón… casi.

-Lo siento. Mis palabras, te llevaron…

-No…eh tenido pedidas, leves. Desde que me entere de que mi hermano y padre estaba yendo hacia el Rey loc... Aerys. Sabía que esto terminaría mal. Pero pensé que mi carta llegaría, antes de su partida. Ya había dejado una carta antes de irme, no sé qué paso. Todos piensas que Rhaegar me secuestro, o eso dijo Ser Gerold cuando llego a buscar Rhae, para que fuera a la capital. No entiendo como termino en esto…

-Juegos de tronos. Juegas y ganas o pierdes y mueres.- esas palabras no era las suyas ni siquiera del su porta voz quien se la dijo, Tyrion; eran de la hermana de su ex mano, Cercei Lannister. Fuero palabras muy ciertas. Ella jugo y perdió, aunque gano la gran batalla y el reino… al final, perdió… todo, incluso antes de llegar a su muerte. Todo empezó por el rencor de una loba roja y un cuervo con tres ojos.

-Esas palabras que no parece… de una joven. Sino de una jugadora en ese juego de tronos,… de una reina.

-No soy más una reina.- dice Daenerys en forma de reflejo sin medir sus palabras ni que decía. La otra mujer reacciona de manera desconcertante, e integrante por la joven que no le gusta que le diga niña.

En ese momento entran los guardias con todo lo pedido por Daenerys. Ella se pone a trabajar sobre la otra mujer ensangrentada.

Primero pone las telas pequeñas en los pequeños lugares que sangra. Después de unos instantes, el leve sangrado que salía de la joven loba se detiene. Daenerys toma otra tela, seca y empieza a lavar la sangre de las piernas. Toma una esponja que debió de ser para el lavado, de la reina Lyanna. Y seca y limpia sus piernas, de la sangre seca que abandono su cuerpo.

-¿Qué te parece un breve lavado? – la mujer embarazada solo puede dar esa sonrisa de agradecimiento. Sus guardias no son la mejor opción para un baño y muchos menos ofrecerlo. No será un lavado digno de una reina, ni siquiera largo para confortar, solo es un pequeño mimo de una mujer a otra. Como lo hacía con su amiga querida, su hermana Misanadei.

Cuando termina Lyanna casi esta, dormida. Entre la pérdida de sangre y el pequeño baño con agua caliente con esponja, solo ayudo a relajar a la reina norteña.

-Descansa. Tienes que dormir

\- Bien

Cuando la reina Lyanna queda dormida profundamente. Daenerys se dirige a los guardias para informarles la real situación en la que se encuentra su reina.

\- Se está acercando la hora. Pronto. Tal vez, incluso empiece en la...- mira hacia fuera en una de las ventanas, y ve que casi llega el atardecer.- Puede empezar el parto, en la noche.-

Maldice a los siete, por no recordar la historia de los eventos de la torre de la alegría. Pero nadie sabía que Lyanna Stark estaba embarazada con el hijo de su hermano, y menos que Jon era su hijo. Solo se supo después. Convenientemente antes de la gran guerra con los otros, y por parte de alguien que la odiaba por impartir justicia, a su familia traidora. Sam, El hermano de la guardia de la noche el mejor amigo de Jon, se lo dijo, con rencor. Con el aval sospechoso del cuervo de tres ojos. ¿Por qué decirlo en ese momento? Nunca lo sabrá o lo entenderá.

El hermano más extraño, de Jon, el cuervo de tres ojos… la memoria de los hombres, muy conveniente fue su memoria del saber todo, la que destruyo. Solo daba la información cuando quería y como quería.

-No confió en ti. Por ti, está en ese estado- dice Ser Arthur

\- sí,… pero ella me dijo que tuvo pequeños sangrados antes de esto. Eso quiere decir que la gran pérdida que tuvo fue una contracción.

-La reina no dijo nada, o que se sintiera mal…- dice Ser Oswell, preocupado por el estado de su reina y por qué ella no le dijo nada de su malestar.

\- Supongo que esperaba a la partera para evaluarla- responde Daenerys a las preocupaciones del caballero de la guardia real.

-Pero murieron en esa tormenta. Ser Gerold fue a buscarla y murió también.- contesta el caballero afligido. Ser Oswell baja su cabeza con desolación, ante la pérdida de su camarada… y por el estado de su reina.

\- Lo que eso no lleva,… como es que sobreviviste.- insiste ser Arthur. Mirando a Deanerys directamente a los ojos.

\- Ya te dije, pregunta cuando reses a tu dios o dioses. Porque yo no tengo la respuesta a eso. Tengo las mismas dudas que usted Ser Arthur.

-Me quedare con ella – continua diciendo Daenerys. Le sorprende la preocupación que tiene por esta reina norteña de su hermano,… que porta el asesino quien la matara.

-No te voy a dejar sola con la Reina Lyanna.- replica un Ser Arthur acalorado.

-Bien.-afirma Daenerys a este acuerdo tácito, entre ser Arthur y ella. Para ser contestado de igual forma por el guardia real del amanecer.

-Bien-

\- Ser Oswell, ve a lo puerta y vigila si llega, alguien no deseado.- comanda Ser Arthur a su camarada de armas.

Ese comentario dispara la memoria de Daenerys algo que le dijo su hermano Viserys y Ser Barristan. No se sabía nada de que Lyanna está embarazada, solo que Ned la encontró muerta vencida por la fiebre. Y sus cálculos son correctos, vendrá pronto.

-El vendrá.

\- ¿Quién vendrá?- pregunta Ser Oswlle, con temor.

\- Su hermano la busca. Eddard Stark.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- la cuestiona nuevamente el caballero con integra de como sabe esa información.

-No mientas niña.- son las palabras del implacable Ser Arthur. Con su dejo característico de no confianza, con esta "niña"

-El cómo lo sé, es igual de misteriosa de como llegue a este lugar y sobreviví a la peor tormenta de la historia de Dorne. Te puedo decir y solo seré, la digna hija del…

-Rey loco- termina Ser Arthur por ella, con su cara torcida de preocupación e intriga.

-¿eres hija de Aerys?... una hija ilegítima… pero el parecido que tienes, es mas de…- continua el caballero del amanecer.

\- Me salvaste y me trajiste aquí, por mis palabras y… por mi apariencia al rey loco ¿no?- ahora es Daenerys la que cuestiona a Ser Arthur de sus acciones.

-No. A la reina madre.

Eso detiene Daenerys en seco, su madre. Él lo salvo por que se parece a su madre y no a su padre.

-Aunque, tanto el Rey Aerys y su Reina son hermanos… puede tener los mismos rasgo heredados en su hijo o… hija

-¿Eres hija del Rey Aerys?- pregunta ser Arthur con la familiar insistencia e imposición de mando. No ve porque no debe contestar a esa pregunta. Debe de darle algo de la verdad, para seguir con su confianza que ya de por si es pobre sobre ella.

-Sí, Soy hija de Aerys Targaryan- y no es mentira, ella es su hija, aunque aún no nació y probamente no fue concebida aun. Dos lunas, su padre violara a su madre, y ella será el producto de esa unión. O eso fue lo que insinuó no con palabras más bien sin ellas y con pesar Ser Barristan ¿Cómo no va ser un monstro? Su propia creación es una aberración monstruosa a su madre.

\- ¿Quién es tu madre,…?- ahora es Ser Oswlle el que pregunta.

-¿Y eso importa?... en un mundo de hombres, sus vergas donde la ponen no es importante. Siempre prefieren a un hombre como guía, como guerrero, como ascensor,… como rey. – esas palabras Daenerys las escupe con rencor, por su propio rechazo de la gente de este continente a su regla, y a lo que dio y perdió por ellos.

-Pues a mí me importa… dime quien es tu madre- Es Ser Arthur el que siempre exige,… saber más de quien es. Con su tono imposición dominante de caballero real.

\- AAAAHHH- Un grito, para su conversación. Es el grito de Lyanna que viene con dolor por su vientre lleno con la vida que quiere salir de ella.

\- Dijiste que empezaría en la noche.- Nuevamente cuestiona ser Arthur con un alarmado Ser Oswlle que esta tan pálido como si fuera enfrentar a los Otros frente a frente.

Ella mira hacia afuera de la ventana. Y dice lo obvio

-Ya es de noche, el sol se puso en el horizonte. No dije la hora especifica- Todo esto va diciendo mientras se acerca a Lyanna y toma su mano.

-Me duele mucho. No puedo perderlo. No puedo perder lo último que me queda de mi Rhae.

-Tranquila, todo está bien… respira…

-Duele- dice la reina norteña esas palabras mirando directamente a sus ojos. Buscando consuelo como un hijo pide a su madre.

-Lo sé- mira entre sus piernas, y ve que se está dilatando, pero no lo suficiente, falta horas aun.

-Aún no está lista, para sacar tú bebe de tu vientre. Debemos para en sangrado.

-Ser Oswell, necesito…

-Entiendo, voy en camino…- y se va rápidamente del cuarto a calentar las telas.

-Tú también- dice Daenerys mirando a Ser Arthur

-No, no voy a dejarte sola con la...- empieza a protestar el caballero con pación y su ceño fruncido. Pero el tiempo de discusiones y desconfianza acabo. Ya no hay más tiempo para eso. Y Ser Arthur lo sabe.

-Sino lo haces, no habrá reina ni príncipe que puedas defender. Ayuda ser Oswell, necesito las cosas más rápidamente que la última vez- Ese fue suficiente motivador para ser Arthur y dirigirse hacia su camarada en armas para acelerar los suministros necesarios.

-Daen…- empieza la reina, pero se detiene por el dolor. Casi rogo que seguirá diga su nombre completo, y no lo que su hijo tantas veces le decía.

-Dany… por favor, nos dejes morir a mi hijo.- las palabras de Lyanna Stark la congela… "Dany, ese nombre, no…nada le salió bien con ese nombre en los labios del que lo pronunció, todos los que la llamaron Dany, la lastimaron, engañaron, atormentaron, traicionaron,… y… mataron"

-Por favor, salva a mi hijo.

Por primera vez, fue sincera consigo misma. Ella no odiaba a Jon por matarla sino por quienes la mato. Jon la aparto cuando supo su parentesco. Pero ya antes la dejo solo, no la defendió antes los señores que su opusieron solo por ser hija de alguien y no por su propia regla.

Dio a entender que doblo la rodilla ante ella, porque no tenía más remedio, para salvar el norte a todos. Cuando en realidad ella se comprometió antes a su lucha, sin que doblar la rodilla, lo hizo después por que lo merecía. Algo irónico si lo piensa en retrospectiva; ante la Reina Cercei no pudo mentir que se comprometió y doblo la rodilla ante ella, pero ante los norteños, Jon mintió. El doblo la rodilla no por supervivencia, sino por admiración. Por creer en ella. Y esa mentira alimento la discordancia en el norte.

No la defendió ante un enemigo directo que confeso que estaba y que era lea a su reina. Reina Cercei. Con veneno, o… con solo un cuchillo basta para matarla. Y ahora lo sabe, un simple y ordinario cuchillo la quito de este mundo,… o el otro mundo.

Incluso no la defendió cuando su propia hermana, esa perra pelirroja, la desafió antes todos con sus dudas y su desprecio a su gente que vino a salvar, a su propia gente. Solo la contradijo, y Jon nunca la desdijo o la corrijo y mucho menos la defendió. Nunca hablo con ella, para pedir perdón por las acciones de su hermana y sus señores. Simplemente quedo callado.

Y cuando ya llego ese punto de la locura, no la hizo entrar en razón. Solo hablo de señores y niños quemados con sus madres. Esa última parte la desconcertó… en su mente no lo veía, era como si fuera guiada por otra persona y no ella. Solo era una espectadora, de algo que era un sueño y no su sueño.

Luego hablo de los señores y de sus verdades que se opone a ella… Quería un mundo de misericordia… pero no hay misericordia cuando la regla es violada. Siempre los hombres la violan. Nunca le dejo terminar, sus palabras sellaron lo que ella creía que entendió "eres mi reina, hoy y siempre" y después dolor… sin palabras sin despedidas… dolor. Incluso los sentenciados a muerte por su mano, por su espada garra mato, tuvieron unas últimas palabras. Ella se ahogó en una mar de sangre, que después se secó.

Pero la verdad, es una locura. Porque pese a la traición y dolor… jamás le haría daño Jon o incluso a los que ama. Ella sabe que Jon estaría triste si lastimara alguien que el ama. Ella puede impartir justicia en forma justa e implacable, pero jamás le generaría daño a su lobo blanco. Nunca mataría a sus hermanas, aunque si impondría su regla, pues es la reina. Nunca. Ella misma Nunca mataría, alguien que ama pese al dolor, traiciones, y el peligro que ello conlleva,…lo intento con su hermano Viserys, pero su muerte fue por su propia locura. Su vida está plagada de pruebas de ello; primero Jhora, con sus traiciones, pese a todo… nunca lo mato, fue dura, pero no lo mato. Después Tyrion, que lo dejo vivo, podía y debía matarlo en ese momento pero no lo hizo… y Jon. La traiciono y sin embargo vivió respirado para clavarle un puñal en su corazón. Nunca mataría a los que ama, porque sé que lo destrozaría.

Pero lo que más le dolió es que nunca fue nada para él. Ni amante, ni amor… ni familia. En su momento de más debilidad y vulnerabilidad, la dejo sola. Un dragón solo es una cosa terrible. Jon no es un dragón, por eso el dejo. Y eso lo destruiría, a ella, pero también a él. Ahora lo sabe. Jon es un hombre valiente, pero es un hombre débil. Y su debilidad radica en no saber quién es. Él es un lobo pero también un dragón. Sin una o la otra, nunca será nadie. Solo un hombre débil. Una sombra.

Ahora lo entiende. Ser bastardo y no ser un Stark, le dio miedo contradecir a los hombres que lo detestaron, aborrecían y se burlaron por su bastardía, más sin embargo lo eligieron como rey. Y solo conocía una familia, su paquete. Fue un lobo, pero un lobo sin dientes. Débil.

Viendo a Lyanna duda mucho que sea heredado de su parte. Y el dragón, simplemente está muerto, nunca nació. Un hombre valiente, tonto y heroico… pero débil.

Debería odiarlo y no puede… no lo puede perdonar,… pero no lo puede lastimar.

Al final, si es la digna hija de un rey loco. Su locura es no querer matar al hombre que lo mato.

-Sí… lo salvare.

Ya después de unas siete horas y con los guardias más nerviosos por los gritos, seden en irse del cuarto en los momentos de calma. Tal vez, para vigilar la llegada Eddard Stark si es que le creen.

Y estos es uno de esos momentos de calma ante una contracción. La corona está casi. Y no puede dejar de preguntar lo que rondaba en su cabeza hace horas antes de los gritos desgarradores y durante los mismos.

-¿Porque me llamaste Dany?

-Daenerys… Ese fue el nombre que Rhae quería si llegara ser niña nuestro pequeño dragón lobo. Dijo que la profecía habla de príncipe pero en Valiryo no hay masculino y femenino. Y como nuestro pequeño pateaba tanto al principio… cuando Rhae estaba aquí – sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas que derrama sin miramientos.

-¿Por qué ese nombre?- pregunta Daenerys para distraer a la mujer dolorida por la pérdida de su esposo y la llegada de su hijo sin un padre.

\- Era el nombre que su madre elegido en caso que Rhae y su hermano pequeño fueran… una pequeña dragón. No fue así. Su madre no puede tener hijo, y quería honrarla. Como Rhae la llamaba "su valiente y fuerte madre". Pese a su padre, siempre fue digna y siguió su deber. Cuido Rhae y su pequeño hermano, los protegió con su cuerpo y su mente de su locura. Y Daenerys era un gran bocado para mí… pero a mi Rhae le gustaba referirse como Dany. Su Dany era tan propio de un dragón y sonaba bien para un lobo…-no puede evitar interrumpir ese adoración a una hija con su nombre, cuando sabe que no será una niña, ni ella es digna de adoración.

-Tu bebe no será una niña.- recalca Daenerys lo obvio desde su visión.

-Creo que… si sabes lo que hablas,… no es así, buena hermana.

Buena hermana. ¿Cómo podría?... no puede ser.

-¿Cómo…?

-No sé, pero escuche mucho Rhae hablar de su madre en todas sus formas… desde su espíritu y su belleza. Y en ambas te pareces a Rhaella. No sé cómo… y tal vez, sea la fiebre y la debilidad que me hacer creer esto. Pero sé que, eres hija de Rhaella… y del Rey loco. Como ya recalcaste que eras hija del rey loco. Supongo que mi estado me hacer decir locuras y también,…ser una loca.- lyanna termina con una sonrisa cómplice ante daenerys, que solo puede responder con otra sonrisa de igual característica.

-Bueno, entonces que seamos dos locas. Dos locas que tiene la verdad más improbable.- dice Daenerys con alivio y lágrimas en los ojos, al escuchar que ella es parecida a su querida madre, que nunca conoció.

-Si… dos locas… una loba y un dragón- confirma la reina lyanna. Y continúa con una cara afligida. Cambiando su porte.

-Antes, cuando hablaste de Elia… Ella nos dio la bendición, a mí y a Rhae. Elia es una dorniense y entiende que el corazón es algo que no se puede mandar. Su matrimonio no fue infeliz, fueron amigos pero no por amor. Ella también, tenía alguien… especial. Nunca me dijo quien, ni Rhae quien sabe de esa persona, traiciono a Elia. Pero El rey loc… rey Aerys, está más allá de la razón, sospechaba de todo y todos. Lo más extraño es que sospechaba más de la familia que los consejeros que tenía a su alrededor. Esos consejeros son la lacra, los leones, ciervos… y arañas. – estas palabras de Lyanna la descolocan. Arañas, siempre hay arañas cuando cae un rey… o reino, para, "tener alguien más digno y justo para la gente común". Es interesante que ellos siempre son dignos de la gente común, y son ellos los que provoca los conflictos. Esos conflictos que lleva, a la dispuesta entre señores, a las guerras, que provoca la hambruna y malestar de la gente común. Irónico que sea los que velan al pueblo a la gente común, los que provocan los conflictos por encontrar a un "rey digno" para el pueblo.

-Aerys, estaba muy enojado con Rhae y Elia, su matrimonio y sus hijos. Odiaba que la sangre Targaryen se mezclara con la sangre de las serpientes. Incluso, trato de eliminar a Aegon, en la cuna, o eso Rhae pensó. No tenía pruebas, pero sabía que su padre tenía animosidad contra sus hijos. Y sus consejeros parecían querer eliminar esa línea, ese maldito Lannister y esa araña. No hay pruebas, pero si olían bosta de caballo de tantas traiciones y conspiraciones que hay en la fortaleza roja - Lo que dice Lyanna de su padre, es aún peor de lo que se imaginaba del rey loco. Nunca imagino que matara gente de su propia sangre, que matara con fuego por locura, lo podía imaginar. Pero matar a su propia sangre no.

\- Rhae pensó que la mejor manera de cuidar a sus hijos y a Elia. Era en su propia tierra. Nadie lastimaría Elia y a sus hijos. El anular el matrimonio fue una estrategia. Tanto los Lannister como los siete, quería una unión dragón y león, eso daría más poder a la ciudadela como los leones. El cómo se haría esa unión, es otro tema. Debía eliminar a las serpientes del juego. Así que con ese intento de tratar de eliminar a Aegon, Rhae le propuso a Elia que fuera Dorne. Y que si anulaba el matrimonio sería más seguro para los niños y Elia.

-Eso suena muy conveniente. – dice Daenerys con ironía. – ¿cómo tomaría Dorne esa anulación?

-No fue así. Rhae debía de sacar del peligro a sus hijos y Elia. La idea de Rhae era derrocar a su padre, más bien, al reino. A los consejeros eliminarlos, con sus intrigas, manipulaciones y traiciones. La idea de Rhae era más ambiciosa, él quería que los siete ríenos fuera uno, pero independientes.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser los sietes reinos… y ser independientes? – cuestiona Daenerys a las palabras de Lyanna y los pensamientos e ideas de su hermano.

-Quería que allá un consejo real. Que cada reino tenga sus reyes y reinas, y estos formen un consejo que elijan un Rey gobernante. No abra una casa responsable de la caída de un reino, seria todos los reinos caída del reino. Aunque la idea de Rhae siempre fue que el pueblo elija a sus gobernantes o sus representantes, pero eso sería un cambio muy brusco. Empezar con consejo de reyes, era su comienzo.- concluye Lyanna con pasión pese al cansancio con las idea de su esposo.

-No habría solo una casa gobernando a todos, seria todos los que elegirían. Incluso la gente común tendría un representante.- repite Daenerys las ideas de su hermano. Con asombro

-Exacto. Después de derrocar al Rey Aerys y todos sus consejeros, los hijos de Elia serian legitimados. Sus hijos serian su sucesor, no del reino, pero sí de su legado de esta nueva era de los siete reinos. No sería más el mismo sistema donde uno destruye al otro.

-No sería más una rueda, que uno está sobre otro. Seria… romper la rueda.- dice Daenerys, pensando de que ella y su hermano, pensaba lo mismo, el romper la rueda. Cambiar al reino, para hacerlo más justo. Pero ella sabe que eso no pasara. Y que todo lo que hizo para proteger a sus hijos y a su primera esposa Elia,… no funciono. Fueron sus hijos masacrados, y Elia vio esa masacre para luego ser violada y asesinada brutalmente. Y los Dornienses siempre tenía rencor a los dragones, aunque su rencor mayor estaría más en la casa de los leones.

-Ahora entiendo.- dice Daenerys, a la cara expectante de Lyanna, esperando la compresión de la acciones de su esposo y ella al casarse. Ella le sonríe, confirmando que esa parte de la historia ella esta absuelta. Daenerys sabe lo importante que es, que la absuelvan. Esté pecada no es de Lyanna, por más que no obtuvo los efectos que querían. Elia y sus hijos fueron renes en la fortaleza roja para luego ser masacrado por los Lannister y los siervos. – Lo siento, por mis palabras- no quiero lastimar más a esta madre que puede o más bien morirá al parir.

\- No, Gracias a ti por entender. Sé que parece extraño, pero tanto Elia como yo, confiamos Rhae. Esta idea de gobierno es lo mejor para todos. Aunque los intereses de todos, este en contra, es lo mejor. Es el camino, para un mundo mejor. – termina su oración con esperanza y la blancura que debe tener una persona que perdió sangre. Pero con la certeza y tranquilidad de que es lo correcto.

\- Un mundo mejor de lo que nos encontramos. – dice Daenerys, recordando esas palabras cuando se lo dijo a Yara en Meereen. A lo que la reina Lyanna responde con una sonrisa y afirmando con la cabeza.

La joven loba reina, cambia su porte cansado encariñado con las ideas de su esposo… ahora muerto. A otra cara más curiosa pero igualmente cansada.

\- Pero dime más de ti, sé que hay más.

-No sé si deba… por tu estado…- duda Danerys, contemplado su estado de fragilidad.

\- Por favor.

-Ni sé por dónde empezar… el principio puede ser el final- le dice Daenerys con cierto desconcierto de como contar su historia sin sonar, a una locura fuera de este mundo. Cuando su realidad, es que esta fuera de Su mundo.

\- La vieja Tata me dijo una vez, que cuando no sé cómo contar una historia empiece en el lugar menos creíble de la historia, aunque no sea el principio. Te liberas de lo difícil de entender más rápido y cuando deja de notarlo el resto fluye como un río.

-Es un consejo un poco extraño… por alguna razón me recuerda a Tyrion, parece algo que él podría decir.- comenta Daenerys perdida en sus pensamiento de esa vida que tuvo y murió. Aunque el recuerdo de su ex mano, la entristece por su traición. Y por haber amado más a su familia, aunque esta nunca la eligió, incluso su hermano favorito.

-¿Tyrion lannister… el enano? – pregunta Lyanna con los ojos muy abiertos… Antes de dejarla seguir levanta la mano y empieza a contar su historia complicada. Y empieza por el lugar menos creíble de su historia.

-Morí, y un dios o más específicamente un hijo de un dios… llamado Quaithe, aunque ese no es nombre real me ofreció un regalo. El regalo era algo que siempre quería desde mi niñez sino lo es antes. Que empezó con una puerta roja y un limonero…

**VI) LA HISTORIA DE UN DRAGON: sol del oeste y se ponga en el este.**

Casi le conto toda su vida en menos minutos de los que pensó. Las velas bajaron a dos dedos consumidas. Entonces fue bastante tiempo. En los intervalos de la historia Lyanna hacia muecas que probablemente fueron de dolor. No lo dijo nada, seguro que no quería interrumpir la historia improbable que empieza con su muerte y no con la vida.

Dos veces cambio las telas que no estaba tan húmedos de sangre y la coronación avanza lento pero en forma segura dentro lo que cavia. Su historia era un bálsamo de distracción a la mujer en parto, algo que la sacaba de su mundo de dolor y tristeza de la pérdida de su marido.

Después de empezar por la parte más improbable de su historia, su muerte y el hijo de dios, siguió con su niñez. Lo que paso en Bravos con su hermano mendigando, sufriendo la deshonra. Que nunca pudo esta segura con los asesinos asechando su vida del usurpador. Cuando hablo del usurpador Robert Baratheon no pudo dejar la joven loba un recordatorio muy gráfico de lo que piensa de el "esa vaca grasosa". Lyanna Se rio de eso, pues le aseguro… que sería grasosa de tan gordo que se podría. Lyanna se rio con goce, hasta que el dolor se lo impidió, fue ahí que hizo el tercer cambio de las telas con sangre. Que ahora aumentaba cada vez más presagiando la salida a Jon al mundo.

Siguió y siguió contando; de cómo fue vendida por su hermano a los Dothraki, a lo cual Lyanna se sorprendió y se enfureció "¿cómo un hermano puede hacer eso?". Ella extrañamente lo justifico por todo lo que paso en la niñez, solo para ser regañada por su hermana en ley.

Lyanna se fascinaba, por la vida "extraña" y tan distinta de los Dothraki. Le conto mucho de sus costumbres de su pueblo. Y como ella era su Khaleesi, y que fue Khal de Khales. Y todo este relato los ojos de la reina Lyanna parecía más de una chiquilla fascinada. Ansiosa de conocer ese mundo, de conocer Essos y más allá. Ciertamente se parece o mejor dicho Arya se parece a Lyanna. Si la descripción de Jon es exacta, ya que la dichosa loba asesina jamás se acercó a ella. Su desaire le dolió, pero eso no era parte de la historia… aun.

Le conto sobre su Khal como la violaron y como aprendió amar para que su esposo amara. Otra cosa que Lyanna no le gusto, pero lo paso un poco por alto por el funeral y sobre todo por Rhaego. Su hijo maldecido y nacido en sangre, era el temor de la joven loba. Ella le aseguro que fue la bruja la causante de todo esto.

Después llegó el momento asombro, de cómo nacieron sus hijos. De la vuelta de dragones al mundo. Y su mirada era de asombro y admiración. "Rhae tenía razón, los dragones nacerían de nuevo. Y fue su hermana quien lo hizo" Esas palabras calentaron el corazón de Daenerys, aunque su hermano no supiera, sabía que estaría igual en sentimientos que su esposa.

Le conto como coloco lo huevos en la pira y después entro en ella. Le quedo mirando… y esta fue primera vez que la interrumpió realmente:

-Estás loca, como puedes entrar a la pira llena de fuego

-Soy un dragón. Los dragones no se queman.

-Creo que te perdiste de la historia de la tragedia Summerhall. Muchos "dragones de carne" murieron ahí. Dice Lyanna con una mueca de molestia, aunque no sabe si es por el dolor o por su historia de que ella no se quema.

-Entonces, Yo soy un dragón. Soy un dragón de carne hecha fuego – lo dice con diversión. Es gracioso ve a la joven loba con puchero de conflicto de que alguien le está haciendo un broma. Pero esta historia es inverosímil… de un loco o loca.

Lyanna no lo cree.

Cuando alguien no cree, solo cree cuando lo ve. Así que toma el la vela, y coloca su mano en ella y juega con la llama. El fuego siempre fue un consuelo, aunque para su padre era su locura. El calor era su manto, lo que no tuvo de niña con un abrazo de una madre, lo obtuvo del calor en todas su formas.

-Noo…-dice Lyanna y Daenerys la detiene. Con su mano, para que la llama se quede en sus dedos perezosamente, sin mutarse por el calor.

-Eso es increíble. No te quemas. ¿No te duele? –

-Traje dragones al mundo, soy la madre de dragones… la que no arde… Es literal, no un adorno floral para impresionar.

-Eres alguien increíble Danerys Targaryen. -Esas palabras, son muy similares a la de su hijo le dijo. No quiere llegar aun a él, en su historia. Así que prosigue.

Cuando le conto como libero a los inmaculados y a las ciudades que libero de la esclavitud, vio en sus ojos… lo que vio en aquellos que la llamaban Mysha, admiración… amor. Algo que no encontró tanto con sus asesores. Si hubo admiración, pero siempre fue un movimiento calculado, y no una motivación de amor o genuino acto desinteresando. Siempre hubo interés, para ellos mismos; solo actos calculados, con propósitos específicos en el que ella no contaba.

Su historia fluyo como un río, y por cada piedra que tropiezo, la joven loba la justifico o la admiro por levantarse. Hasta que llego la historia de los otros. "Rhae tenía razón, ellos volverían. La larga noche sucedería". Lyanna no pudo contenerse de la admiración a su esposo. Él tenía razón. Pero no sabía la falta de razón en esa profecía.

Llego el momento difícil… le conto la parte del hijo bastardo de "Ned Stark". La reacción de Lyanna seria graciosa, sino fuera por su condición y su dolor. Llevo sus manos a la boca y abrió los ojos como un pez. "Ned, con un bastardo… mi hermanito Ned… no puede ser" Todos lo que conocía siempre dijeron que la existencia de Jon era increíble, ya que Ned stark es un hombre de honor. Jamás traicionaría a su esposa embarazada.

Si medio reino que lo conocía y su propia hermana, no lo creía posible… ¿porque todo el mundo lo creyó?... un dragón criado por lobos.

También le hablo de la muerte de Robert Baratheon, que rio y escupió en su honor,… hasta que llego la muerte de su hermano Ned, solo lloro. Iba dejar de contar, pero la detuvo y la insto a seguir. Con una postura valiente, con su cuerpo blanco y pálido.

Cada vez que hablaba de Jon los ojos de Lyanna miraba con expectación. Trato de ser neutra a la hora de contar esa parte de su historia. Como una reina se relacionaba con el rey del norte. De no hablar más de lo debido. Pero no lo logro.

"Amabas a Jon"… no fue una pregunta por parte de Lyanna, fue una afirmación.

Le conto como la trataron los norteños por ser la hija del rey loco. Que pese que ella estaba aquí con sus dos dragones y sus ejércitos. Los norteños la despreciaban a ella y a su gente "lo siento, ahora entiendo tu palabras hacia mi gente. Perdiste amigos, incluso un dragón por salvar a su Rey,… solo para despreciarte a ti a tu gente. Nunca creí poder decir esto… Pero esto que te hicieron,… solo me avergüenza ser norteña" las palabras de Lyanna la llenan con gratitud. Tal vez, los norteños no son tan así como la trataron, son más parecido a Lyanna y… a su hijo.

A Lyanna No le gustó mucho como los otros norteños, señores y la esposa de Ned trataba a Jon "aunque sea un bastardo, que no lo es, sigue siendo un Stark… en eso me gusta más Dorne" no le gustó nada lo que Ned le hizo a su hijo. Tomar el negro no darle tierras… cargar su culpas como la propia. Eso no le gustó nada Lyanna, hasta estaba enojada con su hermano. Aunque la muerte injusta de su hermanito apaciguo la rabia. Si solo supiera lo que sigue en la historia… no cree que esto la apacigüé con su hermano.

Llego la larga noche a la historia. Y los ojos y la atención de Lyanna, no cambiaron. Hasta que se produjo otra contracción por suerte con menos pérdida de sangre. Con algunas telas pudo controlar el flujo.

Siguió contando la larga noche… Le maravillo y a la vez la desilusiono quien mato al rey de la noche. "¿dónde está mi hijo?"… y esta es la parte complicada. Contarle a una madre que el bastardo de su hermano es su hijo. Y así lo hace, al principio Lyanna grita. Los guardias entran listos para matarla… solo para que después le grite a los guardias que salgan inmediatamente. Su tono no dio margen para cuestionarla.

"Jon es mi hijo" y lloro hasta desgarrarse y sangrar más. La asusto esta vez. Perdió mucha sangre, no le daba las manos para cambiar las telas. Tuvo que pedir ayuda a los caballeros para ser más rápida y contener la sangre.

Aun así, Lyanna estaba con sus ojos abiertos y atentos… pálida pero muy lucida y consiente.

Nuevamente, no pidió, sino que exigió a sus caballeros que salgan de la habitación. Y le ordeno que continúe su historia.

Esta es la parte que más miedo tiene contar. Es la parte de su locura.

Le relata todas sus pérdidas, la de su hijo querido, la pedida de Missandei, su hermana menos en sangre. Todo. No se contiene. Fija la vista a la venta, que ahora está amaneciendo. Y le cuenta lo que hizo en desembarco del rey.

"¿Porque lo hiciste?"… fue lo que pregunto Lyanna… solo pudo contestar la verdad "que sea miedo" "por el dolor" "por qué me quitaron todo, y me quitarían más por no tener una verga entre las piernas" que por cada campanada de redición, oía una voz insensiva que le decía "quémalos a todos"…

Y la más dolorosa, que enterró profundamente en su ser; que la culpa de sus acciones y el dolor, la hizo olvidar, pero no así el sufrimiento de la perdida. Una perdida que lo hundió hasta el fondo de su ser, pero que le causa más dolor y rabia que todo lo que paso en su vida; que solo lo puede comparar con esa bruja y su maldición, poco fiable… "Por el niño que pedí por el veneno de un araña, que solo quería un rey manso para manejar" Decirlo, lo que solo ella sabía y en su momento Missandei sabía, la lastima.

Recuerda la pérdida del niño y la sangre que fluyo. Fue antes que llegara Jon a Rocadragón… y después de que Missandei murió. Y cuando expulso el pequeño ser envuelto en sangre… que no era deforme, que era un niño pequeño pero hermoso; que tenía manos y pies, solo necesitaba más tiempo en la barriga de su madre. Ahora recuerda con detalles como lo agarró, lo meció y canto una canción de cuna. Que algunas veces se la canto su viejo guardia real, y una vez su hermano Viserys.

Cuando el niño, no hizo ningún sonido, se dio cuenta de que el nuevo ser que traía al mundo, ya no era parte de él. Fue a la chimenea, y lo puso en el fuego; como debe de irse los dragones, con fuego.

Como su casa, Fuego y sangre.

Se quedó ahí, hasta que no hubo más para ver de su pequeño niño, solo cenizas.

Las lágrimas caían, sin cadenas que la contengan en su rostro, pero ella era un mármol duro y frio. Seguía contando todo lo que vivió a partir de ese momento. Desde el instante que sonó las campanas que le decía "quémalos a todos" sobre el lomo de drogón, y no paro. Siguió quemando. Tanto quemo, como su alma rota estaba consumida. El fuego es purificación. Fuego y sangre. Es el lema de su casa. Era todo lo que tenía para ofrecer… fuego y sangre.

Ahora era el tirano de la historia, ya no era la rompedora de cadena y salvadora. Lyanna lloraba, y la sacudía para que volviera de ese letargo frio llenas de rocíos de lágrimas saladas.

Cuando volvió, no paro,… siguió. Era el último acto de su historia. El último acto que unía el comienzo de su historia con el final, como un círculo perfecto.

Su hijo, por amor a su familia de lobos, mato al tirano dragón.

Y Lyanna Stark grito en agonía.

**VII) MONTAÑAS QUE VOLARAN COMO LAS HOJAS.**

Ser Arthur entran exigiendo explicaciones. Ella solo pudo decir lo que relato a su reina, decir la verdad.

-Su hijo me matara.- Ser Arthur reacciona y toma su espada del amanecer para colocarla en su garganta

-Arthur déjala… aaah… solo déjala… por favor- es la súplica de una reina que agoniza, con la llegada del hijo que cumplirá un destino que ninguna madre quiere para su descendencia.

-Mi reina

-Solo déjala… la necesito y mi hijo la necesita.

Ser Oswell entra con apuros y agitado

\- Están aquí. Hay veinte viniendo del lado oeste y también hay otros desde el este. Además, se aproxima una tormenta de arena. Una muy grande. Arthur, Debemos ir a defender antes que perdamos nuestras posiciones y factor sorpresa.

\- ve… estaré bien… tengo que entregar este niño al mundo... Aaag- dice estas palabras la Reina Lyanna dirigiéndose a la espada del mañana, que es el más renuente en dejarla.

-mi reina.- protesta Ser Arthur, con suplica.

-Vallan… Dany,… por favor ayúdame. Salvemos a mi lobo… dragón.- dice Lyanna tanto a ella como los guardias. Estos últimos la obedecen sin chistar, listo para defender a su reina de los enemigos que se aproximan. Solo queda ella por contestar a su suplica. Y ella sabe el valor y lo importante que puede ser una súplica, de vida o muerte.

-si...- es lo único que puede responder

-Voy a morir- dice Lyanna con una certeza que congela la sangre. Daenerys no tiene respuesta negativa, así que la reina continua.

-En esta historia, mi hijo es bastardo, porque mi hermano lo toma como su bastardo. Eso solo quiere decir, que sus padres murieron, y lo tomo para protegerlo. – Afligida la reina con sus ojos lleno en lágrimas, prosigue.- Mi Rhae ya está muerto.- le cae las lágrimas a la reina por su esposo muerto.- Solo queda que muera.

Ante eso solo Daenrys puede sacar lo positivo lo obvio.

-Si estoy aquí, tal vez, todo cambie. Morí, y ni siquiera éxito, incluso creo aun no fui concebida; sin embargo estoy aquí. Porque no podrás vivir, con tu hijo en tu brazos. Traje a mis hijos al mundo, un dragón para otro dragón. Tienes a la madre de dragones, como partera. – dice Daenerys motivado a la madre a punto de parir. Con la última frase esboza una sonrisa.

-Sí, tengo a la madre de dragones, trayendo a mi hijo. Eso no lo dice cualquiera.- dice la reina Lyanna con una sonrisa pálida en su cara. Renovando un poco de Fe en su circunstancia. Un dragón que trae a otro dragón, madre de dragones.

Lyanna empuja y sangra cada vez más.

Ella está entre sus piernas, recibiendo la cabeza, pero no hay cabeza. Llega de nalgas. Recuerda a la partera Dothraki que cuando la cría está dada vuelta tiene que meter las manos para acomodarlos. Y eso fue lo que hizo.

-Tengo que darla vuelta,… para que salga. Agárrate de cabecera de la cama. Esto dolerá- fue la advertencia de Dany para su hermana en ley.

Acomodar la cabeza, se sintió una eternidad. Le llevo más tiempo del que creía conveniente para el bien de la reina.

Lyanna aún sigue consiente y era un milagro que lo este.

-Bien Lyanna,… lo está haciendo bien. Toma un poco de aire. Porque ahora, tienes que empujar.

-No creo que pueda.

\- No tendrás que empujar mucho. Ya lo tengo agarrado. Necesito que medes ese último empujón para sacar a tu hijo.- fue la respuesta de una segura Daenerys, pero que por dentro temblaba como una montaña de hojas, esparcidas en el viento.

Lyanna, Temblorosa nada más puede asentir. Y empuja… sale sangre que con sus manos colocadas logra sacar la cabeza e inmediatamente sale todo el cuerpo.

Es Jon… El no grita. No llora. Está quieto con los ojos cerrados.

-Que pasa…- pregunta ya no la reina, sino la madre preocupada por su cría recién nacida.

Las parteras Dothraki a las crías de caballos o de los hombres, hace el mismo procedimiento. Le llaman el soplo de la vida; lo que ellos no puedes tomar solos lo hacen otros, porque son sangres de su sangre. Solo un soplo.

-¿qué haces? – Lyanna agotada… y moribunda pregunta.

Ella da su soplo.

Y lo que escucha, es el más hermoso grito que escucho en su vida. Es el canto de la vida.

El llora con ganas… y lo que antes estaba blanco, ahora esta rojo, como la sangre que le rodea y posee.

-Por favor, dámelo… - suplica una la madre con menos vida que sangre fluya en ella.

Ella obedece y le da el pequeño bebe a su madre. Inmediatamente se calla ante su pecho de su madre y gorgotea

-él es… hermoso

-si lo es- no puede evitar contestar Daenerys. Es una imagen hermosa el ver una madre con su hijo, algo que a ella le privaron por una bruja y su maldición, y por ser una niña tonta. No puede ver a su Jon… en este ser. Sin embargo esta esa atadura, que siempre sintió ante este ser.

-Necesita un nombre adecuado uno que no sea norteño- dice Lyanna. Daenerys, contando su historia se olvidó de decir el verdadero nombre que nombraron a su pequeño. Y nunca un nombre fue tan errado para un hombre. No iba dejar que eso pasara.

-Aegon

-si… ¿cómo?… claro...- la cara de Lyanna pasa de asombro a la compresión, por la historia que le conto de su vida… o su otra vida.

-No lo llames Aegon. Él no es un conquistador, él no quiere ser un dragón. Siempre fue un lobo- dice Daenerys con pesar. No la acepto como su amor, pero tampoco como su familia, porque nunca fue un dragón. Siempre fue un lobo con su manada. Los dragones son leales y están juntos, pero no son una manada, son solitarios. - No lo condenes a ser el Aegon que destruirá la casa Targaryen. Lo que un Aegon construyó, solo un Aegon lo destruirá. No dejes que sea el Aegon que destruya, y sea recordado por la historia como el destructor de la casa dragón.

-No. El no supo lo que es ser un dragón. Sabe lo que es ser un lobo, pero no un dragón… Amo a mi hermano Ned, pero el mato el dragón. Tal vez, por temor… tal vez, venganza por nuestra familia, o… simplemente es un hombre débil. Mi hermano es muchas cosas, pero no es cobarde, pero si es débil más cuando el honor entra en su camino. Muy distinto a Brandon,… lo amaba también, pero conocía sus defectos. La debilidad de Brandon era ceder al deseo… la debilidad de Ned ceder al honor… y mi debilidad fue querer ser libre. Ned es débil con su honor entre su sobrino o hijo, no puede elegir entre el honor de su amigo ciervo y el honor de cuidar al hijo de su hermana. No Eligio, concilio ambas partes del honor, matando como resultado el dragón. Matando la herencia de mi hijo. No se puede saber quién eres, sino sabes de dónde vienes, siempre sentirás un vacío. Nunca se ira, sino lo acepta. – dice la Lyanna, con debilidad pero sorprendentemente firme y elocuente. Daenerys ahora entiende cuando se refiere a "vació" siempre lo sintió en Jon. Incluso cuando supo la verdad, había un vacío. Ella lo atribuyó al hecho que no aceptaba ser su familia, ser su sobrino. Pero tal vez, es porque no sabía lo que era ser un dragón, por más que allá montado Rhaegal. Ella sintió una clase similar de vació, cuando nunca conoció a sus padres. Para bien para mal, tenía a su hermano Viserys para llenar esos huecos. Que no le conto todo y le conto lo que su mente trastornada creía. Pero era algo para sostenerse y comprender, lo que era ser un dragón. Aunque ella fue su dragón cuando entro a la pira y trajo a sus hijos al mundo. Madre de dragones.

-Voy a morir, lo puedo sentir. Y no veré a mi pequeño crecer, y ser como su padre.- dice Lyanna con una escalofriante aceptación. Como si nada más podría hacer.

-Aun estas aquí, lucha. Puede ser tu historia la que se cuente. Una en la que la loba madre le enseñe a su hijo, ser lobo y dragón como su padre.- Trata la madre de dragones de empujar a la madre moribunda a la vida. Vida que ella sabe que se le escapa. Es un milagro que aun este hablando, y más aún que este entre lo vivos con la cantidad de sangre que perdió. Esta rodeada en un mar de sangre seco.

Lyanna está más pálida que nunca. -No soy tonta, y sé que no será así. Odio dejarlo y odio no poder protegerlo. Pero no puedo evitar… moriré y estaré con su padre vigilando su camino. Que espero que sea distinto a tu historia. Quiero que sea distinto. – dice Lyanna casi suplicando por el destino de su hijo sea diferente a la que Daenerys le conto.

-Si estoy aquí, no debo de existir…- trata de decir lo obvio la madre de dragones, tal vez, desaparezca o simplemente muera nuevamente. En este punto no sabe cuál es el objetivo,… o cual es el regalo. Pero la reina Lyanna, no es la Madre de Jon la que habla, no es la reina.

-nooo… yo quiero que exista, quiero que estés con él. Que le enseñes a ser un dragón… - Lyanna dice con dificultad y se entrecorta con sus palabras. Pero ella sigue igual. Como si su vida o la vida de su hijo, dependiera de estas palabras.

-Quiero que lo cuides, quiero que sea tu familia. Lo que se te negó antes, quiero que lo tengas

-yo lo ame… y el me mato… pides algo…- dice Daenerys tratando de razonar con la madre moribunda. Pero es implacable al decir las palabras siguientes.

-¿Me pides que sea su madre? No seré su madre- eso era algo que ella no estaba destinada a ser. Además, Ya perdió muchos hijos para saberlo.

\- No seas su madre… se su familia. No era ese tu regalo

En ese momento la cabeza del pequeño Jon gira hacia ella y la mira fijamente, casi de forma sobrenatural. Extiende una de sus manos hacia ella pidiendo tocarla. Y ella solo leda su dedo índice, que con su pequeñas manos lo agarra con firmeza y no lo suelta. Incluso girando hacia su madre para tomar más calor y amor materno, el no suelta su dedo.

-se su familia… enséñale a ser un dragón.- suplica la madre loba.

En ese momento entra Ser Arthur con sangre en la armadura y un corte en su cabeza.

-¿Que paso?- pregunta Daenerys con alarma de que los invasores ya están llegando al cuarto. Mira para ver atrás del guardia real, a la puerta, esperando que lleguen los asesinos; como en sus temores de su niñez.

-Espadas vendidas, alguien mando asesinos.- contesta la espada del amanecer.

-Donde esta Ser Oswell?- Pregunta su reina, y la cara de ser Arthur ya da esa respuesta pero el igual dice.

\- Ser Oswell peleó valientemente, y murió defendiendo a su Reina y Príncipe

-Mi reina ¿está bien?.- se enfoca en la reina y su palidez con el bulto resaltando del lado derecho

Mira al pequeño, -se parece a su padre,- dice el caballero del amanecer.

-¿cómo se llama el joven príncipe?

\- Jon me conto que de niño jugaba a ser un dragón. Y él siempre elegía ser Daeron, el dragón joven. En invernaría,… junto a sus… hermanos, cuando jugaba y no era Daeron,… Él Se enojaba y no jugaba, sino era el dragón joven. – dijo Daenerys con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose a Lyanna stark, sin prestar atención a la cara desconcierto de Ser Arthur a lo que le estaba contado a su reina.

\- Daeron… Jon Targaryen- la madre loba lo nombra finalmente. Un nombre más correcto, para el hombre que fue en otra vida.

El momento es interrumpido por el sonido estruendoso de piedras golpeando en la ventana y la piedra de la construcción de la torre… La tormenta los alcanzo por fin.

-Es tiempo Daenerys Stormborn. O mejor dicho, el tiempo se acaba Daenerys Stormborn. Es hora que cambies.

Esa es la voz que conocía y la llamo en la oscuridad de la eterna nada… es la voz de Quaithe. Ser Athru reacciona ante la mujer con la máscara roja de Assahi.

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?- pregunta el guardia real, con su espada del amanecer lista. Parece que esta es la pregunta favorita de Ser Arthur, no puede evitar pensar Daenerys.

-Quien soy es complicado para explicar con el poco tiempo que tenemos. Mi hermano está a punto de empezar a ver hacia aquí… Y la parte de que ahogo aquí, bueno, creo que la "niña", ya te dijo que preguntes cuando rezas. Y tu yo sabemos que si otorgas y pides plegarias por tu camaradas muertos y… tu hermana. Al dios de los siete.

-¿Cómo sabes?- cuestión el guardia real con asombro escéptico.

-No eres tonto, sabes quién soy- le reprocha Quaithe con un tono autoritario, parecido de una madre castigando a su hijos.

\- Daenerys Stormborn, es hora que cambies. – son las palabras de la mujer con mascara. Su voz tiene algo condescendiente como cuando se habla con una criatura asustada, pero inflexivo.

-¿Qué quiere decir con cambiar?- Daenerys está asustada con ese "hora que cambies", se refiere a volver a la oscuridad, ella no quiere volver a esa nada oscura. Quiere su regalo, por extraño que parezca, lo quiere. Aunque no lo entiende.

\- Lyanna te pidió que te quedes con… El, no para ser una madre o una Muna, tal vez, si ser una mysha como lo fuiste con tu gente Essos. Pero cualquiera que sea tu decisión tienes que cambiar.

-no te entiendo.- cada palabra de Quaithe, se refería un cambio, pero no sabía que era ese cambio. Pero el regalo,…

-Sí el regalo…, Entonces, ¿aceptas mi regalo? ¿Te quedas con el joven cuya canción es de hielo y fuego? - Quaithe le pregunta, y ella mira la cama de una moribunda Lyanna, que tambien espera la contestación con esperanza de un "si" en su labios… Mira a Jon en su seno mirando hacia a ella, y parece que la mirara.

-si- lo dice Daenerys como un susurro…La cara de Lyanna esboza una gran sonrisa, en la medida de su condición actual. Y Jon solo da unos gorgoteos.

-Bien- es la afirmación entusiasta, de la hija de un dios.

Quaithe toma su muñeca derecha con fuerza y empieza a quemar su piel a fuego. Ella es inmune al fuego, la que no arde. Pero siente que está ardiendo. Y ahora arde.

Ser Arthur va proteger a su reina y príncipe. Ella ahora no solo arde en su muñeca, arde por todos lados por todo el cuerpo.

-Dany!- es la voz débil de la reina, que escucha a la lejanía.

Parece una eternidad es la misma sensación que paso en la oscuridad en su muerte. Pero con ardor.

Cuando termina solo puede escuchar jadeos… de todos los presentes menos del bebe y Quaithe.

Ser Arthur es el primero en hablar

-Tu cabello cambio… y eres… menos niña

-Creí que un poco de edad te puede ayudar. Ahora eres una mujer joven, pero no tan joven, de dieciséis años. El tiempo no pasara en ti. No envejecerás… y no serás vista por mi hermano. Los cuervos se alejaran de ti. – dice Quaithe. Pero le llama la atención los cuervos se alejaran. ¿A qué se refiere?. ¿Su hermano ver? Pero todos esos pensamientos, queda segundo plano ya que siente un ardor en la muñeca derecha. Donde Quaithe la tomo. Mira y lo que ve es un tatuaje con tinta roja o eso parecía, era brillante. Le recuerda a los símbolos de los otros, pero es diferente. Es como el sello de su casa. Un circulo de espiral como lo signos de los niños del bosque o los otros, nunca pudo identificar cual era uno otro. Pero con la diferencia que en el centro hay una cabeza de dragón. Una cabeza de dragón tan bien hecha que le recuerda a su último hijo… Drogón. Pero que era este símbolo…

\- Eso es tu regalo. Bueno, en realidad tu amuleto, por decirlo de una manera. Es algo que te protegerá de… cuando sea el momento lo sabrás.

\- Esta marca parece a las runas de los niños y los otros, y a mi sello de mi casa.- dice Daenerys lo que pensó antes, por más que Quaithe sabe lo que piensa. Lo dice más para ella misma que para la mujer con la máscara roja de madera y jade.

\- Lo es, y no lo es. Todos somos hijo del mismo dios. Siempre hay algo similar entre hermanos y padres.

\- ¿quién es tu hermano?... y por qué…

\- Me temo que ya no queda más tiempo- corta Quaithe tajantemente, sin dejar margen de escusas o replicas. Con un tono tan místico y divino, que todos en el cuarto la obedecen y siguen escuchando sus palabras.

-Recuerda, no será algo para siempre.- refiriéndose a su marca y a todo lo que conlleva su estado físico actual - Es un regalo, que tiene su fin. Se sabía, y úsalo para aprender… y ser feliz. – las últimas palabras Quaithe, la dice como una madre dando un sermón amoroso a sus hijos. Tratando de guiarlo hacer lo correcto, pero sabiendo que solo seguirán su camino. Solo esperando que seas sabios y escuchen las palabras de alguien que vivió más o con más sabiduría.

Ella ve su reflejo en una de las pocas jarras que es de metal. Ya no tiene el pelo platinado. Ni es una niña como dijo Quaithe, es una joven que lista o es para ser mujer. Sus rasgos son los mismos pero con el color de pelo negro, cae de forma incorrecta su imagen. Ella parece otra persona con solo cambiar el pelo. Lo único que queda igual inmutables, son los ojos violetas.

-"El amor entra por los ojos," Daenerys Stormborn- para variar Quaithe, vuelve a mirar sus pensamiento o deseos y no lo que dice.

-Es la costumbre, lo siento- esa contestación de disculpa de volver a ver su pensamiento y deseos, solo lo entiende ella. El reto de los habitantes del cuarto de la torre solo mira con desconcierto y asombro.

Hay golpes en la puerta. Y no es la tormenta son personas.

-Ve Ser, defiende a tu reina de los perros del usurpador.

Ser Arthur duda… pero ve por la venta cuatro espadas entre la tormenta de arena.

-Quédate aquí y defiende a la reina… - es Ser Arthur que le ordena, que Daenerys defiende a su reina. Algo de esa acción la conmueve, confía en ella, o tal vez es mejor opción que Quaithe, esa mujer de mascara roja misteriosa y… peligrosa. – Y tu… - refiriéndose a Quaithe, pero como es de esperance, la mujer Assahi ya lee sus pensamientos y deseos…

\- No lastimare a tu reina, y tu espada del amanecer no estará en mi cuello. Porque esto aquí para ayudar a tu reina. Ahora ve, te sugiero que salgas y tomes el lado oeste, ahí encontraras dos espadachines, golpea al más gordo su flanco derecho que es el más débil y usa tu navaja para el segundo. –

-El cómo lo sé, es irrelevante. Pero que lo hagas es esencial, tú reina y su seguridad depende de ello. – nuevamente Quaithe se adelanta a las palabras, solo ve lo que su mente piensa. Ser Arthur esta aturdido, y Daenerys lo puede entender, ella ya sufrió la forma "particular de comunicación" de Quaithe, de este hijo de un dios.

El caballero del amanecer duda, pero lo hace. Quaithe tiene ese efecto en la gente, entre lo mortales, presume.

-sí lo tengo. – contesta la hija de diosa. – Lo siento, la costumbre- hay un tono más ligero, como de humor. Pero es difícil saber si no hay un rostro o boca para delatar esa sonrisa cómplice.

Mira Lyanna que está aún más pálida que antes.

-Lyanna.

-No te queda mal ese color… es muy norteño. Pero esos ojos lo hacen más hermosos. Tiene los ojos de tu hermano… que era de tu madre, como me dijo mi Rhae…

-si… creo que tengo los ojos de mi madre- confirma la madre de dragones, con preocupación con la joven loba.

-lo tienes- Lyanna lo afirma con mucha confianza, todo lo que puede dar en su estado, moribundo. Sus ojos un poco se cierran, y su bebe, está en su pecho dormitando.

Daenerys se aleja de la cama, que estaba junto la madre moribunda y se acerca a Quaithe. Y entre susurros, para que no escuche la joven loba. Le hace la pregunta que su corazón y su alma le pedía que hiciera. Era lo más noble, y justo. El dar a una madre y a su hijo, una familia… posibilidad de crecer juntos, como ella nunca la obtuvo de su propia madre.

\- Quaithe, eres una diosa ¿no? sálvala.

-No, no soy una diosa, soy el hijo de un dios. Como todos lo somos de alguna manera, directamente o indirectamente. – contesta con acertijos y más acertijos. Y no le interesa así que la madre de dragones va al grano.

\- Dale mi regalo,…- Daenerys no quiere entender sus acertijos, solo quiere que Lyanna sea la madre… de Jon. Que esa una familia. Y para eso tiene que vivir, la reina lobo.

-Hay un porqué de que seas tú. Mi niña, por qué crees que eres la madre de dragones, la no quemada. Eres más especial incluso de aquellos que creyeron en ti, y sobre todo, de lo que tú crees de ti misma.

\- Pero…

-Todo tiene sus reglas, incluso un dios la tiene; y sus hijos las heredan, y los hijos de sus hijos, y así sigue encadenados… todo de la misma manera. Cuando se rompe, crea el caos. No es el caos de los hombres que son una escalera. Es el caos, de un creador… que produce destrucción. Tus antepasados Valyrianos lo sufrieron. ¿Y cómo termino Valyria?

-yo solo… - Daenerys solo quería hacer lo correcto para una madre con su hijo.

-Lo sé,… y tienes un buen corazón. Y antes que lo pienses,… inclusos los buenos corazones son corruptibles. Nada es perpetuo, ni para un hijo de dioses, y a veces ni par aun Dios. –

-Daenerys Stormborn es tu turno- y Quaithe le ofrece una daga. Y no cualquier daga. Es esa daga que le quito la vida, que aún posee la sangre… su sangre, En manos…- esto es una broma cruel o regalo con sentido del humor negro y macabro.

-¿porque?

-¿esta daga no la ve mi hermano. Y para poder continuar debe ser el dragón que eres.

-¿Quién es tu hermano?... y como…

-No hay tiempo- la detiene rápidamente Quaithe sin darle margen de preguntas- Cuando sea el momento lo sabrás. Tal vez, más temprano que tarde, eres una mujer lista.-

Tiene la daga en sus manos. No cualquiera, la daga que la quito de este mundo,… o del otro mundo, ya no sabe qué mundo. Pero sabe el dolor que le causo esa daga, lo sintió infinitamente su dolor. Y solo la asusta. Sus manos tiemblan leve mente ante el tacto de la daga en su piel.

-No temas hija mía. Porque la tinta está seca, pero la sangren sigue corriendo viva. Ve afuera. Ser Arthur te necesita. Sálvalo Y salva… Eddard Stark.

-Mi hermano está aquí- de alguna manera la reina pudo escuchar. Y escucho la palabra de su hermano. Algo en su semblante cambio, entre una confirmación de que si morirá y la alegría de ver por última vez a su hermano.

-Está aquí-confirma Quaithe a la joven loba. Mirando a Lyanna con su mirada penetrante, detrás de su máscara, y luego dirige su mirada penétrate hacia Daenerys.

\- No durara mucho la tormenta. Ella es tu manto. Ve reina dragón…- ordena sin preámbulos Quaithe

Y ella salió hacia fuera de la torre. La arena no la deja ver nada más allá de sus manos. Y la arena picaba y pincha como agujas. Esta vez, no tan fuerte como su primera tormenta.

Escucha un ruido de espadas. Con las chipas de luz de los aceros que produce esa danza mortal cuando se tocan.

Se dirige hacia ahí. Y ve a dos hombres luchando con espadas, uno de ellos casi está cediendo. Es Ser Arthur que está venciendo a su oponente.

Pero un tercero se acerca poco honorable y desornamente por detrás de ser Arthur. Siguiendo sus instinto toma la daga con fuerza en su mano y se la clava en el cuello, como le enseño ser Jorha. Le atraviesa todo el cuello, y el hombre cae sin vida al suelo. Ante ella esta Arthur que vio que la salvo la vida, sin dejar de apuntar una espada al ponente vencido.

La arena sigue lastimando a todos los que estamos afuera. No deja oír bien ni ver tanto… los ojos y los oídos lastiman, pero en esta circunstancia con ropa, es más soportable.

Ser Arthur está listo para termina a su oponente para volver a su reina; cuando ella lo nota. En la armadura del vencido. Tiene el lobo, en su armadura, como Jon… debe ser el hermano Lyanna,… Ned.

-Detente! – ordena en vano, ya que parece que no la oyen

-Detente, tu reina te lo ordena!- dice la reina dragón, con su comando de reina. Siguiendo los deseos de la Reina loba.

Ser Arthur llega detenerse por esa oración. Cuando da ese mandato. Es como la Daenerys reina de Esso, la que fue, la reina de los siete reinos, aunque sea por un ínstate. Es un porte que no puede negar ninguno de los dos caballeros. A una rey… o reina, se le escucha, y se le obedece.

-Él es Eddard Stark, el hermano de tu reina. Y ella lo quiere vivo.

El Hermano de Lyanna reacciona a la oración. Con confusión por la tormenta que no deja ver ni oír bien nadie.

-¿Dónde está mi hermana?- exige el perro del usurpador.

-Si quieres ver a tu hermana Ser Eddard. Deberás confiar en nosotros.

-Como podría… Rhaegar secuestró a mi hermana

La espada de ser Arthur está en su cuello más firmemente. Realmente ser Arthur tiene una obsesión con su espada y los cuellos de sus oponentes.

-cuida tu palabras Ser- advierte el caballero de la espada del amanecer.

Esto no tiene sentido. Casi ni se oyen y están discutiendo en medio de una gran tormenta de arena. No la más fuerte que la primera que llego pero si lo suficiente para matarlos o desorientarlos de donde están parados. -Vamos adentro. Si quieres la verdad y ver a tu hermana ven con nosotros.

Eddard Stark ve con desconfianza a ser Arthur.

-Este hombre daría su vida por tu hermana. No temas que se la quite. Y tu hermana te quiere vivo. … ella te necesita.-

-Ser Arthur, escolta a Eddard Stark a la torre, para ver a tu reina

Las palabras descolocan ambos de distinta manera. Al guardia por su actitud de mando como lo haría la realeza. Y al hermano de la loba por el uso de las palabras empleadas "tu reina".

_ ¿tu reina?- recién el hermano de Lyanna se da cuenta que se referían a su hermana como "reina" y eso lo desconcierta. Mirando de manera asombrada a Ser Arthur, pero este le devuelve una mierda feroz, que no deja lugar a que lo cuestiones con sus preguntas. Igual hace la pregunta por su camarada y amigo muerto.

-Déjame llevar a Howland, lo cubrirá la arena. Tiene que volver a su casa.

\- A ese hombre sin honor,… debería comerlos los cuervos carroñeros. – contesta con rabia la espada del amanecer. Eddard Stark reacciona con violencia pese que tapa su cara de la arena y los ojos lo tiene irritados.

-El honor siempre el honor… eres un hipócrita.- No deja que conteste Ser Arthur, la rabia, Daenerys es la que contesta con tanta arena, que le entra en su boca pese que la tapa con una tela. – quieres a tu cobarde camarada, pues llévalo tú mismo.

-¿Qué esperas, perro usurpador? –Ser Arthur parece entre satisfecho e infeliz con esa orden. Pero obliga al lobo a cargar a su camarada. Siempre apuntado con su espada del amanecer al lobo, por si le acurré alguna idea de escape o ataque.

Esas palabras "perro usurpador" como la dijo Ser Arthur, le recordó el rencor de cómo lo decía su hermano Viserys. Sedio cuenta que hay más rencor entre lobos y dragones de lo que imaginaba. Tal vez, la verdad de Lyanna y su esposo, y la presencia de… Jon, calme esas animosidades. Un dragón y lobo, puede unir.

Daenerys No espera la respuesta empieza del caballero lobo. Empezó a Moverse a la puerta de la torre, que sabe dónde está pese a la tormenta de arena. Y el resto de los dos caballeros la acompañan.

Y todos entran cada uno con sus motivos y temores.

**VIII) UN MAR SECO DE SANGRE**

Cuando entra a la torre, nota el olor que antes no noto por horas; por haber estado tanto ante su presencia. Se acostumbró a ello, pero también lo hizo en su propia perdida. Ese olor a ocre dulzón; sangre… característico olor que sobrevenía la inminente muerte.

Dejan el cuerpo del amigo traicionero del lobo, en la puerta en planta baja.

Mientras sube el olor a ocre es más notorio y persistente. Inunda todo, falta pocos escalones de la torrecilla, que la lleva al primer nivel, al cuarto donde Lyanna Stark que está a punto de dejar este mundo y que su hijo recién entro en el mundo.

De reojo ve a Eddard Stark. Es un hombre joven de no más de unos veinte años. Sus rasgos son parecidos a Jon. En sus momentos de paz con… su sobrino; Jon le conto que físicamente era muy parecido a su señor padre Eddard Stark, y por ello su señora esposa lo odiaba.

Aunque su anhelo y deseo fue ser más como su señor padre, ser tan honorable como él. Hacer lo correcto, lo que dicta el honor. Jon fue dignó del honor y hacer lo correcto, recibió un cuchillo y murió por ello. Y Daenerys misma, es la prueba de que EL hace lo correcto. El honor y lo correcto mato el amor,… la mato.

-Maldito honor- dice Denerys en susurro. Pero parece que el oído de Eddard Stark es digno de su signo de casa. Como un lobo la escucho y la miro. Y su semblante era más de rencor. Tal vez, es más por su palabras o por el hecho que perdió un amigo poco honrada, y su hermana está en una torre. Hermana que la llama reina, cuando él cree que fue secuestrada y violada por su hermano.

Su cara es pálido como la luna brillante. Pero cuando ve a su hermana, su palidez es como la nieve fría. Camina ha apresurado a la cama a su encuentro, y le toma su mano. Lyanna tiene a su hijo, que ahora está tranquilo en el mismo lugar que lo tenía antes de irse.

-Lyanna

-Hola Ned- dice Lyanna con gran dificultad. Su vida se está yendo de su cuerpo. Daenery ahora ve esa falta de chispa que si tenía cuando le contaba su historia.

-Tienes… un hijo… El muy bastardo te violo y….

-No Ned. Sabes que nunca me iría, incluso si fuera a la fuerza. Sino quisiera irme, no me voy. Sabes que soy una loba salvaje… peligrosa. Yo quería ir… con Rhaegar Targaryen

-Pero él te secuestro y…

-Lo amo.- y con solo esa palabra con su mirada sostenida y profunda en su hermano mayor. Eddard Stark sabe que todo por lo que peleó y lo que su familia sufrió, fue por una mentira.

Ned stark agacha la mirada, y se conecta con el pequeño niño en los brazo de su Hermana.

-Él es…

-él es tu sobrino. Daeron Targaryen. – dice Lyanna levantando la vista hacia Daenerys, ya que el nombre lo elegido por su historia. De anécdota de Jon le conto; que le gustaba ser en sus juegos en Invernaría el joven Dragón. Y agrega la parte que Daenerys conoció… que no es común en su casa, tener dos nombres.- Daeron Jon… de la casa Targaryen… y la casa Stark.

Lyanna cada vez le cuesta más respirar. Su vida se está yendo.

-no… me queda mucho tiempo.

-no digas eso dulce hermana…

-Necesitas que prometas que lo cuidaras Ned… promete que lo cuidaras… - Suplica Lyanna desesperadamente en la medidas que su fuerza lo permitan,- por favor,… Ned… cuídalos

-¿cuídalos?- le desconcierta su hermano lo plural. Puede que la fiebre traiga delirios, pero no es así.

Lyanna toma la mano de Daenerys, que no se había dado cuenta que se acercó al otro extremo de la cama.

La joven loba junta la mano que tomo de Daenerys a la de su hijo

-Por favor, Ned cuídalos… ellos… son mi familia… - esas palabras de Lyanna, remueve a Daenerys… "son familia". Ella es su familia,… como lo es su hijo. Su familia… su regalo, pero aun, le duele… ¿cómo ser familia, cuando el dolor está presente?

-… enséñale a ser un buen hombre. Un Stark… pero no mates al dragón.- casi ya no le queda energía a la joven loba- porque suya…es…. Es

-Porque, suya es la canción de hielo y fuego.- termina Daenerys por ella. Lyanna la mira con cariño. Algo que no pasa desapercibido por Eddard Stark. La reina dragón solo puede ver a la joven loba, a la joven reina norteña… a la mujer que amo a su hermano Rhaegar.

Y con un solo suspiro. La vida se fue con ella, y la loba se fue con su dragón.

-¿Lyanna?…no no- Son los lamentos de un lobo perdiendo a un miembro de su manada.

En ese momento, el joven príncipe heredero del trono de hierro, empieza a mordisquear llorar. La cría de la loba tiene hambre. Daenerys hace lo que vio tantas veces en la vida de los Dothraki con sus crías y la de los caballos. Toma al niño, pero es detenida con una mano fuerte sobre su hombro de forma exigente, antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunta Ned Stark, antes de contestar alguien interviene por ella.

-No te muevas Stark, o tu cabeza se separa de tus hombros- es una de las pocas veces que Ser Arthur la defiende, o por lo menos no la interpela con desconfianza y exigencia. Su semblante tiene más tristeza por la partida de su reina, pero convicción por cuidar a su príncipe.

Daenerys se mueve y coloca a la joven vida que llego al mundo, en el seno de su madre que ha dejado este mundo. Y por instinto de supervivencia, de querer vivir, succiona la leche materna, que le dará vida. Vida y no muerte.

-Tiene hambre, y aun puede alimentarse de su madre.- dice Daenerys, como lo diría la matronas o parteras Dothraki ante la vida, que debe vivir. La supervivencia no tiene moral ni honor ni pudor ni horror.

-esto es bárbaro… ¿no lo puedes alimentar?

-no… no soy una nodriza.

-Me temo que el tiempo acaba – esa es la voz, Quaithe, que interrumpe el arrebato del afligido lobo y al dragón que ya no es más un dragón de cabellos plateados.

-Mi hermano encontrara una forma de ver. Pese a que Howland Reed murió, y sus hijos no lo ayudaron. Encontrará una manera de ver en este momento en este lugar. Y tu mi niña estas protegida ante sus ojos. El tatuaje del ojo de dragón te protege. – de esas palabras de Quaithe, solo entiende protección, pero no le quedó claro a qué se refería con protección. Miro su muñeca, que ahora además de la espiral con el dragón rojo tiene unas piedras incrustadas que rodea la muñeca como un brazalete. Se toca la piel pero no son piedras, es piel. Pero la imagen es tan real. Solo que esta caliente, al tocar todo el tatuaje, que ya no le arde. Le es agradable. En algún momento salió esas piedras que se parece a…

\- Obsidiana- completa nuevamente la diosa, leyendo sus pensamiento y no contestando su palabras- Lo siento, es la costumbre. No es un tatuaje, está en tu piel. Si presionas lo notaras. – Y lo hace, presiona y tiene relieve. Incluso la parte de la piedra tiene la porosidad de obsidiana, y su característico calor. Pero estaba la otra parte, sobre su hermano verlos y que la muerte Howland Reed el amigo deshonroso de Eddard Stark está muerto. ¿Y que sus hijos no podrán ayudar a su hermano?...

Estaba a punto de pregunta pero un exaltado y furioso Eddard Stark se mete en la conversación con "sus preguntas".

-¿QUIEN ERES? – pregunta el lobo, a la diosa de la máscara roja. Pensando en su hermana y amigo caído.

\- Me temo que no es momento contestaciones. La tormenta está por terminar.- es la respuesta tajante de Quaithe.

Ned está apunto de quejarse. Pero Quaithe lo detiene, antes de algún argumento.

-Si quieres salvar a esta criatura, deberás hacer todo lo que te diga.

-¿Porque lo haría?- cuestiona el lobo con sus dientes apretados, listo para atacar.

-"Porque la noche es oscura y llena de terrores". Y cuando tuviste tiempo para el amor con tu rosa blanca, la dejaste por deber "no hay deber en el amor, ni deber en estar juntos… elige Ned Stark. Tu rosa blanca o tu deber"

-¿Cómo sabes…?- pregunta el lobo Stark con los ojos abiertos y asustado. Parase que esas palabras tiene sentido para él, las dos almas vivas adultas no dioses restante del cuarto no las entiende, ni tiene sentido.

-Se muchas cosas NEd. Ahora ve con tu hermana y despídete correctamente, como dicta los dioses antiguos. Aunque sea brevemente.

Y el lobo se aleja de Quaithe. La diosa se acerca más a la ventana de la torrecilla alejados del asombrado y algo asustado Eddard Stark. Dejando los dos hombres solos en el otro extremo de la habitación. Daenerys se acerca a la diosa. Sus palabras le recuerda, a Daenerys, alguien similar…

-El hermano de Jon- susurra Daenerys. Bran Stark que decían que era la memoria de los hombres, y que veía todo…

\- El cuervo de tres ojos- completa la diosa como siempre.

-… tu hermano.- ahora completa la Daenerys a la hija de un dios.

-siempre fuiste lista mi pequeño dragón. Me temo que los tiempos apuran.

-Pero,…cómo es posible, es el hermano de Jon. Es un Satrk, no un dios.- dice la reina dragón, en susurro, cayendo todas las piezas. Ella nunca supo muy bien, cual era o el alcance de los "poderes "del hermano de Jon. Pero siempre le parecido ridículo que fuera la memoria de los hombres. El poder de la memoria, así que como saber toda la historia de todo el mundo, es más un peligro que un alivio. Ese poder es un arma. El saber la historia del pasado del ahora,… y del futuro… es doblegarte a la regla. No es humano.

-si. No es humano. Pero no tiene, toda la historia del mundo. En eso mi hermano, es traicionero. Sabe la historia de su lugar de su cárcel, pero de ahí se extendió… dominio de todo poniente. En Essos, está el fuego, no es su dominio.- dice nuevamente leyendo su mente sus pensamiento la hija de una diosa.

-Suena como un tirano

-Me gustaría pensar, que es más anheló de lo que deseaba, que creo, que fue y los destruyo… pero… pero eso es una historia larga. Y no es el momento

-¡TENGO DERECHO A SABER!- levanta la voz, y los dos hombres se exaltan con su tono dominante y fuerte. Incluso Jon empieza a llorar.

En voz baja. Y mística que solo la para retruena en ella.- Por apurarte, desesperarte, y no ver más allá de lo evidente, perdiste todo. Primero ante una bruja perdiste hijo de tu carne y tu esposo, después ante lo evidente de tus asesores, perdiste hijos de la madre dragones, a tu hermana… y a tu pequeño en desembarco del rey. Y quemaste a todos los hijos de otras madres, y a sus madres.

Daenerys trata de retener las lágrimas, algunas escapan rebeldemente. Quaithe le pone la mano sobre su cara, no en forma invasiva, sino más en forma maternal.

-No te digo esto para lastimarte, mi niña, mi pequeño dragón. Lo digo porque te quiero. Eres parte de mi – eso la sobresalta, ¿era hija de una diosa?...

Quaithe hace un leve sonido agradable, como lo aria una abuela con sus nietos.

-tienes una madre y… un padre. Pero parte de mí ser está ahí. Como todo es parte de todo. Pero tú eres mi elegida. Te digo esto, para que no cometas los mismos errores. Sé que el ansia de los dragones es difícil de domar. Pero tú sabes las consecuencias de no hacerlo. – antes estas palabras Daenerys baja la cara con pesar. Pero Quaithe la sube para que la mire a los ojos. – Es tiempo, de actuar. Y cuando sea el momento, te contare todo. Incluso lo que ningún ser vivo que pisa en esta tierra ha oído. Confía en mí. Y sobre todo, confía en ti. ¿De acuerdo?

-Si – dice Daenerys mansamente.

Ambas se acercan, a los otros dos hombres, con una Daenerys más respuesta y serena.

Ser Arthur, es el que habla. Parece haber encontrado algo en las frases anteriores de Quaithe, dichas para Eddard Stark. Mira ahora al lobo, que torpemente trata de consolar al pequeño príncipe lobo dragón.

-Más te vale que no lastimes a mi hermana

-No quise, solo elegí… a mi familia, y al deber que tenía con mi gente.- esas palabras de Eddard Stark quito toda la tranquilidad que obtuvo con la charla con la diosa. Solo podía recordar la miseria, y el abandono que provoco Jon y su familia con ella.

No es de extrañar donde Jon saco ese orientación al deber y la familia… lobo. Quería gritarle al Stark que ese deber la dejo sola le quito todo, incluso la mato. Si algo que causa tanto daño y quita tanto, ¿Cómo puede ser bueno?

-Tu hermana está bien… por ahora. Siempre y cuando hagan lo que les digo.- Fue la contestación de Quaithe para con Ser Arthur.

\- Aran lo que le digo. Eddard iras a presentarte ante el Rey Roberth- dice Quaithe pero es detenido por el único caballero de la guardia del rey… Targaryem=n.

\- ¡él no es el rey!

Con una sola mirada de Quaithe, Ser Arthur para su arrebato. Pero sigue mirando con recelo pues fiel a su rey, reina y príncipe.

Con la agitación de la charla y el arrebato de la espada del amanecer frente a un rey usurpador, Jon empezó a llorar más fuerte en los brazos del lobo. La desesperación del tío por su sobrino irritado, lo llevo a la incomodidad y se acercó a Daenerys. Para que ella lo consolara. Pero los recuerdos de la familia de lobos, y como Jon los eligió sobre ella. Y el abandono, la dejo sola, con su hijo muerto en la llama de una chimenea. No podía tocarlo. Automáticamente se alejó como si fuera la peste.

-Eres mujer, de seguros sabes consolar a un niño.

-Sí, soy mujer. No todas las mujeres son madres. Aunque son "Una mujer" que perdió más hijos de lo que sostuvo en su brazos. Y todo por tu causa.- el arrebato de Daenerys, era una mezcla de lo que está viviendo ahora, pero sobre todo, de su vida antes de la muerte. Antes que un lobo que también era un dragón, la rechazo y le clavo una daga en su corazón.

Esas palabras dejaron ambos hombres desconcertados… y afligidos, con la confesión, de la perdida de… sus hijos.

Quaithe se acerca lentamente Ned Stark. Este esta defensivo, ante el movimiento de la mujer con la máscara roja en la cara, pero el niño se mueve y protesta aun más por el movimiento de su tío. La diosa, le coloca el pulgar en su frente del pequeño lobo dragón.

\- Muñgēdy Vosēshieraki – y dejo de llorar. Mágicamente. Palabras que suenan familiar y a la vez son ajenas, antiguas como el tiempo.

Sin perder tiempo la hija de dioses, se dirige al caballero de la espada del mañana.

-Ser Arthur tú serás el protector de los últimos Targaryen que quedan. Iras al norte a proteger a tu príncipe. Iras incognito, no te llamaras ni serás Ser Arthur Dayne. Serás un hombre nuevo cualquiera que vive en el norte. Un leñador y cazador errante, en tierras norteñas. Tu apariencia deberás modificar. Pero antes, debes ir a tu casa, a tu hermana. Si en verdad quieres que ella este a salvo, debes ir tú hogar, a dejar la espada de tus ancestros.

-No… mi hermana y… es la espada…- intenta protestar Ser Arthur Dayne.

-Deja la espada al cuidado de tu hermana, que llegara el día que tendrás que usarla para defender y salvar a tu rey y al reino de los vivos. Haz mis palabras un hecho, y te aseguro augurios de éxito en tu provenir. No haz caso a mis palabras y no solo condenaras a tu príncipe sino a tu hermana también, cayendo de una torre. Cuando veas a tu hermana dile estas palabras "no saltes al vacío, cuando ahora tienes un propósito" y después entrega tu espada en sus manos.

Termino con Ser Arthur y sigue con el lobo Stark

-Te presentaras ante el ciervo, y servirás al ciervo,… no es algo que te cueste, por tu hermandad compartida. Él no es un cordero. Presentaras al niño ante tu Rey. No lo aras solo, la chica- refiriéndose a Daenerys- será quien decida el destino de tu sobrino. Si la contradices ante tu rey, será el fin de tu sobrino. El hijo de la joven loba y príncipe dragón, será aplastado por una montaña como su hermano Aegon. En tu manos esta su destino, contradice mis palabras, y su muerte está asegurada ante las manos de tu amigo ciervo. – las palabras son como un presagio pero con un sentido muy macabro y exacto de lo que puede pasar, sino se siguen sus palabras. Ned stark parece impactado y acepta con un asentamiento de cabeza. Por otro lado, ella… no entiende. ¿El destino de Jon está en sus manos?

Después de esto se dirige ante Daenerys.

-Elegiste este regalo. Se sabio Stormborn- continua la diosa de la máscara roja, no se refirió como Daenerys sino como su nombre en memoria a la tormenta con la cual vino a la vida, que ahora vino con otra tormenta, igual de poderosa, pero con otros elementos. No es agua, es arena… pero ambas son mares interminables, majestosos, poderosos y mortales.

Quaithe siguió con sus mandatos a los mortales y no dioses de la torre de la alegría.

\- No enterraran nadie. Partirán ahora.

-Pero mi amigo Howland… murió y tengo que enterrarlo. Se lo debo, mi honor…

\- Howland Reed, es libre. Mi hermano no lo podrá usar. Su familia será libre de sus alas y visión. Howland Reed estará devuelto a su casa, Eddard Stark. Le puedo dar esa promesa. Como Ser Oswell será enterrado juntos a sus camaradas. Creerme, no hay más honor que mis manos para darle honores de sepulturas; contadas son las ocasiones que lo hacen mis propias manos. Y el honor será de ellos, sea por fe de los siete, del dios del fuego… o de los viejos dioses.

Todos se detienen a pensar en las pérdidas, y en las vidas de amigos a familiares pedidos. Daenerys piensan en sus propias pedidas y la suya misma. El honor es una palabra que no le gusta tanto. Le causo dolor, sufrimiento y la muerte.

-¿Mi hermana?… la tengo que llevar a casa.- pregunta un afligido Ned, con temor de que no pueda llevar sus restos al norte.

-Sí, la llevarás. Ante tu rey y después al norte.- hace un pequeño intervalo como mirando a la ventana- Es hora. Ya saben qué hacer. Háganlo

Esas fueron las últimas palabras y desapareció ante la mirada y asombros de todos.

Todos bajaron listos y preparados para partir. Daenerys con un equipaje más ligero. Ayudo a Eddard Stark junto con Ser Arthur a preparar el cuerpo de Lyanna para el viaje.

Ser Arthur se para frente a ella, Y la mira con intensidad.

-No sé quién eres, pero creo que eres parte de mi príncipe… y su familia. Aunque ahora no pareces mucho con tu pelo negro. Pero tus ojos,… son los ojos de la reina madre,… - dice Ser Arthur con cierto dejo de camarería. Aunque aún tiene un cierto rango de desconfianza, característico para cualquier guardia real. No confiar en todos, con plenitud.

-Gracias ser Arthur. Cuidare a tu príncipe, no dejare que nadie lo lastime.

-Creo,… creo que te creo. No veremos, pronto… en el norte- es una promesa del caballero del amanecer.

-En el norte.- asegura Daenerys.

-Todas tus palabras a los norteños, son ciertas. Pero no dejes que te influyan.- Daenerys sonríe ante las palabras de Ser Arthur. La próxima vez que se vea, no será un Ser o Arthur Dayne, o la espada del mañana.

-Buen vieja Ser.

-Buena fortuna, mi señora – le sonríe un poco, el futuro ex Ser.

Y con eso, Ser Arthur partió hacia su casa, al encuentro de su hermana. Deberá ser un viaje rápido, y ocultar quien es. Pero conociendo la zona y sabiendo donde están los peligros, algo le dice que volverá a ver en inhóspito invierno del norte.

-Vamos…no se tu nombre- dice Eddard Stark.

No había dicho su nombre, ni le había preguntado por el mismo. La atención del lobo estaba en su manada, que moría por su cachorro. Decir que es un Targaryen, ahora con su pelo negro aunque sus ojos son violetas, no sería creíble. Parece más de Dorne, que valyriana pura. Claro, que el príncipe heredero por fortuna tiene toda una apariencia de lobo que de dragón; pero el dragón está ahí, el dragón que Jon no sabía que tenía, pero de vez en cuando surgía.

Ella no quería usar el nombre que tanto dolor, sufrimiento y finalmente la muerte le causo. Pero a la vez, quería esa familiaridad que también sintió con ese nombre. Por qué ese nombre fue ambos, fue dolor y la muerte, como felicidad e inocencia. Y todo nacido en una tempestad.

-Dany. Dany Stormborn.

Ajusto al pequeño a su improvisado cargador de telas en el pecho. Se acercaba a unos de los caballos. Cuando el lobo, la paro.

-Déjame ayudarte a subir al caballo.- dijo Eddard Stark. Se lo está diciendo a una Khaleesi, aunque él no lo sepa. El caballo es parte de ella. Como su pueblo Dothraki, sangre de mi sangre.

De un salto ágil con el hijo de Lyanna en su pecho sube al caballo. Eddard stark queda intrigado pero no impresionado, tal vez, las norteñas montan los caballos tan ágilmente. En su visita al norte nadie le mostro nada, solo le gruñeron y la despreciaron. No tiene forma de saber si las mujeres norteñas son buenas jinetes.

-Quiero disculparme.- comienza en lobo sobre su caballo.

-¿De qué?- o más bien, Daenerys debería preguntar de que parte se disculpa de su encuentro.

-Sobre pedirte que calmaras,…- mira al bebe en su pecho. Ella se ofreció, ante la torpeza del lobo al querer llevar a un bebe de costado. Que sería fatal para un niño, podía resbalar y caer. Ella sabe cómo llevar niños en su pecho. Los dothraki saben colaborar entre sí, más cuando se trata de los niños, los cachorros, son su responsabilidad. Distinto es cuando es adulto, si un adulto no puede seguir se deja atrás. Pero los ancianos, se respeta y venera igual que los pequeños sementales. Ella llevo en su pecho a más de un niño cuando cruzo la basura roja. Varios murieron, uno de ellos en su pecho. Al final, parece que en su vida a matado a más gente e inocente, de lo que salvo. –y… lo siento, por tu perdida.

Debe de notar su cara de desconcierto, porque ella no sabía que perdida se refería… tuvo muchas, y ninguna que este lobo supiera.

-A los… niños que perdiste. Yo voy a tener un bebe con mi esposa. El primero. Y… lo siento

-Eres afortunado de poder tener hijos. De tener una familia- esta última parte la dice con pesar. De que ella nunca tuvo una familia. Solo tiene este regalo, que quiere, pero no entiende. Ned debió darse cuenta de su estado de ánimo, porque lo que dice, solo la desconcierta sobre este hombre.

-Lyanna te considera parte de su familia. Asique ahora eres parte de mi familia. Eres uno más de nuestra manando.

No sabe que contestar, asique dice lo que sale de su corazón y llega a sus labios.

-No sé qué es una familia, nunca tuve una propia de sangre. Y la que adquirí en mi camino, o me traicionaron, y me lo quitaron.

No quiere seguir esta conversación, le duele pensar lo que perdió. Así que insta al caballo a que valla más rápido, sin llegar un galope por el bulto entre su pecho. La incomodidad fue captada, por el lobo. No se acercó mucho a su lado pero estaba justo detrás de ella.

Cabalgaron por horas.

Nuevamente se asegura de atar bien a la pequeña vida que lleva en su pecho. Para que este cómodo. Hasta ahora, no se queja. Está tranquilo.

Ned vuelve ver al bulto en su pecho. Mientras lo caballos siguen avanzando hacia el sur.

\- Tenemos que llamarlo… Jon. No podemos llamarlo Daeron…

-Claro, es muy Targaryen, para tu amigo usurpador.- no puede evitar responder mordazmente ante el comentario.

Llegaron a la primera posada, para su primer descanso del largo viaje.

**IX) PARA IR AL NORTE TIENES QUE IR AL SUR**

Calvaron varios días, antes llegaron a una taberna donde Eddard Stark se encontraron con otros norteños y… soldados Baratheon y Lannister.

En esa posada, se pudo localizar una nodriza llamada Wylla. Ella fue la que alimento al hijo de Lyanna. Y fue la que llevo al niño por pedido de Eddark Stark. Puede que sea por desconfianza o por su última charla, o simplemente el pretexto del que niño necesita alimentarse con frecuencia.

El pequeño hijo de Lyanna no se encuentra en su pecho por varias lunas. Estuvo llorando más, pese a la comida abundante de la nodriza. Y ella no se siente mal por ello, pero hay un vacío; que puede atribuirlo a la falta del pequeño bulto en su pecho, o al hecho de que no se siente ella misma cuando ve la imagen en los reflejos pulidos.

Es como otra persona. Su pelo blanco no está. Aunque sus ojos no son extraños ante ella, y es un alivio. Por lo menos no es una niña de trece años, ahora es una joven mujer de dieciséis. Una pequeña, e irónica ventaja.

Antes de partir, para llegar por fin a la capital, el lobo Stark dejo claro que nombre daría al niño. Pese al intercambio de hace días, sobre su desconformismo ante el nombre que no es valyriano. Parece que el lobo, la cree tonta. Obviamente no le gusta que le quiten el nombre Targaryem, pero no es estúpida en rebeldía por llamarlo Daeron en vez de Jon.

Es casi absurdo como la trata. Como si fuera una niña que no entiende el mundo. Y que no sabe el significado de las palabras… y sobre todo de los nombres. Ella vivió toda una vida con solo su nombre. Pero otra vez, Eddard Stark insiste. Y ella lo deja seguir, como si fuera una niña que debe tutelar.

-No podemos llamarlo con el nombre Targaryen. Debes llamarlo Jon. Lyanna lo llamo así. Es un buen nombre. Jon. Como el nombre de un gran hombre, uno que me crio y fue un segundo padre para mí. Jon Arryn – y fue los dichos del stark. Ahora sabe cómo "su Jon" obtuvo el nombre, por ese tal Jon Arryn. Como lo llamaba su hermano los perros usurpadores, se refería a los Stark pero también a Arryn. Ahora recuerda que Arryn murió, misteriosamente, según su ex mano, a manos de su padre Lannister o su hermana. Algún león lo mato. Irónico, los aliados, siempre termina después matándose, por el mismo poder que buscaron juntos.

Pero es hora que Eddard Stark conozca, y sepa lo que es despertar al dragón. Y sobre todo, que ella no es ninguna tonta, o que no entienda el mundo, o la nobleza y el poder.

-Puedes engañar a tu... Rey, pero no te engañes a ti mismo. Él no es solo un Jon. Él no es solo un lobo y es también un dragón. No te olvides, no lo condenes a no saber quién es. No hay cosa más terrible que no saber quién eres y de donde provienes. Es un vacío que no se completa con una sola mitad, cuando la otra falta. Un dragón solo, es una cosa terrible- dice estas palabras pensando en "su Jon", y su falta de identidad. En el dolor, de no saber su otra mitad, que en su momento fue la de su madre, pero que en realidad fue la de su padre la que le faltaba. Jon nunca pudo abrazar lo que era, parte de la culpa es de ella. Pero no puede culparse, su dolor era grande la segaba, y aun lo hace.

Siente la mirada penétrate e interrogante del lobo stark. Ella le sostiene la mirada, hasta que el lobo sede. Esta vez, el dragón gano.

Una pequeña victoria. Le saca una sonrisa en sus labios. Que no es desapercibida por el lobo stark, eh increíblemente responde con la leve sonrisa, como la de "su Jon" le daba.

El día llego.

EL momento de Enfrentar al usurpador.

Su rabia de dragón emerge. Sabe que debe de controlarse. "Tiene que estar con estos asesinos que mataron a su familia. No solo a los adultos, sino a los niños pequeños. Su padre era un loco, pero el no mato niños… pero,… ella, si lo hizo. Mato a muchos niños. Sin razón, tanta sin razón que ni ella sabe por qué. Esa voz que decía con las campanas, quémalo a todos"

Entra a la cámara del rey. Es tan, distinta a como entro en aquella vida, en la que murió. Además de estar destruida, por el poder de Drogon tenía una belleza única. Esta visión no queda atrás.

Hay, dragones, cráneos de dragones. Cuatro. No sabe con exactitud cuál cráneo corresponde a que dragón, que le contaba su hermano cuando era bueno con ella. Pero el más grande es de Balerion. Su cabeza es más grande que la de Drogon, no por mucho.

Su hijo Drogon algún día será tan grande como Balerion. Pero ya no sabe si volverán a la vida o no abra la llegada de sus hijos a este mundo.

Este no es su mundo, no es su época, pero aquí está. Solo espera que su ultimo hijo Drogon que queda en la tierra de los hombres este bien y que sus otros hijos que no pisa más esta tierra de los hombres, estén con sus seres queridos: Missandei, Ser Jorah y todo sus inmaculados y Dothraki muertos.

Con el rey usurpador, estaba todos lo de su consejo. Los Lannister, Tywin Lannister y su hijo Jaime lannister, Jon Arryn, entre otros que no conoce.

Se sobresaltó al ver un joven pero de alguna forma igual, tal vez más delgado pero igual de calvo,… la Araña, Varys. Este fue que la enveneno, y le quito un pedazo de su ser, hecho carne. Su niño. La enferma, físicamente, al punto que Eddard Stark la sostuvo con firmeza. En susurros se asegura de que este bien. – ¿Estas bien?...no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.- se indigna por su debilidad, pero las palabras del lobo,… la tranquiliza.

Todos señores que sirvieron a su Rey y todos señores que lo traicionaron.

No puede justificar a su padre, pero puede entenderlo; como no volverse loco en un jauría de leones que quiere comerte y telarañas de araña que quiere envenenarte. ¿Cómo alguien podría lograr la cordura? Y ella lo sabe muy bien, lo vivió. Ellos son tan responsables de los actos como su propio Rey loco. La diferencia, es que tanto Reyes como Reinas caen y ellos siguen… siempre en el mismo lugar de consejero.

Antes de acercarse al ante el "rey usurpador" lo primero que escucha es la voz de Eddard Stark quien habla a su oído.

-No hables, ni digas nada. Déjame hablar- dice el Eddard stark. Solo que las palabras de Quaithe se refería a ella como parte de esa charla. O eso entendió de la forma encriptada de la diosa con mascara roja. Pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por un sonido tronador

\- ! MALDITOS! ¡Estas mierdas de calaveras de dragones! Saquen todas… esos malditos cráneos!.- dice el Rey usurpador.

Sus ojos que estaban dirigidos a los magníficos cráneos que le recordaban a sus hijos, aunque también le recordaba la muerte de sus hijos por los escorpiones de los hombres y la lanza helada de los Otros. Admirar La maravillaba, lo majestoso y hermoso de estas criaturas incluso en su despojo en la muerte.

Robert Baratheon no es gordo. Eso fue lo primero que noto y le asombro.

Era esbelto y muy musculoso. Fornido. No era feo. Es más, se nota sus rasgos perdidos valyriano, por parte de su abuela Targaryen,… irónico. Si tanto es su odio a los Targaryen, debería pasarse un cuchillo por su cuello. Palabras que le gustaría escupir, pero se lo traga. Un trago amargo.

Es verdad que ella nunca vio al rey usurpador en persona, pero todos los que hablan con ella del rey usurpador, decían que su barriga rivalizaba con la de un buey adulto. No es lo que esperaba, aunque siempre le hablaron que en su momento de conquista era un hombre fuerte y robusto. Un guerrero. Ante ella, estaba el guerrero. Y eso la enojo.

-Ned, dime, ¿dónde está mi Lyanna?- pregunta un rey Robert con desesperación

-mi rey,..Lyanna,… ella,… murió de fiebre.

-¡Maldito, dragón!... Maldigo el día que la secuestro a mi preciosa Lyanna, mi pájaro libre.- dice el usurpador, su palabras contiene pesar y melancolía. Pero son carentes de conocimiento. Sí, Lyanna es libre, pero no como un pájaro, sino como un lobo. Ella circunda libremente, y toma lo que quiere, no como un pájaro que solo vuela y es casado por un halcón.

-Dime Ned. ¿Dónde está?.. Quiero verla, quiero enterrarla con honores. Como se merece mi reina.- insiste el enamorado, pero errado rey con su reina que no la quería.

Daenerys no puede dejar de pensar que Lyanna no es "su reina", nunca lo sería… ella es reina de su hermano Rhaegar.

-No. No la voy enterrar donde deseas, ni daré honores reales. Volverá a casa, donde debe de estar. Con los demás. Con mi hermano y mi padre.- es la palabra firme de un lobo que defiende la mandada de todo. Incluso ante su rey,… su buen amigo.

\- Pero…- un Rey sin palabras, nunca es bueno. Nunca será un buen rey. Ella nunca quedo sin palabras ante su corte. Incluso aquella vez que su hijo mato a un niño. Mostro dolor, pero no quedo sin palabras.

-No Robert, ira a casa… tiene que descansar en nuestro hogar. Me lo debes.

\- Entiendo- el ciervo sede ante el lobo.

\- Ese maldito, Rhaegar me quito el amor de mi vida. Me quito todo. Pero yo le quite más. No solo el trono, sino su familia. Ninguna escoria de engendros de dragón sobrevivirá. Murieron esos niños engendros de los siete. Ahora eliminare, a los otros niños engendros… abominación… esos malditos…

-¿Que otros niños?- y esa pregunta viene de su propia voz. Es ella quien pregunta. No lo puede evitar. Esos engendros puede ser su ¿hermano Viserys… y ella misma? ¿O su madre? La cara del Stark que tiene a lado la mira con reproche… listo para sacar o distraer a su rey amigo de la pregunta de la insolente chica de ojos violetas y pelo negro.

\- ¿!quiénes son esos engendros!?... el hermano de la escoria, que ahora es puré de carne molida, gracias mi martillo… Y su madre e hijo por nacer del incesto con un loco rey vil.!- retruena el rey usurpador con demencia.

-¿Quieres matar a Rhaella y su hijo no nato?- pregunta el lobo con asombro.

\- Claro,… eso engendros Ned,… tu mejor que nadie sabes. Mataron a tu padre y hermano.

-Son niños inocente, mi rey. No hay honor en matar niños.- dice horrorizado Eddard Stark ante la perspectiva de matar niños inocente. El acto le llama la atención. ¿No se opuso o dijo algo, cuando mataron a los hijos de Elia. Incluso a la propia Elia siendo violada y asesinada?... ¿o lo hace ahora más por su manada, porque Jon es parte de su manada?... ella y Viserys solo son archivos expiatorio. – YA te dije, que no mato niños ni mujeres inocentes. Te lo dije antes, cuando mataron a los hijos de Elia. Y lo que pasó a Elia.

-Son Targaryens!

\- son niños inocentes. Y una mujer que no es… Targaryen sino Dorniense.- replica Ned Stark. Y la reina dragón queda descolocada. Tal vez, realmente Ned no quiere matar a ningún niño Targaryen y no lo hace por su manada. Por su sobrino. Le asombra pero no le extraña, "su Jon" era igual. Honor ante todo. Pero, al final, ella no era de la manada. Y ella murió por no ser de la manda y por ese honor. Un lobo, siempre defiende a su manada, con honor mediante para usarlo para sus intereses.

-No puedo seguirte en esto mi rey. Sabes muy bien que te sigo hasta el fin del mundo. Te lo demostré con sangre derramada de mi gente,… de mi propia manada. Siempre hay un Stark en invernaría. Pero Puedo dejar de ser el guardián invernaría si es tu deseo. – continua el lobo, mirando directamente a los ojos del rey ciervo. Como dos conocidos, que se admirar, y tiene una gran diferencia que lo separa. Y que uno de los dos debe de ceder.

-No digas tonterías.- cede el Rey usurpador, lo dice con rabia. – Sé que eres el hombre de un gran honor. Pero el honor mata tanto como la guerra, Ned. – increíblemente Daenerys está de acuerdo con estas palabras del rey usurpador. El honor mata más que la guerra, y mata con un cuchillo al corazón de una reina. –Por mi Lya. Por qué sé que eres leal a mí, y por nuestra amistad dejare esto de lado. Pero ten cuidado Ned, en donde depositas ese honor. Por qué un honor mal dirigido es tan certero como un cuchillo clavado al corazón- dice El Rey usurpador, y con asco Daenerys no puede estar más de acuerdo. Se siente que esta traicionando a su familia al estar de acuerdo con el hombre que masacro a su familia.

Después de ese momento, surrealista de estar de acuerdo con Rey usurpador. El asesino de su casa. El Rey siguió hablando y maldiciendo con blasfemias a su casa. Burlándose de los Targaryens muertos y como murieron. Tanto de su hermano Rhaegar, como sus hijos.

Por cada palabra que decía ese bastardo, del rey usurpador, se mordía la lengua. Podía sentir el gusto a sangre en su boca. Cada palabra de insulto a su familia aumentaba más la sangre en su boca. Le gustaría decir Dracarys y usar a sus tres hijos dragones para matar mil veces a este bastardo, que lo llama Rey.

La sangre se acumula más en su boca.

Las palabras de su casa son, Sangre y fuego. Ahora la vivía de otra manera que nunca pensó vivir; las ganas de quemar y no tener fuego, y la sangre derramar de este rey y los suyos. Solo derrama su propia sangre en su boca. Perdida en sus pensamientos, algo le llamo la atención de los dichos del rey usurpador.

-El niño escapo, junto a los guardias. Y la madre quedo atrás, pero no se encontró. – Se empieza a reír el rey usurpador más fuerte- Pueda, que no tenga que matar a dos. Ya que no se encontró en el castillo señales de la reina Rhaella y su bastardo en su vientre. La flota quedo totalmente destruida y nadie sobrevivo, por esa espantosa tormenta. – Se vuelve a reír el rey usurpador- Los dioses están con nosotros, y no con estos engendros. ¿No lo ves?!..Es un mensaje de los dioses para eliminar a todos, incluso los elementos se revela contra ellos.

Más…más… y más de su sangre se mezcla en su boca con la saliva. Se acumula tanta, que puede ser un rio. Pero Hay algo que la sobresalto, tanto ella como su madre, desaparecieron, no se encontraron… ¿muertas?

\- No matare niños, Robert, ya te lo dije antes, con los hijos de Rhaegar y su madre Elia. Lo siento mi rey. Eso no es honorable- dice Ned stark, quiere decirle, gracias porque está defendiendo a su familia, hasta que recuerda a quien defiende es… a Jon. No a ella y a su otro hermano o madre o los otros hijos de Rhaegar. Puede que allá algo de remordimiento ante la acción por el honor, pero es su manada la que defiende; ella y su familia no es parte de esa manada. No realmente, no como Targaryen.

Se ve el fastidio en el Rey Robert ante las palabras del único Stark en la sala. Pero sus ojos se clavan en Daenerys y en la mujer que esta alado. Quien es Wylla, que lleva a Jon en brazos.

-¿quién eres?- El rey Robert exige, mirando a Daenerys. Ella asombrosamente, no se inmuta ante la exigencia del rey usurpador.

La sangre esta acumulada en su boca. Un rio de sangre, su sangre, que quiere escupir a los pies de ese usurpador. Que masacro a su familia y… aparentemente, su madre y ella en su vientre desaparecida, no son sus víctimas. Puede que sea un regalo de los dioses. Ella está aquí por un regalo.

Hay que sobrevivir, y volver… con fuego y… sangre. Y para poder volver, tiene que tener sangre en su cuerpo. Con un solo trago, la sangre bajo por su garganta, entrando a su cuerpo y no saliendo a los pies del usurpador. "Mi rio de sangre que trague, la devolveré mil veces a los tuyos. Soy sangre hecha fuego" se prometió Daenerys, su dragón indomable. El dragón que despertó. Aunque, sino recuerda ma,l Robert Baratheon, murió en una cacería. Aunque su ex mano tiene la teoría que fue su hermana quien lo mando a matar. Matado por leones en su cacería de jabalíes. Solo espera que se ella quien lo mate.

Ahora doma el dragón enfurecido, con la máscara que tanto uso en su tiempo de reina. Y asume su postura real frente a un… Rey… usurpador.

-Soy Dany Stormborn,… su majestad- entre su nombre y "su majestad" demora unos segundos que son eternos. La cara del Stark, no es nada de mascara de realeza, es nerviosa. Se nota que esta incómodo. No le extraña, Jon era igual de inútil en tema de realeza y… fingir.

El rey usurpador se aparta de Su amigo Stark, se acerca a Ella. Ahora la mira más directamente, inspeccionando facciones, su rostro y… sus ojos.

-¿De dónde eres?- pregunta el Rey Robert prestando más atención a su cuerpo y luego volviendo a sus ojos.

Daenerys no sabe bien que contestar, y decide decir la verdad. Como bien aprendió de Tyrion, las verdades a medias son mejor, que mentiras a medias. Son más convincentes.

-Soy de Volantis,… su alteza.- otra vez, deja esa demora en su título. Y el lobo Stark, se pone aún más nervioso.

-Tienes rasgos Targaryen- "claro que si bastardo, es porque soy un Targaryen". Eso es lo que quiere decir su dragón que ha despertado. Con ganas de reclamar los dichos de su casa… fuego… y… sangre.

-Son rasgos de Valyrian. Como en gran parte de Essos lo tiene. La vieja valyria está en la sangre de todos de alguna manera… en Essos e incluso se puede ver en Poniente… sin ser Targaryen, claro está… su majestad… En este mundo se genera muchos bastardos- es una indirecta que el mismo rey usurpador es Targaryen por su abuela, pero lo trata de disfrazar políticamente por el bien de todos… y suyo. Además, de que es una máquina de engendrar bastardos. No tiene dudas que ya engendro alguno. Justificado con la desdicha de perder su amor, y así mitigar el dolor de la soledad.

-Essos y sus mezclas. Un poco lejos de tus tierras- cuestiona el rey usurpador. Pero Daenerys no pierde los nervios, y tiene su máscara bien puesta. No se puede decir lo mismo del Eddard Stark, casi es un fantasma de lo blanco que esta.

-los Eossis somos espíritus libres… claro, cuando no hay cadenas en sus cuellos por maestros- replica la reina dragón, aunque su rey usurpador, no este enterado de eso. O de sus orígenes Targaryen.

-Un lugar bárbaro- reprocha el rey con intriga de la mujer que lo desafía.

-Tan barbaron, como señores matándose por un trono de espadas, que solo pinchan el culo… su majestad- no pudo controlar esa parte de ella,.. El dragón despierto es difícil de domar. Pero mantiene su cara, una leve sonrisa acompaña a la frase que pronunció.

Un estruendo se escucha… por un momento piensa que son paso de los guardias con sus espadas dirigiéndose y apuntando a ella, para clavarla a la pared. Pero no lo es. Es la risa delirante, del rey usurpador. Que tiene una risa histérica, que provoco su comentario. Tal vez, el rey usurpador sea más Targaryen de lo que cree… y la locura está en El.

-Tienes agallas niña. Pero es verdad, algo tonto porque luchar, un sella muy fea… y sobre todo… pincha el culo- enfatiza el rey usurpador, tocando su nalga.

Hay un pequeño quejido, protesta por tanto ruido.

-¿quién es este bebe?- pregunta El rey usurpador, mirando a una Wylla nerviosa, que sostiene el pequeño bulto que se mueve en sus pecho.

\- Él es mí…

Es Eddard Stark el que empieza responder. En unos segundos recuerda todas las historias que le conto Jon sobre su padre. Jon era muy feliz de tener ese padre. Pero a la vez, y puede que Jon incluso no se dé cuenta, ese padre le quito muchas cosas. Le quito la posibilidad de ser un padre, de tener tierras, de formar una familia… le quito su dragón. El legado de Jon era de grandeza y su propia vida lo fue reafirmando.

Primero siendo el comandante de la guardia de la noche, después siendo elegido como rey del norte. Todo por mérito propio… pero nunca llego ser alguien, porque siempre le falto ese pedazo… el dragón. El orgullo con el deber ser. Con el deber del lobo. Jon aprendió y fue verdadero hijo de Ned Stark. Fue un lobo, pero él no es un lobo… es más. Suya es la canción de hielo y fuego. Lobo y dragón.

Un dragón no es un esclavo, y Jon siempre fue un esclavo, de su deber. Para poder ser lo que debe ser tiene que saber lo que es el poder. Los lobos son manada sabe mantener la unidad, y los dragones son poder.

-Es hijo Brandon Stark- dice Daenerys con firmeza, haciendo que la cabeza del único lobo de la sala la mire con rencor.

-El no… - el lobo empieza a defender a su hermano deshonrado con un bastardo.

-Después de su muerte, los dioses bendijeron su llegada, para que los lobos lo acobijen, como el lobo que es. Él es un Stark… el hijo de Branndo Stark. – Daenerys dice esas palabras mirando a Eddard Stark. Nota que hay una cierta aceptación, las palabras de Quaithe fueron claras. Ella tiene que sellar el destino de Jon. Ya lo hizo.

El rey usurpador, mira al bebe. Y se acerca a una jarra de cerveza que tiene en su trono, y Truena.

-QUE LOS DIOSES Y LO SIETE BENDIGAN AL HIJO DEL HONORABLE BRANNDO STARK.!... sus huesos descansa pero su carne y su semilla esta entre nosotros.

Se escucha tronar con "que lo dioses lo bendigan"

-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunta el rey usurpador, más suave y considerando al pequeño bebe en la sala.

-Jon- dice Eddgad Stark incomodo

-Jon… es un buen nombre. ¿Es por nuestro Jon Arryn?.

-si- asegura el lobo Stark

-¿quién es su madre?... ¿acaso es esta pequeña belleza Volantis? – esta vez, no sabe que contestar. Piensa en decir que no, pero tal vez, se mejor decir que si… pero antes de elegir entre un Sí o No. Es Ned Stark que sale a su rescate.

-No su majestad. Ella es una de las personas que me ayudo con Lyanna. Era alguien de paso, que trato de socorrerla para salvar a Lyanna. Incluso entablaron una amistad. Generando un cariño de hermandad, que solo se puede explicar,… como un regalo del destino. Lamentable, no había nada que podíamos hacer- esas palabras de Ned la entristece, no por la mentira sino por el hecho, de que ella no pudo salvarla. Ni dado su regalo, algo que no podía regalar a otros. Que era suyo.

Tanto Ned como ella están afligidos y el rey lo nota. Hasta, casi puede compadecer el dolor que refleja el propio rostro del usurpador por perder a su "amado pájaro libre".

-Entonces, sino es ella su madre… ¿Quién es? – cuestiona afligido el Rey por su amor perdido.

-No es nadie, es que Brandon…- empieza excusar Ned Stark a su hermano. Pero es detenido por el rey usurpador.

-Bien, mi amigo. Entiendo, se cómo era Brando,…Llevas un buen muchacho. No es tan grande, pero entre los lobos crecerá fuerte y sano.

-Debo irme a casa, Su majestad.- insiste el lobo

-Claro, mi amigo. Ya te pedí mucho, y ya perdiste mucho. Ve a casa. Pero antes que partas veré a mi Lya.

Pasaron de la sala de la comitiva norteña. Fiel a su palabra el rey usurpador a compaña a su leal aliado Stark frente a su amada perdida, que nunca lo amo. No hay peor ciego que aquel que no quiere ver.

Mientras el rey Robert va despedirse de la mujer que siempre quiso poseer pero nunca fue suya. Ned stark aparta a Daenerys de todos en un rincón.

-¿Porque dijiste que es hijo bastardo de Brandon?- exige el lobo con fuerza.

-Es la única manera de proteger a Jon…

-No,.. No era la única manera yo podría...

-¿Pasarlo como tu hijo bastardo?- Ned se sorprende, pero lo aleja de su cara

-Si… así mantendría el honor de mi hermano, no lo mancharía, y protegería a Jon. Honraría a mi hermana. Ahora no puedo honrar a mi hermano,… ya no puedo, manche su honor…- se queja Eddard Stark, como un niño que no sabe las consecuencias de sus actos y solo quiere hacer lo que él cree... correcto y honorable.

-Dime una cosa. ¿Tu hermano Brandon amaba a tu hermana? – cuestiona Daenerys a lobo con su ética de honor.

-Claro que sí.- responde el lobo sin dudar.

-Entonces, prefieres manchar tu honor, por el deber y el honor. ¿No?- le dice Danerys, arrinconándolo donde quiere esta vez.

-Sí, me robaste esa oportunidad- se queja el lobo con dientes apretados.

-No. Tú le robarías a Jon. – ese dicho Daenerys descoloca al lobo.

-Que dices- la duda, y la certeza de que está hablando con un loco, está grabado en su rostro.

\- Si él fuera tu bastardo, ¿qué pasearía?- no le dejo contestar. Contesto su pregunta ella misma- No tendría apellido y seria el bastardo de un señor que tiene esposa e hijo. Seguramente más de uno hijo. – Recordando todos los hermanos de Jon- El nunca seria, un señor. Nunca sería un Stark, siempre sería un Snow. Y todos saben cómo es Poniente excepción del Dorne, con los bastardo,… sobre todo los norteños. Dime ¿sino le das el nombre que le puedes dar?

-cuidado, protección… quererlo como un hijo…- contesta Ned, rápidamente.

-Ser tu hijo en todo, menos en nombre.- corta Daenerys ante lo obvio, que seguiría con la dicha de criarlo con "honor" seguramente.

-Si.- dice a regañadientes, presintiendo el lobo por donde va la chica con apellido tormentoso.

\- ¿Que es un bastardo en poniente?- pregunta Daenerys.

-¿Que?

-¿qué significa ser un bastardo en poniente?- Insiste Daenerys.

-ser fruto de un amor prohibido…

\- ¿y qué más? ¿Qué piensa la gente de los bastardos?- sigue insistiendo Daenerys al lobo, para que entre en la fauces del dragón. Y este acorralado.

-Que son gente traicionera… vil, codiciosa… si fuera mi bastardo, lo protegería- Ned dice lo obvio, lo incomodo que es ser un bastardo. Pero trata de enmendarlo con su protección. Protección que ella sabe que fallara, ante su esposa, y ante lo que el dragón que es Jon.

-¿Incluso de tu señora esposa?... sabes muy bien que jamás le dirías el verdadero origen de Jon- Daenerys sabe muy bien que los secretos se escapan cuando hay más de uno guardándolo. Algo que "su Jon" no aprendió, cuando le dijo a sus hermanas. Y termino en tracciones y un cuchillo en su corazón.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?- cuestiona indignado lobo stark.

-¿Quieres saber, por que dije que era bastardo Brandon y no tuyo?

-si- lo dice lobo tímidamente… Le falta mucho para ser el señor que Jon le describió, aunque, si es una buena persona.

-Eres un hombre débil.- Dice Daenerys lo que ella sabe de Jon y lo que Lyanna sabe de su hermano. Ambos compartían el mismo carácter de… debilidad.

-yo no…

-No eh terminado.- el Eddard Stark se detiene lo que iba decir, no sabe si es por impresión o sorpresa- Eres un hombre débil. Dije débil no cobarde. Son dos cosas distintas. Le prometiste a tu hermana que protegerías a su hijo. ¿Sabes lo que es proteger?... proteger no es solo esconder y ocultar, es ayudarlo a ser el hombre que debe ser, el señor que debe ser. Y Jon no es un stark…- sentencia Daenerys.

-El si es un Stark- replica el lobo enojado, defendiendo su manada.

-Es un Stark, pero también un Targaryen. Viste a tu hermana. Ella eligió al hombre que amo. Y sabes que ella ni fue violada y se fue por su propia voluntad, por amor. Eres un hombre débil, porque no elegiste. Tu honor, te obligo a ser fiel de tu "amado rey" y cumplir la promesa de tu hermana de proteger a tu sobrino. Pero no elegirías,… no elegirías a Jon. Solo conciliarías el honor ante tu amigo, El asesino de niños y tu sobrino.- Ned se mueve incomodo ante la verdad de que su Rey, su buen amigo es un asesino de niños. Como el niño, de su hermana. La verdad duele más que un puñal. El lobo ahora, tiene la mueca de dolor por la verdad.- Querías que pasara por tu bastardo solo para poder matar al dragón. ¿Qué pasa con los bastardos en invernaría, para escalar en la sociedad? Un bastardo no hereda tierras

-yo le daría…

\- ¿Ahora eres tonto o te mientes a ti mismo? Sabes que no lo harías. Por dos razones, una es tu esposa jamás lo permitiría, la manchaste. Y la segunda, es por su origen. Tu solo quieres protegerlo, ocultándole quien es. Ocultándolo de todos… y donde terminaría para ocultarlos de todos, ¿dónde no puede tener ni títulos ni familia… más sin embargo hacerse un nombre por propio derecho?

-La guardia de la noche- contesta en voz baja el lobo.

-Te entiendo, en parte tienes rencor a los Targaryen…, Los Targaryen te quietaron tu familia, tu manada. "Cuando lo vientos blancos soplan el lobo solitario muere y la manada sobrevire". Son las palabras de tu casa. Perdiste lobos de tu manada. Tienes rencor a los dragones. Quiere matar el dragón que hay Jon. Pero Jon son ambos, el amara ser un lobo, pero si no sabe lo que es ser un dragón, solo se perderá. No tiene que ser uno, puede ser ambos. Sé cómo un padre, guíalo como a un hijo, pero no mates el dragón.- Dice Daenerys apasionadamente.

-¿Cómo no mato un dragón, cuando no sé cómo es un dragón?

-Yo sé cómo es un dragón. Tendrás que decirle la verdad, de quien es. Y no antes de que sople los vientos y la manda este dispersa… por que los vientos en una tormenta desorientan a todos, incluido lobos. Y un lobo perdido, es igual que un lobo solitario… ¿y qué pasa con un lobo solitario?

-Muere.- contesta el lobo Stark

-¿Cómo sabes ser un dragón? Esa mujer con la máscara roja… ¿que era?- sigue preguntando con intriga Ned Stark

-Ella es algo que, no se… estuviste cara a cara con un dios o hijo de dios. Son dioses… Y los dioses, se dicen que no dan la cara. Parece que es algo literal.

-Aun no me dijiste, porque elegiste Brandon.

-Poder. Si lo nombras señor, será suya invernaría. Al ser hijo de Brandon, todo su herencia es suya, y el tendrá Invernaría. Él sería… legítimo rey de los siete reinos, solo le estoy dando uno. Pero, sobre todo,… un bastardo de un "señor martil", que murió ante la…ante un rey loco, será… no sé si querido, pero si lo compadecerán y a la vez, será una continuación de un legado. Como dijo tu rey… es el legado y su semilla.

-él también es "tu rey"

-el nunca será "mi rey".

-¿es Jon tu rey?- cuestiona con intriga sigilosa el lobo.

-Ned

El rey usurpado los interrumpe la conversación, entre sus manos tiene una pluma. Nada más incorrecta para representar a la mujer que dice ser el amor de su vida. Un pájaro libre… Lyanna era un espíritu libre… y las alas que elegido fue un dragón.

Eddard Stark Se aparta de ella, y no puede escuchar su conversación.

Daenerys se encuentra con Wylla, que tiene a un Jon muy voraz en su seno, devorando la leche que lo alimenta y le da vida. En un momento la mira y para de succionar. Debe apartar su mirada, de alguna manera sigue sintiendo su vacío y dolor.

Partieron al día siguiente, al norte…a Invernaría. El como la recibiera está vez el norte, no lo sabe. No va como una Targaryen, la última heredera,… la última de su casa. Va como una extranjera, de piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos violetas.


	2. PARTE II: DRAGONES DE NIEVE, DRAGONES DE HIELO.

**PARTE II: DRAGONES DE NIEVE, DRAGONES DE HIELO.**

**Acto I**

**UN REY POR OTRO**

Los caminos de tierra son difíciles y extenuantes. Desde el sur al norte. No hay diferencia, la guerra perjudico a todos por igual. La penumbra de las disputa de un reino coloco a todos en una misma Miseria y sufrimiento. Algunos tiene más suerte que otros, pero la suerte es tan débil como una pequeña onza de pan repartido en los vientres de una familia. Esa es la situación de la gente común. Que se ve en cada camino y en cada pueblo que pasa la caravana de los norteños yendo a su hogar ancestral.

Como siempre, los nobles solo se afectan bajando de estatus o subiendo. Pero eventualmente quedando en una situación acomodada, no de hambre que hincha los estómagos como la de una mujer premiada, pero con miembros escuálidos hasta los huesos.

Aunque, depende de qué lado este los nobles al termino de estos conflictos. Del lado ganador, obtendrán una corana o la posibilidad de estar en la corte o de tener una hija que esta acerque a la misma por medio del matrimonio o doncella de la reina, preferible para el padre de esa doncella sea una boda real. La otra manera, es la devoluciones de favores por ese "apoyo" que solo cubre lo que es realmente, la traición. Recompensar a los traidores que son llamados ahora aliados, que parece que siempre lo fueron. Que serán sin duda futuros traidores en el actual reino, si el beneficio o el interés le convienen.

Pero si sube un noble, es porque baja otro. Si una casa se extingue es porque hay otra que la sustituirá. Como una balanza que siempre queda en el equilibrio, pero más bien, es como los rayos de una rueda. Uno encima de otro. Uno que aplasta al otro.

Cayeron los Targaryen subieron Baratheon. Familia unida por sangre. Pero como bien sabe Daenerys, la sangre de por si no vale nada. Solo es un pretexto, o para un uso, o para eliminar. En esta vida y en la otra.

Cambia los reyes, más no así sus asesores,… irónicamente, parece que no hay sustitutos para ellos.

"Ellos" son el impulso del reino. Cuando en realidad son los causantes del caos que destruirá y matara para que "ellos" lo usen como una escalera para subir, más y más alto.

A medida que va por los caminos que los aleja del sur, y que lleva cada vez más al norte, a Invernaría, siempre es la misma situación. Algunas veces con menos barros otras con más lodo. Si hay mala fortuna una tormenta de vientos y lluvia; cuanto más al norte más fría es el agua de lluvia. El frío, Es su compañera de viaje de esta singular caravana norteña con dos mujeres extranjeras, los restos de una loba y un bebe.

-Mi señor… por favor ¿tiene algo de comida?- Casi siempre son los mismo lo que piden; madres desesperadas con niños pequeños en sus brazos o niños agarrados de su manos. O ancianos que están tan arrugados como pasas de uva. Ambos, comparten lo mismo, ya no tienen alguien para alimentarlos. Parecen más esqueleto con pieles, que seres que poseen carne.

La desesperación hace a la gente sea menos prudente, sin tanto prejuicios y reservas. El hambre y la desesperanza lo quita. Y no temen tanto con el vientre vacío, a que estos hombres los maten, y en el caso de las mujeres la violen. Aunque, más de un caballero pudo proponer a esas madres desesperadas, un par de monedas por el servicio de su cuerpo. La moralidad y los ideales… es algo que también se pierde con los vientres vacíos e hijos hambrientos. Pero también están las otras, que no pierden el sentido, simplemente no lo tuvieron o si lo tuvo, la perspectiva de la guerra hace que lo cambie. Venden a sus hijos, para tener unas pocas monedas, y la promesa, tal vez, de que estén mejor en esas manos que la de su propia madre.

Daenerys dejo de contar cuantos se acercaba a ellos en los caminos que transitaba para llegar a Invernaría, con las misma pregunta, o similares… La de una madre…"Mi señor, mis hijos necesita comida. ¿Podría darme algo?". La de un hombre que perdió un ojo y una mano, tal vez por la guerra, o por robar, ya no hay diferencia… "por favor, mi señor, piedad… algo de comer". La de un viejo padre quien no tiene más hijos que lo cuiden,.. "Mis hijos murieron por nuestro ahora rey Roberth. Soy viejo, con mis huesos cansados. Pero puedo leer y escribir, un señor siempre necesita alguien letrado.". La de una mujer de un caballero, un Ser,…"Mi señor, mi señor esposo peleo fielmente para liberarnos de la tiranía de los dragones. Ahora está muerto en ese mar de rio de sangre. Mi esposo dio todo, hasta su vida. Solo le pido un poco de monedas"… las señoras de esposos más importante, suelen ser las más insistente y presuntuosa. Como si la muerte de un Ser, valiera más que las otras personas comunes o inclusos soldados rasos. No eran nobles ricos, pero eran más cercano a sus señores nobles. No eran como un campesino o como un carnicero, o cual quiera de la gente común. Era los súbditos idealistas, que perdieron la vida solo por los caprichos de un ciervo por una loba que no lo amaba. Y de la ira de un dragón loco, que atacaba por desconfianza de sus seguidores y amaba el fuego que los quemaba. Esta última parte, a Daenerys la perturba. Porque puede identificarse con ese loco dragón… que era su padre. No es algo tan loco cuando todos a tu alrededor te traicionan, quieren envenenarte y quiere la corona que llevas pesadamente en la cabeza.

Era algo que nunca tuvo… una corona. ¿Qué clase de reina es, si no lleva una corona? _"No eres nadie y nada, hasta que alguien te corona"._ Es esa malditavoz que siempre la reprocha, que escucha en su cabeza. Adquiriendo distintos voces, dependiendo de la situación. Algunas veces es su voz y otras veces gente de su pasada…o vida. Esta vez es la de su mano, el pequeño león inútil...o más bien, un pequeño león desesperado por aceptación de amor de su familia. Amor que ni el aceptaría que lo busca, pero sabe que es así, y que lamentablemente ella no lo vio. El Amor, que ninguno de su familia le dio realmente. Si algo comparte su ex mano y ella, es que nunca los eligieron realmente sus parientes, su familia. Solo tuvieron migajas.

Ella fue una reina sin corona… Puede que tal vez, ella nunca fue una reina.

Al final, todos sufren, no importa donde estés o que lados estés. Si no eres un noble de alta cuna, seguramente sufrirás, siendo tu señor en dicha o desdicha.

Hay más gente sufriendo, gente común, y no tantos nobles. El día que la gente común se canse, de que los nobles y los caprichos de reyes, que provocan guerras para sustituir Reyes, para el beneficio propio y único de esos nobles. Ese será el fin,… del trono de hierro. Es tan claro, como el agua cristalina del mar de verano.

Ella misma lo vivió, en Meereen. Los maestros no eran muchos, más sin embargo los esclavos era tantos como piedras en un camino. Era cuestión de dar la chispa para que nazca el fuego de la libertad. Como todo lo nuevo, siempre habrá tropiezos, como un niño aprendiendo a caminar. Pero es cuestión de tiempo, y tomara el causé de un río que lo llevara hasta el libre mar. Es por eso que la gente se liberó. Por qué tomo dominio de su propia vida, su propia libertad. Ella lo sabía. Fue llegar a Poniente, fue olvidar todo lo que aprendió por sí sola. Escuchar los consejos fue su perdición. Consejos de hombres que no quieren un cambio, solo quería un Rey por otro Rey… en su momento fue ese cambio, una reina por otra reina; hasta que llego un candidato mejor… una con verga entre sus piernas.

Las respuestas de Eddard Stark fueron corteses, a la gente que se acercaba con peticiones. Algunas veces dando algo de comida, otras veces con palabras de aliento, de promesas de monedas por parte de su rey; dudosas de cumplir, pero necesaria para escuchar, en este nuevo mundo frágil con un Rey inestable.

Pero cuando los números aumentan, y es más gente con pedidos de monedas y comida, la bondad y el consuelo sucumben, ante el deber de un señor con su gente.

Lo que es Ser un señor, un Lord, siempre será su primer deber.

Sea por su juramento de defender a su gente y protegerla, o por ver lo que provoco la guerra que ellos mismos participaron… y fomentaron. Su guerra, por vengar a su familia, pero que también mato y condeno a muchas otras familias. Más familias de las que hay en el norte. ¿Vale más el honor de una familia noble, que un millar de familias de gente común?...

Daenerys se ajusta nuevamente la capa que le cubre su cabello y parte de su rostro. Cuanto más se acerca a su destino, el norte; más son los recuerdos de esa primera llegada al inhóspito, congelado, habitado por mal agradecido norteños. Gente que no la amo, o a los suyos, pero que su gente los salvo.

Que no tuvieron la gentileza de agradecer, no a ella… pero si a su gente. Para los norteños siempre fueron los ejércitos de la puta reina dragón. Ejercito extranjeros, basura, escoria extranjera… eunucos o salvajes.

Nuevamente la rabia surge. Su sangre de dragón vibra ante estas tierras congeladas. El Recuerdo de su gente y como uno de esos norteños le escupían ante su camino, con desprecio.

En esa vida pensaba que era normal, por lo que hizo su padre y su hermano. Aunque ahora sabe que, si bien su padre mato a esos nobles lobos, su hermano solo se enamoró de una loba. Una loba que lo acepto y se fue con su dragón. Una guerra que se inició con ese pretexto. Una mentira.

Pero Daenerys no es tonta, sabe que si no se tenía ese pretexto, usarían otro. Esa guerra, ese "derrocar a un rey loco", solo tenía un propósito. Y no era sacar un tirano, era más bien sacar el poder de una casa y extinguirla en el proceso. Quedarse con su legado… quedarse con ese poder, forjado por más de trecientos años. Una guerra se hace, para obtener el poder… y ganancias, si eres el banco de hierro.

El viento frío ahora es más persistente y hace que su capucha se mueva. Se lo ajusta como puede con la mano libre que no sostiene las riendas de su caballo. Logra adecuarlo a su cara, para que no se vea, ni su cabello y parte de su rostro. Sabe que es algo inútil. Ella ya no parece un Targaryen, solo tiene los ojos violetas; los ojos de alguien de Essos, exóticos pero no Targaryen. Visto desde el punto de vista de los ignorantes norteños. Su pelo ya no es blanco como son los dragones de antaño de su casa. Tiene una melena negra como la noche, muy parecida al cabello de su…

El sonido de un llanto suena en la caravana, y deja sus pensamientos calmos y tranquilos. Ya no la abruman sus recuerdos y sus temores. El sonido del "pequeño Jon"… ya no sabe cómo referirse al "cachorro de lobo". La situación es tan irreal, que es abrumador.

El "pequeño Jon" está en las manos de Wylla, su nodriza y… niñera encargada.

La mayor parte del viaje Daenerys trato de evitar contactos entre él bebe y ella. Causo un cierto malestar en Eddard Stark, que ella no tomara contacto con la criatura. No se lo expreso en palabras, lo hizo como "su Jon", gestos y miradas, sin palabras. Respetando su lugar, o eso creía. Eddard Stark al igual que Jon Snow, se rigen por el respeto al honor y al deber.

Pero el deber en ciertas cosas pesa más que en otras. El deber, no le peso a Jon Snow al decir a sus señores que el no doblo la rodilla por obligación, porque era lo último que podía hacer para salvarlos, y salvar al norte. Sino que lo hizo por convencimiento, porque le demostró que era la reina que todos necesitaban. Una reina dispuesta a sacrificar todo, incluso a sus hijos. Dijo una mentira, una omisión,… se puede entender. El bastardo no pudo contradecir a los que lo insultaron y aborrecieron por sus orígenes; más sin embargo, lo eligieron como Rey. Miedo perder lo que logro obtener. Miedo,… de un Hombre débil. No le costó mucho "no mentir" ante Cercei Lannister. Honor y deber, se rige según la debilidad de su poseedor. Eddard Stark tuvo su gran mentira, protegiendo a su sobrino… pero no fue suficiente para que lo eligiera. No traiciono a su "hermano de armas", a su hermano menos en sangre. A su hermano de armas, que… condeno a su hermana, y a su amor… su hermano en ley y al hijo que hicieron. Eddard Stark, no eligió. No por cobardía, sino por debilidad. Su honor y deber son su debilidad, cuando tiene que elegir sobre quien aplicarlo. Algunos son más sencillos de elegir, otros… no.

El honor y el deber, puede terminar en esa línea… hipócrita, aunque sean buenos hombres. Son hipócritas.

Pero no podía. Aun no estaba lista para el contacto de esa manera, con,…Jon,… "pequeño Jon".

Era demasiado. Enfrentar sus temores,… además de prometer a Lyanna Stark que cuidaría y le ensenaría a ser un dragón, al hombre que la mato.

Volver al reino que le quito todo, y nunca le dio nada… más que desconfianza, rabia, odio,… y traiciones. Era demasiado. Volver a esta tierra de lobos, le recordaba, lo que sufrió, lo que perdió, y… que siempre estuvo sola. Nunca tuvo una familia lea y amorosa de sangre. Y la familia que eligió, sus decisiones la llevaron a la muerte.

"pequeño Jon" sigue llorando, desconsoladamente. Es algo raro, ya que El pequeño cachorro no hace casi ruidos. Es un bebe tranquilo, meditabundo.

-¿Qué le Pasa Wylla? ¿Tiene hambre? Nunca llora cuando tiene hambre- Es la voz de Eddard Stark que cuestiona por la desdicha del niño que llora. Acercándose al bebe en brazos de Wylla.

\- Le está saliendo los dientes. Es normal que en diez lunas que le salga los dientes.

\- Vamos demasiado lento. – dice Eddard Stark, más como si estuviera pensado en voz alta, que como si estuviera hablando con los demás.

Y era cierto, los caminos eran lentos. La guerra causo estragos en los caminos y en la gente. Los tiempos se duplicaban o incluso se triplicaba si el clima no era amable. Esta guerra parece llevarse más vidas durante y después de la misma. Ni siquiera en su guerra para tomar el Trono de Hierro, hubo tanta muerte y sufrimiento entre la gente. Y eso que no contaba la guerra contra el Rey de la noche.

-Necesito buscar unas hierbas. Para que le alivie el dolor. Cuando sale los primeros dientes suele ser un momento donde los pequeños sufren mucho.- dice Wylla, explicando al lobo Stark.

-Bien, dime qué clase de hierbas es, y enviare a uno de mis hombres a buscarla…

-No puedes. No sabrían. Son hierbas que se parecen mucho, a hierbas venenosas o apestosas. Tengo que ir. Después iré al pueblo a buscar leche de amapola, para mezclarlo con esas hierbas- explica Wylla, refiriéndose al pueblo que está cerca del camino. A un día a caballo.

-Y porque no solo vas al pueblo a buscar leche de amapola.- pregunta unos de los caballeros de lord Stark. Un tal, Ser Rodrik. Que si no entendió mal es el actual maestro de armas de Invernaría. Pese a su juventud. Aunque es mayor que su Lord señor Stark.

\- A un bebe no se le puede dar leche de amapola, se debe reducir y mezclar con hierbas. Si lo toma pura, caerá en un sueño que no se despertara más, hasta que llegue la muerte.- dice Wylla marcando como algo obvio a Ser Rodrik. Caballero que probablemente no tiene un hijo, y no sepa nada de cómo tratar a un niño. Su señor Stark, va al grano, para buscar una solución rápida para el pequeño lobo desconsolado.

-Entiendo. Ve a buscar esas hierbas y después al pueblo. Llévate a unos de mis hombres…-

-Yo iré mi señor. Estuve buscando por esa zona, adeptos a la causa del Rey Robert. Conozco a su gente y el pueblo. Sé dónde conseguir lo que Lady Wylla… necesita.- dice el caballero norteño, interrumpiendo a su Señor. Caballero de una dudosa reputación, si le pregunta a Daenerys. Con un cierto dejo de lujuria. Un caballero de cuyo nombre no recuerda… si es, Gendray, German… Greg… Lo que sí sabe, es que tanto Wylla y este caballero, intimaron… más de una vez en el viaje. No necesita verlo para saberlo. Ahora se da cuenta que Wylla, su otro oficio, era… puta. No es que juzgue, y ciertamente siendo la reina de Meeree había visto mujeres que prefería profesar esa profesión por elección. No eran esclavas del placer, eran vendedoras del placer. Así como Reina de Meereen proporciono las libertades y las seguridades de ejercer su labor elegida. Libremente y seguras.

Wylla y su caballero lujurioso, se retiran para aprontarse, e ir a buscar las hierbas y la leche de amapola. Dejando a su señor y a los restos de norteños que participaron en el intercambio.

-Seguramente buscara algo más que hierbas para el pequeño Jon. Además de la compañía- no puede evitar decir Daenerys ante la idea, de que Wylla buscara hierbas para el uso personal para no tener a su propio "pequeño Jon". Y que pondrá en práctica dichas hierbas en algún cuarto de alguna caverna mal habida de ese pueblo.

-Que quiere decir, Dany- son las palabras con curiosidad del lobo,… del señor Stark. Es la última palabra que termina la que la perturba. Por su acento y la forma de decirlo… Dany.- ¿Estas bien? Da…-

-Si. Si… Estoy bien.- no deja que termine la oración. Ya con un Dany es suficiente. No quiere oírlo… Dany. No hoy… o esta noche.

\- Debemos Descansar, tenemos unas pocas horas para que anochezca. Y sin lluvias, debemos aprovechar. Seguramente llueva de noche y probablemente sea con vientos más fuertes. Ya que estamos en la parte norte donde los vientos son cruzados, del puerto blanco y los que viene del valle desde el sur. – dice un Ser Rodrik, planeando y a aconsejando a su señor.

-Prepara a todos para que acampen. No podremos ir al pueblo. Armen las tiendas.- ordeno su señor con ímpetu pero amable. Algo que le sorprendió a Dany, fue muy parecido a su…Jon.

Dany lo miro, con cierto grado de admiración y curiosidad por le lord lobo. Quien noto dicha mirada.

-Pasa algo Da… mi señora.- estas palabras del Lord Stark, la toma desprevenida. No debió ser muy sutil con su incomodidad, cuando se refirió a ella como Dany. Para que el lobo se diera cuenta de la incomodidad de ese nombre… su supuesto nombre, "Dany"

-No. Todo está bien. Iré a buscar mi tienda- se apresura a decir Daenerys.

-No es necesario, Ser Rodrik lo hará por ti. – replica el Lord Stark

-Soy capaz de…

\- Sé que puedes. Pero Prefiero que lo haga Ser Rodrik. … por favor, mi señora.

-Está bien.- Daenerys sabe que no puede contradecir mucho a un señor. Aunque algo que le demostró los norteños, en su primera visita en "esa vida"… es que a ellos no les molesta contradecir a su Señor. Pero una cosa es que lo haga un norteño y otra muy distinta es que lo haga un extranjero a su Señor.

Antes que Wylla se fuera, dejo a Jon que masticara una raíz de árbol. Que lo ayudaría. Dejo de llorar. Pero Wylla advirtió que solo durara lo que dura la raíz en disolverse o lo que dura el pequeño Jon en darse cuenta que sigue el dolor. Y cuando lo haga, se darán cuenta.

Pasaron las horas, y el campamento con las tiendas ya están colocadas. Era el momento de comer. El tiempo era bueno, o tan bueno como podría ser. El frío permanecía, y sabía que lo haría incluso aumentaría a medida que se acercaba más al norte. Pero ahora, no había lluvia ni viento.

Los hombres aprovecharon, para comer, alguno cantar; canciones en memoria de los caídos y de Lady Lyanna Stark. Con Cierta tristeza y con algo de alegría respetuosa.

Más desprendido de sus abrigos por la amabilidad del tiempo. El frío es una segunda piel para los norteños. Eso no le cabe duda; no antes, en esa vida y en esta lo reafirma.

En el sector donde está el fuego con el calderón, donde se hace el guiso para las tropas y los acompañantes, ya no queda nadie. Solo el cocinero o más bien designado de concina. Que la mira con cierto dejo de sospecha o rencor, no sabe diferenciar. Justo cuando en ese momento lord Stark llega para sentarse en el tronco donde se encuentra. El cocinero no duda en dar de comer a su señor. Pero Eddard Stark lo mira, con cara de reproche.

-Ser Scot, sirva a nuestra invitada. Amiga de mi hermana.- dice su señor. Y remarca énfasis, el "amiga de mi hermana". Algo que a Daenerys, le sorprendió de este lobo. Incluso su Jon no hizo que sus hombres respetara a la reina que doblo la rodilla. Casi se podría decir lo contrario, no hablar puede ser tan poderoso como las palabras hirientes, como la de la loba pelirroja.

El hombre emite un escueto –sí, mi señor- y cumple el mandato. Y luego se retira con su permiso concedido por su señor. Dejando al lord Lobo y a la ex reina dragón, solos.

Uno plato de estofado de conejo está en sus manos, al igual que Lord Stark. No pensaba en el hambre que tenía, hasta que el olor del estufado llego a su nariz. Todo el rencor que tenía hacia el norte y su gente queda olvidado, por ese conejo cosido.

-Puedes sacarte la capucha.- le dice Lord Stark

-Prefiero no hacerlo. No soy norteña.

\- Si, el frio es parte de los norteños, como el pez es parte del mar- Se refiere con humor a su gente y su inmunidad hacia el frio, el lord de los norteños.

\- No es por el Frío.- es la palabra que salen, sin pensar. Pero era ciertas. No era un temor a tener más frío, sino era el temor a la gente del norte como reacciona ante un extranjero. Y no cualquier extranjero, uno que es un Targaryen. Por instinto Daenerys toca su cabello o una parte que sale de la capucha. Y ve que ya no es blanco. Es de color negro. Algo que es tan extraño, como inverosímil, el verse así. Incluso es más raro que estar en la situación en la que está. En un tiempo y un lugar que no es de ella, pero que ahora es parte. Su pelo desde niña fue su orgullo. Era la que lo diferenciaba de los demás. Si bien, cuando era muy pequeña no lo entendía, el por qué cubrir su cabello. Siempre le gusto su pelo. Cuando tuvo conocimiento que su pelo, además de sus ojos, era el causante de que enviarán asesino a matarlos, y que se fuera de cada casa que vivía… incluida la de la puerta roja y el limonero, ni siquiera en esos momentos se cortó o pinto su cabello. Tal vez, fue por la vanidad adquirida de su hermano Viserys . _"somos dragones, no actúes como una lagartija. Huimos hoy, pero recuperaremos lo nuestro mañana"_ esa era las palabras de su hermano Viserys. Aprendió, a no ser una lagartija. Pero también aprendió a no preguntar a su hermano, como lo hace una niña inocente, de solo seis años, _"si hoy huimos,… ¿mañana volvemos a casa?"_ le valió unos cuantos moretones en sus brazos. Al final, no recuperaron nada… ni él ni ella. Nunca volvieron a casa. Pero ella ahora sabe, que desembarco del rey, o poniente, nunca se sintió como… volver a casa.

Las palabras del señor lobo la sacaron de su mundo de recuerdo de un pasado, que tal vez ahora nunca existió.

\- Sé que te sientes incomoda, entre tanto…

Antes las palabras de lord Eddard Stark, su sangre hierve… como lo hace un dragón a punto de lanzar su llama, a enemigos, o a su comida habitual. Solo escupe las palabras como fuego… Drakarys.

-Digamos que los norteños, no se destacan por su amabilidad a los… extranjeros sureños… y menos un extranjero de otro continente. Se quejan, de que no le va bien a un norteño en el sur. Pero, ciertamente, a ningún extranjero, sea cual sea su clase, le va bien en el norte. Diría que los Sureños la pasa más mal en el norte, que norteños en el sur. Es una cuestión de cantidad...

\- Mi padre y mi hermano murieron en el…- reprocha el lobo con los dientes apretados. Como lo hace un lobo ante un extraño que amenaza, o un peligro. Daenerys, lo escucha. Y recuerda que su padre mato a su hermano y padre, de una manera sádica. Después de todo, ella acepto ese acto como vil. Como lo que es, y se disculpó en nombre de la casa Targaryen ante el rey del norte, ante su… Jon. Es correcto hacer lo mismo ante el que es ahora el Señor de los lobos.

\- Lo sé… y lo siento. Lamento que tuvieras esas pérdidas en tu manada… familia. No sé si vale de algo, pero estoy segura que no todos de la familia Targaryen quieran destruir a los… Stark. Solo que un rey… loco, lo hizo. El hecho no lo justifico de ninguna manera, pero las razones de la locura… Bueno… ya viste como se justifica una guerra, para sustituir un rey por otro, con mentiras o… una mentira. Y La locura, se siembran… con traiciones. – dice la ex reina, la ex cabello blanco característico de un Targaryem, la ex ultima de su casa. Es en parte es una disculpa y en la otra parte es una justificación. Ella sabe lo que vale las traiciones, y como estas corrompe el alma… y llevan a la locura.

\- Eso no es así...- dice Eddard Stark con furia contenida pero sin subir la voz. Refiriéndose más no a la parte de la disculpa sino, a la parte de cómo se crea una guerra y locuras. Con mentiras y traiciones. Y el dragón sigue despierto. No tan feroz, pero si es implacable con la verdad, que tanto incomoda.

\- ¿Que no es así?, que tu hermana se enamora de un dragón. Pero no de un ciervo. Que es tu amigo… como un hermano. Que el orgullo de un ciervo es más importante que todo lo demás. Toda la gente que murió. La mayoría de la gente…no noble, que ni sabe de qué se están peleando realmente. Por poder, Por sustituir un rey por otro.- termina la sentencia la ex reina. Con su tono real. Que no muchos lo pueden replicar. Pero el lobo lo hace.

-¡Era el Rey loco!... No es, como sería un Rey justo.- sube el tono el lobo, pero no demasiado para perturbar los cantos de sus soldados.

Daenerys solo puede contestar con su verdad. Con su propia experiencia de la locura. El cómo llego a esa locura, que no fue algo voluntario. Fue más provocado de lo que ella puede admitir y más cerca de su responsabilidad de lo que ella quiere reconocer.

\- Si, era un rey loco. Pero la locura es acompañada por algo. Ya sea por un accidente o trauma o pérdidas o la muerte de seres queridos como hijos o amigos… o traiciones de aliados y… amantes. Incluso puede ser todo junto. Si un rey Huele a debilidad, lo atacan. Lo atacan como cuervos hambrientos lo hace con un cadáver, y así será… será un… Festín de Cuervos.

-Parecieras que… sabes de lo que hablas…- interroga Eddard Stark con cierto sospecha y desdén con frustración.

-No sabes nada, Eddard Stark- dice Daenerys. Claro que sabe lo que habla. Lo vivió en carne propia. El conquistar, liberar, gobernar, reinar… junto con las traiciones, perdidas… y finalmente la locura.

Daenerys Se levanta, y se va hacia su tienda. Sin probar la comida. Ni nada. El hambre que genero ese conejo murió ante un cuervo.

La lluvia llego y el viento con este.

Varias horas estuvo el viento la lluvia.

Hasta que el viento lo dejo y la lluvia sonó suavemente.

Como una canción de cuna.

Una canción que no tenía efecto en la criatura que lloraba inconsolablemente.

Daenerys, despierta no por la tormenta sino por los gritos de un niño. Las tormentas nunca le afectaron para dormir. De hecho, era como una canción de cuna para ella. Meciéndola con el ruido del viento y con la canción de las gotas de lluvia. A ella le gustaba dormir cuando llovía. O en una tormenta fuerte. Le costaba despertase… a menos que, esas tormentas tiraran árboles o casas. Ahí es cuando despertaba, y empezaba su labor como reina, para arreglar los estragos de una tormenta que a ella le dio tanto placer, para dormir

Despertó desorientada, sin saber dónde estaba. Como siempre le paso desde que llego a este "época" o "nueva vida", o "su regalo". Volvía a este mundo de la misma manera. Primero con un dolor en el pecho, en su corazón, y luego un picor en su muñeca derecha. En esa misma mano, en esa misma muñeca que estaba el tatuaje, que le dio Quanti. De lo que pudo entender, por el apuro y las prisas de salir rápidamente de la torre de la alegría, es el causante de la apariencia joven y su cabello… negro.

Con las piedras de obsidiana que rodea toda su muñeca. Que parecen vivas, con un resplandor rojo como el fuego. Y en el centro, en la parte superior de la muñeca, está el tatuaje similar a los que vio en la cueva de Rocadragon. Un símbolo los otros o los niños del bosque. Una espiral con siete trazos o formas de brazos, que hacen un cirulo perfecto. Que va desde el centro hacia afuera. En ese mismo centro, se encuentra la cabeza de un dragón. Como la cabeza de Drogón en perfil.

El llanto se hace más fuerte y más persistente.

Instintivamente, sigue el sonido. No está pensando que está haciendo hasta que llega a la puerta de la tienda donde se encuentran todos los señores para su consejo de guerra o estrategias a seguir. Esta vez, la convocatoria es debido a un bebe que llora, sin consuelo alguno. Y los generales, no tiene un plan para atacar el problema. O estrategia a seguir. Solo desesperación.

Ya puede unir otra cosa más a la lista, de un caballero es incompetente para…. Embarazada y niños llorando desesperadamente.

-No sé qué hacer. Ha llorado desde que despertó, después de la comida hasta ahora.

-Mi esposa siempre, lo mese de arriba abajo. Y después de costado

-Quieres probar Ser Garden- le ofrece un ofuscado lord Stark

-eh, no… no soy bueno con los bebes. Solo lo vi el mío, antes de salir a la guerra, y era solo un cachorro de semana, recién nacido. Mi mujer no quería que lo agarrara tanto… ya sabes cómo son las mujeres con esas cosas… - dice ese Ser Garden. Y ella no sabe "cómo son las mujeres con esas cosas". Los Dothraki a pesar de ser una cultura más de patriarca, las mujeres ensenaban a sus hombres a los padres de sus hijos, como a sus hermanos a manejar un niño pequeño. Recién nacido.

Era importante para Dothraki que los niños fueran forjados por las manos pequeñas de una madre, como las manos grandes de un guerrero. Por lo general era su padre, pero si este estaba muerto, era sustituido por un hermano o un tío o familiar masculino o amigo del semental que engendró al pequeño semental. Todos los hombres Dothraki sabían cómo manejar a sus crías de sementales. Aunque eras las madres la que cuidaban mayormente. El padre de ese semental también colaboraba con el aprendizaje de hacer a su cría un hombre, desde muy temprana edad.

Es verdad que con las crías hembras no era tan persistente. Pero incluso sabía cómo manejar un niño o niña bebe. Recuerda como le asombro de ver jinete de sangre limpiar la mierda que provocaba su cría de semental. Al final, no era raro.

Son un pueblo nómade, parte de su costumbre es fornicar tanto para tener muchos sementales, pero también es cuidarlas. Distinto era cuando esa cría era débil, o mal formada… era liberada de este mundo, para que llegara la tierra sombría donde sus antepasados difuntos que lo cuidaran. Convirtiéndoles en buenos jinetes sangre o buenas mujeres Dothraki

Pero parece que para los norteños el "sabes cómo son las mujeres con esas cosas" es una explicación valida y responde a sus dudas. Los norteños son hombres que no sabe manejar a sus propias crías, ni como forjarlos y convertirlos en hombres con las manos de un padre desde el primer grito de vida.

-si...- muchos afirman ante tal sentencia. Pero ninguno va a tomar él bebe de los brazos lord Stark para mecerlo. Que se nota que está desesperado. Con unas ojeras que cubre casi toda la cara.

-Lady Da… Mi señora - dice lord Stark, con tropiezo en sus palabras pero con esperanza en igual medida. Como si ella fuera el rayo de sol que ilumina la penumbra y abre un nuevo horizonte de esperanza.

Se da cuenta que no lleva la capucha que le cubre su pelo y su cara. Se siente vulnerable sin ella. Algo de nerviosismo corre en ella. Pero se recuerda que ella fue una reina. Alguien que comando ejércitos tan grande, de los que nadie podría imaginar de esta salsa. Sin contar que manejaba dragones, pero… recordar a sus hijos en estas tierras, la lastima. Así que toma la actitud que toda reina o mujer independiente aria.

-Solo porque sea, mujer no quiere decir que sepa consolar un niño. – dice Daenerys colocando sus brazos hacia adelante, como cuando lo hacía cuando era reina. Con una postura regia. Su acción sirvió para que los señores norteños quedaran desencajados ante tal actitud. Pero, No demoro mucho. Todo empieza con mormullos, que termina con gimoteo de niños enojadas. Así son los norteños. Y así empieza una avalancha como gimoteos descontentos…

-Debería saberlo. Es lo único que debes saber…

\- Las mujeres norteñas saben hacerlo, incluso las niñas….

-Acaso las extrajeras, son tan inútiles, solo sirve para una cosa…

-sí, las extranjeras solo pueden foll…

-¡BASTA!- es lord Stark quien grita sobre todos los demás. Ordenando a todos callar

-Nadie habla así, ante Lady Dany. ¿Eh sido claro? El que desobedezca ya sabe las consecuencias. Tendrá a hielo su cuello.- dice con autoridad Lord Eddard Stark. Tan implacable como una espada acero Valyrio.

No se da cuenta Daenerys a que se refiere Lord Stark exactamente. Hasta que ve los ojos de del lobo que se dirige a su espada. Su espada de nombre hielo.

Es la primera vez que cuando escucha "Dany" no le molesta, desde que empezó el recorrido hacia el norte. Es agradable ver que un norteño ponga en su lugar a sus pares por ella. Algo, que su Jon no hizo por ella. Su semblante de Bastardo se lo impedía. Y ella pago por esa debilidad, con dolor, fuego… y sangre.

Nuevamente Lord Stark interrumpe sus pensamientos, solo para seguir sorprendiéndola.

-No estoy insinuando nada. Es que, todos mis generales son incompetentes ante un niño llorando. Y yo solo trato de hacer lo mejor para mi… sobrino. Solo soy un futuro padre. Nunca vi a mi hijo. Lo veré cuando llegue a Invernaría. No sé nada aun de como consolar o incluso criar un niño. Tal vez, si lo tomas a Jon…- Empieza a divagar el lobo sobre como criar una cría.

Y se dirige hacia ella con el niño. Ella no está en la puerta, se había desplazó por incomodidad hacia una de las paredes de la tienda y no puede escapar. Esta arrinconada. Solo puede atinar extender sus brazos y recibir a la criatura enojada y dolorida.

Jon es tan estruendoso como una montaña rugiendo, pero cuando cae en sus brazos, es como una hoja que se mese con el viento. Mágicamente se calma, por lo menos un momento.

Vuelve a llorar pero no tan insistente. El dolor debe de ser muy fuerte, para que este llorando tanto. El pobre joven lobo, esta dolorido.

El instinto es algo poderoso. Y no tiene riendas que la domen… simplemente emerge…

_Se dārys mazvēttan se lentor (El rey construyó la casa.)_

_Se dārys iksin(El rey fue)_

_Kesan jikagon. (Yo iré)_

_Kesan mazverdagon se lentor. (Yo construiré la casa)_

_Rēal kraj lightning (Un Real relámpago poderoso)_

_Kessa pryjagon se lentor. (Destruirá la casa)_

_Se se zaldrīzes geptot (Y el dragón se fue)_

_Zaldrīzes crīs (dragón llora)_

_Se se valītsos lēda zirȳla (y el niño con el)_

_Konīr iksis dombo lentor (ya no hay más casa)_

_Mērī mēre dārys (solo un rey)_

_Zokla zaldrīzes (lobo dragón)_

Era la canción que recordaba, con algún toque aquí allá que completo. Pero sabía que era una mezcla de la canción real y los vestigios bastardos de Bravos. Las ciudades libres no querían mucho a los dragones. Aunque con los dragones prosperaron y dejaron de ser esclavos. La ironía, es que Bravos se jacta de ser una ciudad libre, sin esclavos. Más sin embargo se beneficia con las monedas que producen los esclavistas. Está prohibido comparar esclavos o venderlo, pero no está prohibido beneficiarse con los productos hechos por esclavos. Productos más barato y en masa. Es una de las ciudades más hipócritas de Essos. Casi le recuerda a Poniente. Lo único bueno de esa ciudad era sus momentos felices, en esa casa con una puerta roja y un limonero plantado en su frente.

La canción original en valyrion bastardo era menos benevolente. En realidad todo lo contrario. Se refería a los dragones como los Targaryens malditos que cayeron en desgracia, por fortuna y gracias de los dioses. Habla de los dragones, y su perdida. Pero para ella la pedida en esos momentos en bravos, fue esa casa con la puerta roja y el limonero, no pensaba en la dinastía Targaryen. No pensaba en el trono de hierro. Solo en esa casa… con puerta roja y limonera… esa casa. Y esa canción fue la que cantaba, cuando estaba en las calles hambrienta. Más de una vez, Viserys la golpeó por cantar una canción que la hacía más una lagartija que un dragón.

Su hermano dejo de consolarla, su propia rabia de mendigar lo consumió… en la locura. Y ella solo cantaba esa canción en un rincón, como un murmullo para despejar los fantasmas de temores y de su casa con la puerta roja y limonero.

Repito la canción varias veces. Casi sin darse cuenta y meciendo al pequeño Jon en sus brazos. Todo parece natural. No pensaba en nada. Ni el pasado de otra vida, ni el presente que está viviendo y mucho menos el futuro que le repara este "regalo".

Solo cantaba esa canción de cuna, de una niña, que perdió su casa por un rey. Y de un dragón que lloraba igual que el niño que llora.

Ya no había más que el sonido de la propia canción en valyrion. Con la última parte siempre terminaba. Una mezcla de Dothraki y Valyrion.

_Zokla zhavvorsa_

Lobo Dragón

Una vez más sigue cantando la canción. La repite como un mantra, como en su niñez. Como esa niña dragón que lloraba.

Nadie entiende la letra en Valyrion menos en bastarda. Pero aun entiende menos el Dothraki. Una lengua que no es escrita, es oral.

El lobo en Valyrion, Zolka. El dragón zhavvorsa en Dothraki. Esto no estaba en la canción original. Lo agrego por la criatura que ahora duerme en sus brazos.

El lobo dragón.

_Zokla zhavvorsa_

-Tienes una linda voz… mi señora.- dice un Lord Stark, muy bajo con miedo de que el niño en sus brazos se despierte.

Daenerys lo mira, pero no contesta. Simplemente esta desorientada. Salió de esa burbuja de recuerdo de una canción que retraía a su infancia y a la pérdida de una casa.

El señor de los lobos, debe notar esa incomodidad. Porque rápidamente le indica el donde ir para dejar a Jon en el corral improvisado.

Los señores que estaba alrededor, estaba más pasivos, más tranquilos. Como el efecto del consuelo de una madre tiene con sus hijos. Tal vez, estos hombres, estos norteños con tantas guerras necesitan volver al seno de sus madres. Cuando los hombres viven horrores de la guerra solo quieren volver al primer lugar que estuvieron seguros. Por lo general es en los brazos de la madre que los trajo al mundo. Pero en falta de una madre, puede ser los brazos de una mujer o su señora esposa… incluso en los pequeños brazos de los niños que procreen. Necesitan volver a su casa. Y eso es algo que puede entender. Volver a casa. Aunque ella no sabe cuál es su casa.

Lord Eddard Stark da sus últimas órdenes a sus generales por esta noche. Que se puede resumir como, ir a dormir. Para mañana continuar hacia Invernaría.

Daenerys sigue a lord Stark, para llevar al pequeño Jon… al Zolka… dormido en sus brazos. El lord le indica que donde está el canastillo improvisado. Y ella lo deposita suavemente para que no despierte. Liberando su brazos de la carga.

Ahora hay un vació. Provocado por no tener el peso de un bebe en sus brazos y otra parte por sentirse así ante el acto.

-Ve a descansar,… mi señora. Mañana será un día largo y duro- advierte y medio ordena gentilmente el lord Stark

-Como todos los días desde que empezó este viaje,… hasta ahora.

-Si. Que descanse bien mi señora. Y gracias, por cuidar a Jon- contesta con una sonrisa El lord lobo.

Daeneys está cansada emocionalmente para contestar algo. Con un simple gesto de cabeza de afirmación, se retira a su tienda.

Mañana será otro duro y largo día de viaje.

**LUNA DE SANGRE**

Entre dos o tres semanas de viaje, eran las de distancias que lo separaba de llegar a Invernaría. Siempre y cuando el clima no empeore. Aunque la terquedad y la ansiedad de los norteños por llegar a su casa, era un gran motivador.

Había levantado el campamento en tiempo record. Wylla y su caballero lujurioso, habían llegado en las primeras horas de la mañana. Con los suministros necesarios para poder calmar los dientes del pequeño Zokla. Después de que Daenrys lo dejara en canastillo, logro dormir toda la noche. Puede que sea por agotamiento de tanto llorar o la canción que le canto o ambos.

Pero con los primeros rayos de sol, el niño se empezó a mover más inquieto. Lord Stark le dio la leche que Wylla se ordeño. Siempre el señor lobo buscaba su mirada, para ver si era ella la que le daba de comer. Pero Daenerys siempre encontraba algo para hacer para no involucrarse con el pequeño Zokla.

Aun no podía. Era demasiado, muchos recuerdos la atormentaba de esa vida que sacrifico tanto por estas tierras norteñas. Y solo le sirvió para que le escupieran a sus pies, antes y después de salvarlos. Su gente nunca la amo. Peor, siempre la odiaron.

Las hierbas de Wylla causo un efecto inmediato en el pequeño Zokla. Dejo de protestar o llorar. Tomo su acostumbrada actitud meditabunda, aquella que puede tener una cría humana. El dolor de los colmillos del joven Zokla parece mitigar y liberar a la pequeña cría del sufrimiento.

Sin contratiempos, la comitiva norteña marcha hacia Invernaría.

No duro tanto, el buen clima.

Al tercer día hubo más viento y lluvia intermitente. Que con el viento parecía agujas clavando en la piel expuesta. Primero fue la arena y ahora son las gotas de agua. Las agujas de una dama insistente la persiguen.

Frío y más Frío.

No es el mismo frío de los Otros. Que era penétrate y no solo se colaba hasta los huesos sino hasta el alma. Que Congelaba todo el ser de alguien viviente.

El frío que está viviendo ahora es como entrar en un lago helado. Es implacable y mortal si te queda mucho tiempo desprovisto de calor. Pero soportable si te cubre con algunas pieles. En su caso, una cuantas pieles extras de lo que usan los norteños.

Daenerys sigue usando su capucha. Que con el clima tan adverso de tormentas lo justificaba. Solo un integrante de esta caravana sabía que esa capucha se mantendría igual, ya sea con un mal clima o un buen clima. Y era esa persona, ese lobo, que la estaba mirando con curiosidad e intensidad. Cada tanto disimulaba ante sus hombres. Puede que sea para que no mal interprete sus intereses. Pues su curiosidad, era más por la extranjera y lo que esconde tras esa capucha. Porque su hermana le pidió que la protegiera. Se podría decir, que le pedido fue que formara parte de su manada.

Pero también había otras miradas. Unas más sospechosas, tal vez, no con odio… y otras más, lujuriosas

Hombres sin mujeres por tanto tiempo, son tan peligroso, como hombres con espadas de acero Valyrio. Están lista para actuar, y tomar… por sangres si es necesario.

Recuerda lo que le dijo su viejo Oso; _"que los hombres sacan la bestia cuando tiene un arma en sus manos."_

El "hombre de guerras" es un ser de instintos. Y son esos instintos, lo que mantiene a ese guerrero vivo, en las batallas. Cuando el guerrero vuelve a casa, el instinto queda. Hay hombres que puede desprenderse de ellos. Otros… nunca lo logran.

Hay dos caballeros en particular que la miran con más lujuria que precaución o recelo. Uno que es más alto pero no tan corpulento. Con una nariz puntiaguda como la de un pájaro, similar a un cuervo. Y otro, que es más bajo, incluso de lo que era "su Jon" pero más corpulento. Con el pelo muy graso. Están junto, en la parte donde se concentran más los caballeros, en el medio de la caravana.

Ella siempre está adelantándose o a veces retrasándose en la caravana. Por lo general se acerca Ser Rodrik. Que parece ser un caballero de honor al igual que su señor. Y unas veces pero no tantas, al lado de Wylla. El estar a su lado la compromete más a "ayudar" con él bebe. Y aun, no puede estar tan cerca. No cuando esta tan cerca de Invernaría, donde perdió a su hijo querido y a su viejo Oso.

Los dos hombres, siguen viéndola. Y su mirada la incómoda.

La yegua que monta es dócil, y obedece rápidamente sus comandos. Simplemente avanza hacia adelante dejando a estos dos hombres más atrás.

Con la otra mano, tiene la daga que está cubierta bajo la capa.

Es Esa daga. La que la mato. Y la que ella uso para matar al amigo de Lord Stark.

Nadie sabe que la tiene. Tomo la precaución de siempre tenerla con ella. Para defenderse. Bajo su manto. Estaba usaba unos calzones. Algo que llamaba un poco la atención a los norteños. Pero no tanto como lo haría los señores del Sur. Eran unos calzones que le dio Lyanna. Pero bajo tantas pieles, se pierde las prendas. Parecía más un oso sobre un caballo. Un oso pequeño, lo que sería el equivalente de una cría. Los calzones se perdían bajo esas pieles, al igual que la daga.

Vuelve a mirar a través de la capucha disimuladamente hacia atrás; hacia la dirección de los dos hombres. Y estos, no están con los demás hombre. Eso la sobresalta. Algo andaba mal.

Toma la daga con firmeza en su mano diestra. Para tener más chances de poder atacar y sobrevivir.

Insiste en tratar de ubicar nuevamente a esos hombres, pero no le ve. Ni tampoco ve Ser Rodrik, que puede defenderla o…

-Mi señora –

Daenerys se sorprende, y la daga está en su mano fuera de su cinturón. No sale totalmente de la capa. Pero el hombre que le hablo, la puede ver por qué esta en medio de su cuerpo y el suyo. Lista para atacar, o más bien para defenderse.

Pero son los ojos de Eddard Stark la que recibe el brillo de la daga.

-No te hare daño. – dice el lord Stark. Con cierto dejo de lastima. Como si el acto de defenderse ante él lo ofendiera o decepcionará de alguna manera.

-Sé que no me lastimaras. Si fuera así, ya estaría muerta. Todos y cada uno de tus hombres siguen tu ejemplo. Por lo menos,… algunos lo hacen. –Dice Daenerys pensando, en esos dos hombres de mirada lujuriosa.

-Lo aran siempre. Soy su señor y saben que no tolero nada de eso. Ni violaciones a mujeres o lastimar a mujeres o niños…

-No parecía que fuera así ante… Tu Rey…

Eddard Stark se incomoda ante la mención implícita de la violación salvaje de Elia Martel, y la matanza con igual salvajismos de sus hijos.

-Eso, no estuvo bien. Lo sé. Pero Robert…

-Ahórrame las disculpas de un hombre que parece ser más ignorante de sus orígenes de sangre, que un bastardo del suyos. Por qué si fuera digno de sus promesas, y de su sangre; su propia daga debería degollar su cuello como a un pollo.- dice Daenerys con rabia. El lord Stark la desconcierta. Puede ser un hombre justo y honorable. Pero justifica a su amigo de ese acto que tanto aborrece. No solo lo justifica,… lo perdona. Y eso es peor. Más cuando su sobrino es parte de esa sangre que su Rey aborrece y también posee.

-Deberías tener más cuidado. Es el Rey… nuestro Rey.

-Ya te dije que no es mí…

-No estoy diciendo que no lo pienses. Pero es mejor que no lo digas en voz alta. No te juzgo por no… ser tu Rey. Por más que Robert sea mi amigo, sé que no estuvo bien…

-Bien. Porqué no es mi Rey.- dice Daenerys recalcado el hecho, que aborrece al usurpador.

-¿Aun no me contestaste mi pregunta? – pregunta Lord Stark. Desorientando a Daenerys por que no sabe a qué se refiere.

-¿Qué pregunta?

-Robert no es tu Rey. Lo dejaste muy claro… ¿Es Jon… tu Rey?

Daenerys no sabe cómo contestar esa pregunta.

En esa otra vida, ella se imaginó a Jon como su Rey. Como su igual. Un hombre honorable con temple, que equilibrara su fuego. Gobernado juntos. Un reino gobernado por un hombre honorable y una mujer justa. Fue lo primero que pensó, después de conocer… después del barco que lo llevara hacia el norte. Que su carga no sería tan pesada, si tuviera Jon junto a ella.

Pero después llego la gran revelación. Que Jon era hijo Rhaegar y Lyanna. Que no fue producto de una violación. Que Rhaegar anuló su matrimonio con Elia Martel, y se casó con Lyanna Stark. Haciendo de Jon Snow un Aegon Targaryen, el sexto en su nombre. El legítimo Rey de los siete reinos.

Y su mundo se rompió en miles de pedazos, haciendo imposible unirlo de nuevo.

Toda su vida, fue regida por volver a casa. Y ese "volver a casa", era mediante la conquista del trono de hierro. Su hermano estaba obsesionado con ello. En un principio no entendía, pues era muy niña para hacerlo. Pero cuando adquirió ese sentido de conocimiento, fue su motivo para seguir. Cambio su forma de verse a sí misma. Su cabello y sus ojos violetas, característicos de los Targaryen de la vieja Valyria. Su nombre fue su escudo y su arma. En su camino aprendió no solo ser un Targaryen… también a, ser el Dragón.

Cuando Jon le conto que era un Targaryen, parte de ella murió. Parte de ese escudo de ser un Targaryen se agrieto y la espada se astillo. Le robaron su futuro. Por alguien, que no sabía y no quería ser un dragón. Y todo cambio, hasta para sus asesores… cambiar, Una Reina por Rey.

Pero igual, no lo pudo dejar.

Por primera vez, en tanto tiempo, ya no estaba sola. No era el último Targaryen de su familia. La ultima que tenía el legado para continuar su casa. Eso le llevo a otras inseguridades. No pudo traer hijos de su propia carne al mundo, solo a sus dragones. Ese fue su dolor por un tiempo, incluso durante la batalla por el amanecer.

Pudo dejarlo morir más de una vez… pero no lo hizo. Lo salvo… más de una vez.

La inseguridad murió, después de la batalla del amanecer, después del dolor de perder a su Oso. Después de ese festejo norteño por la victoria, que fue un insulto para ella y su gente. Después de ser rechazada por un Jon borracho. En una habitación con su querida amiga y hermana menos de sangre, Missandei. Ella tenía un hijo en su vientre, la semilla de Jon echaron raíces en su matriz. La partera Dothraki se lo confirmo. Fue un secreto entre su fiel Dothraki y su querida Missandei. Y ese niño, nació… sin gritos, sin tomar el primer aliento. Tan pequeño pero bien formado. Nada de monstruosidad, un niño hermoso. Que se fue de este mundo como lo hacen los dragones. En el fuego.

En el fuego de una chimenea, siendo sus cenizas lo último que toco del mundo de los vivos.

Debe de haber estado mucho tiempo pensando. Por qué lord lobo, está mirándola fijamente con ansiedad a que conteste su pregunta. Solo puede responder a esa pregunta… con la verdad, o parte de ella.

-No puede ser Rey, sino eres coronado. Que sea Rey o no… Dependerá de ti, lord Stark. Todo dependerá de a quien eliges. A tu hermana y tu sobrino o a tu hermano de armas, mejor amigo… y Rey… Robert. Es la decisión de un hombre débil…

-No soy un hombre Débil… luche y enfrente a la muerte más de una vez,…- dice el lobo con enojo.

-No hablo de valor o valentía. Eso son características de héroes. Y mi señor, sé muy bien que usted lo posee.

-Pero…

-Eres débil. Ya te lo dije antes.- Daenerys sube la mano para que la deje continuar y no la interrumpa.- ¿Acaso elegiste? ¿Elegiste ser honorable con tu hermana y sobrino, o con tu Amigo Rey Robert? Porque si eliges ambos, en realidad estas traicionándolos, e incluso no siendo honorable,… para ambos.

El lobo queda callado y agacha la cabeza. Como lo haría un perro, y tal vez, un lobo. Agachar la cabeza y la cola entre las patas. En señal de ser responsable de su falta y de asumir el castigo.

-Todo somos débiles. De una u otra manera lo somos. Soy la primera en decirlo. Soy débil. Y mi debilidad causo muchas más consecuencias de la que te puedes imaginar en cien vida. Todo ese acto débil trae consecuencias. La debilidad se cobra… con muerte, de inocentes y familiares… con sangre y fuego.- dice Daenerys esas últimas palabras, intrigando al lobo quien la escucha.

La ex reina, toma las riendas del caballo con más fuerza e insta a que valla más rápido. Dejando un lobo desconcertado y pensante de su propia debilidad. Pero antes de irse el lord Stark habla cuestionándola.

-No contestaste, si… Jon es tu Rey.

-… Quise... Quiero,... que lo fuera.- ella también no eligió. O puede que si eligió y en verdad nunca tuvo que elegir. Siempre fue su elección. Y eso es lo que le da más miedo.

Daenerys insta al caballo a moverse con más brusquedad, para separarse rápidamente del lobo. Dejarlo atrás, por lo menos por el tiempo que sus dudas, elecciones ya elegidas y miedos, la deje descansar.

Dos días más de cabalgata. Y ya estaría en Invernaría.

El camino fue extenuante pero el clima estaba despejado. Con un sol que ayudaba contra frío.

Fue el día más agradable. Tanto que pudo sacarse una de sus pieles, que la cubría. No tenía tanto frío como los días anteriores. Un descanso al helado invierno del norte, y sus huesos lo agradecían.

La noche llego tan rápidamente, que los norteños tuvieron que armar las tiendas rápidamente para consumir la última luz del día. Pero no importaba tanto, ya que había una gran luna iluminando todo.

La luna era como un farol. Lo exponía a todo a su luz. Era algo que no había visto en el norte, ni antes ni hasta ahora.

Un cielo nocturno despejado, reclamado por la luna.

-A esta luna, se le llama luna de lobos.- le dijo lord Stark. En uno de esos momentos, que en intercambiaban palabras escuetas aquí y allá, con cierta nostalgia, mientras preparaba el campamento y las tiendas.

Tal vez pensado en mejores recuerdos del que ahora debe tener. Llevando los restos de su hermana. Pero con el milagro de su fruto en este mundo. Aunque lo debe de pasar por una mentira.

Lord Stark está en mejor ánimo. Y deja a sus hombres festejar con un poco más de alcohol por su inminente llegada a Invernaría.

Daenerys no sabía si era una sabia decisión. Pero bien sabía que las tropas que pelean mucho tiempo fuera de casa, se le deben de dar algo de ocio. O eso decía Daario Naharis. Y algo de razón tenía, por lo menos para espadas vendidas. Aunque siempre hubo algunos disturbios en particular entre las mujeres de burdel. Tuvo que cortar tres cabezas de sus soldados de sus segundos hijos, por violar a dos mujeres. En realidad Daario Naharis los ejecuto, eran sus soldados. Y el respondía a su reina.

Los cantos se hacían más estruendosos. Eran alegres, con el toque de nostalgia del momento que vivían, de las pérdidas de camaradas y familiares. Pero como dijo su ex mano, " _los norteños son demasiados nostálgicos, duros, tercos, grises como sus cielos y clima._ " Y lo eran,… pero también estaba contentos. Porque ya estaban llegando a su casa.

La noche avanzo, los hombres producto del alcohol quedaban dormidos. Algunos logrando llegar a sus tiendas, otros, la mayoría, dormía bajo la luna. Entorno al fuego, de la fogata. Donde compartieron cantos a su gente y amores. Y la vuelta a los brazos de quien los amaba.

Daenerys opto por no acercarse a la fogata con los demás hombres. Y Wylla estaba en su tienda con el pequeño Jon… del pequeño Zokla. Que ahora estaba más demandante de comida, que del dolor de los colmillos saliendo.

Se quedó en su tienda. Se acostó en su catre improvisado; y bajo su manto en su mano derecha está la daga. Siempre durmió con ella.

La Ironía era,… que el arma que la mato ahora es el arma que protege su vida.

La naturaleza siempre llama. Y ella no es la excepción.

Necesita descargar su vejiga.

Sale de su tienda. Lo primero que ve es al grupo de hombre durmiendo, junto a la fogata casi extinta. Unos cuantos con ronquidos, mucho más fuerte de lo normal para un ser vivo. Se sorprende que Ser Rodrik, fuera el más estruendoso. No pudo evitar sonreír ante tal particular y molesto escenario, de una orquesta de ronquidos. Se compadecerse de sus mujeres.

Pero su problema persistía. Y su vejiga se sentía que está a punto de explotar.

No quería hacer sus necesidades cerca del campamento. Miro a un lado y al otro. En uno de los lados había arbustos, pero daba a la fogata de los hombres orquesta de ronquidos. Y al otro lado a unos cincuenta pasos había un bosque.

Opto por el boque.

Con su daga en el cinturón. Empezó a caminar esos cincuentas pasos que lo llevaría a ese destino de árboles, que le daría más de una opción para aliviar su vejiga.

Llegando al bosque, la luz de la luna se filtraba. Creando muchas sombras por cada árbol o forma que había en el bosque. Sombras fijas, estáticas. Nada de movimiento había.

Por fin encontró un árbol de su agrado; o puede que su vejiga llena no le haga ser tan exigente.

Empezó a desprenderse de pieles. Con la fortuna de que no eran tantas, ya que la noche era más agradable, pero igual persistía ese frío norteño.

Saco una piel, y ahora se tenía que bajar los calzones.

Son en estos momentos que envidia a los hombres y sus… "dones". Ellos no tienen que buscar mucho para descargar sus vejigas. No tiene que sacar algunas pieles que lo protege del frío implacable y después bajar los calzones. Solo saca su verga, y… ya está. Un pequeño pedazo de piel expuesto al frío, no es lo mismo que exponer todo el trasero y sacar todas las pieles para poder ponerte en cuclillas.

Antes de hacer algo, ve a un lado a otra. Las sombras que se crean por la luz de la luna están estática. Así que, empieza a liberal el sobrante de líquido que su cuerpo quiere expulsar.

Cuando la última gota cae, se produce ese alivio satisfecho. Ya no hay más carga en su vejiga. Es un pequeño placer. Que todos los seres comparten.

Empieza usar unas hojas para secar el área donde la orina le toco al salir. Su mirada está ahora abajo, en sus calzones.

Cuando Eleva su mirada al horizonte… ve una sombra que se mueve.

Con gran velocidad, se sube los calzones en la medida que se pone erguida. Todo en un solo movimiento.

Mira hacia abajo donde torpemente dejo su daga. Se va agachar para tomarla, pero en el trayecto es interceptada con el cuerpo de algo. Y una mano gigante que le tapa la boca.

-Mi señora. Que suerte verte… en estas condiciones.- es el hombre alto con la nariz puntiaguda de cuervo, que la estuvo mirando antes. La toma fuertemente. Pese a que es flaco o no muy robusto. Tiene una gran fuerza. Por lo menos, una fuerza que ella no puede competir.- No te preocupes, de limpiarte. Dicen que eso ayuda a la mujer… a sentir más placer.- sigue diciendo el alto con nariz de cuervo.

-Seguramente quieres esto. Igual que la otra mujer que cuida al bebe. Todas la putas lo desean, cuando no lo tiene por un largo tiempo- Es la voz de otro hombre, que sale desde el bosque. Es el otro que la mira junto al alto de nariz de cuervo. Era el bajo más bajo que "su Jon", y de pelo graso. Un pelo asqueroso.

Ella quiere gritar, pero no puede. La mano del alto de nariz de cuervo, es tan grande como su cara.

El bajo, con pelo graso. Se acerca para someterla. Mientras que el alto le impide llamar alguien con su mano en la boca, que le tapa casi la mitad de la cara. Y con la otra mano le sostiene como una serpiente sus brazos.

El más bajo la somete aún más, con sus brazos rechonchos y cortos. Colocando su mano bajo una de las pieles tocando su seno.

-Vamos- dice subjetivamente el hombre bajo de pelo grasoso.- Nos tuviste mirando mucho durante el viaje- Claro que lo estuvo viendo mucho. Como no hacerlo, cuando sus miradas eran como navajas con pura lujuria. – Eres igual que Wylla. Claro que quieres mi verga y la Edrik dentro de ti.- Prosigue el bajo de pelo graso.- ¿Verdad que si?

-Eres de Essos, tal vez, de Lys. Sí, que delicia… una Lys…vamos, Eres una extranjera… una puta extranjera.- Y esa última parte de su frase del delgado de nariz de cuervo. Despertó el dragón en ella. Siempre fue una puta extrajera antes los ojos de los norteños. Bien ahora vera lo que hace. Ella no es una puta, ella es un dragón.

Logro presionar su rostro en la mano, sacando la lengua. El hombre con nariz de cuervo, lo vio como algo erótico. Y aflojo su mano lo suficiente, para que ella pudiera morderlo con toda la fuerza que podía reunir en su mandíbula. Un grito salió del hombre. El agarre se aflojo. Y al ser más pequeña, se deslizó hacia abajo.

Hacia la daga.

La tomo y solo podía hacer dos cosas. Clavarla en el pie del alto de nariz de cuervo o en la pierna. Así puede aflojarla de su agarre totalmente y salir corriendo. El hombre bajo de pelo grasoso, no pudo agarrarla; solo era un segundo. Y lo hizo.

Clavo su daga en el pie del hombre alto con la nariz de cuervo, era el lugar más accesible para clavar la daga en vez de su pierna. Y Este la soltó.

Y ella salió disparada. Pero un tirón de su pelo la atrajo de vuelta al peligro, no la dejo avanzar.

Llego un gran dolor, y al volver hacia atrás golpea su cabeza con algo. Quedando donde estaba en su inicio nuevamente, a merced de estos hombres.

-Maldita perra.- uno de los dos dice. Y otro golpe llega a su cabeza. Que le nubla la vista. Y su mente esta atontada casi fuera de este mundo.

Las pieles se van desgarrando y lo puede sentir. Porque su piel siente el frío, que antes estaba protegido por esas pieles que la hacían ser un oso.

En Su pecho se siente el frío de la noche, y el jadeo de un hombre.

Ella es un dragón.

Siente más manos horriblemente y callosas sobre ella,… sobre su pecho

Ella es un dragón.

Sus manos no responden, su vista es nublada, pero empieza a ver al hombre alto con nariz de cuervo sobre ella.

-Maldita puta. Me clavaste una daga en el pie. Ya verás ahora lo que te voy a clavar entre tus piernas.

-Tu y yo mi amigo. Esta puta extrajera sabrá lo que es un verdadero norteño. –esa es la voz del bajo de pelo graso.

Ella se resiste, al principio es leve. No tan luchadora. Aun esta mareada por el golpe de la cabeza.

-Vamos puta extranjera… deja de ser una señora, una lady, que no eres… y se la puta extranjera que eres.

Ella es un dragón.

Una fuerza nace de nuevo. El fuego de dragón arde fuerte en ella. Su torso esta al intemperie. Sus senos están sueltos y libres de ropa. Sus brazos también.

Levanta el brazo derecho con gran fuerza, sorprendiendo al hombre alto de nariz de cuervo. Que se aleja de ella. Ese brazo lo separa de ella y sus senos

-No soy puta… soy un dragón.

Los hombres la escuchan sin sentido, y se empiezan a reír de ese comentario.

-Un dragón… ni que fueras tan buena en la cama- son las palabras del bajo de pelo graso

\- Creo que te di un gran golpe en tu cabeza – dice el alto con nariz cuervo. Aun sobre ella, pero se interpone su brazo derecho, entre ella y el de nariz de cuervo.

El hombre con nariz de cuervo toma su muñeca del brazo, que obstaculiza entre su botín de senos que quiere mamar.

Su mano callosa sostiene su brazo. Pero el de Nariz de cuervo, no lo logra mover.

Todo el ambiente cambia de color. De un blanco que proporcionaba una luna de lobos, potente que ilumina todo con su blancura. A un color rojo de sangre.

Ambos hombres se asustan ante el color del ambiente.

Era la luna, que ya no brillaba de color blanco, ahora brillaba de color rojo… rojo de sangre

-Soy un dragón. – dice la madre de dragones. Y el hombre alto de nariz de cuervo que sostenía su brazo sobre su muñeca, donde está su tatuaje. Empezó a quejarse de dolor.

Sintió el calor… un ardor en el tatuaje, como fuego que sale de él. Fuego que ahora está, quemando al hombre de la nariz de cuervo.

El de nariz de cuervo empezó a quejarse a tratar de retirar la mano. Pero ella instintivamente agarro al hombre con el otro brazo y no lo dejo ir.

La mano del hombre de la nariz de cuervo, empezó a ablandarse. Como lo hace algo al calor intenso.

El tatuaje, ardía como el fuego más bravo,… como fuego de dragón. Y ella podía sentirlo. Ese fuego de dragón, llego a las rompas del brazo del hombre de nariz de cuervo y luego… a todo su cuerpo. Empezó a arder, como una antorcha… de hombre.

Entre los gemidos y la desesperación del hombre alto de nariz de cuervo consumido por el fuego, logro darle un golpe a la madre de dragones. Para que lo liberara de su brazo tenaz que aprisionaba el brazo del hombre de nariz de cuervo, como lo hace mandíbula de un dragón.

Pudo liberarse, pero no liberarse de las llamas. La madre de dragones lo vio arder, su conciencia era más débil,… estaba cayendo de nuevo en esa oscuridad, que tanto conocía y temía.

El hombre de nariz de cuervo seguía gritando, y siendo consumido por las llamas. Se tiraba al suelo rodando, como un perro.

Pero ya era tarde para ese hombre. Daenerys sabía lo que le pasa a un hombre cuando arder de esa manera. Solo llegara la muerte. Morirá gritando.

" _Sus enemigos… morirán gritando_ "

Su vista poco a poco, se va nublando con esa negrura, llevándola a esa oscuridad.

Otra vez esa oscuridad.

No quiere morir. Aún tiene y quiere su réglalo, aunque no lo entiende y tenga miedo de que significa.

Cuando ve hacia arriba, sus ojos se van oscureciéndose en los costados, con esa negrura. Puede ver a la luna de color rojo. Color de sangre.

El otro hombre bajo de pelo graso. Le tapa la visión de ese espectáculo sangriento de la luna. Él Tiene un cuchillo en su mano y va hacia ella.

No quiere morir. Tal vez al final, nunca podrá tener o entender su regalo.

Antes de que llegue el hombre bajo de pelo graso, la negrura ya le cubrió con su manto. Solo ve el negro eterno. La oscuridad.

Poco digno de una ex reina, de un dragón, morir ante un hombre insignificante y… tan bajo. Parece que al final, si es un lagartija.

-Eres muchas cosas, Daenerys Stormborn. Pero jamás eres o serás una lagartija.

Esa voz le llega desde la negrura. Y ella sabe muy bien quién es. No puede confundir esa voz con nadie más.

-Claro que no puedes confundir. Lo siento, la costumbre de leer pensamientos.- Dice Quanti con un dejo de burla. Solo para después decir con seriedad- Abre los ojos Daenerys Stormborn.

Pero como puede abrir los ojos cuando ya no hay cuerpo.

-Ya lo hiciste antes. Ahora hazlo de nuevo, Daenerys Stormborn.

Y ella recuerda esa primera vez, en la negrura. El cómo se esforzó a abrir los ojos. Y lo hizo.

Cuando Daenerys abre los ojos lo que encuentra es la misma escenas. Todo rojo, por esa luna roja. Pero lo vive como si fuera un fantasma.

Ella puede ver su cuerpo ¿muerto? …

Pero como es costumbre Quanti contesta a sus dudas que solo alberga en su cabeza y no salieron de sus labios.

-No estas muerta Daenerys Stormborn. El dragón vive. Estas entre dos mundos. El mundo de los vivos y el de los… llámalo… mundo... o mejor, la venta de los dioses.

Lo que ve, la espanta. No está muerta pero parece que lo estará.

Está a punto de ser asesinada por el hombre bajo y pelo graso. Cuando este es detenido por Lord Stark. Con una voz de alto. Pero el hombre bajo no obedece. Entonces el lord lobo, rápidamente toma un cuchillo de su cinturón y se lo clava en el hombro del hombre bajo; en el brazo que llevaba el cuchillo para asesinarla. Deteniendo su eminente muerte.

Lord stark se acerca a ella. Con desespero y ansiedad. Llamándola.

-Dany, Dany… estas bien. Despierta. Ser Rodrik dame tu capa.- Ya que el lobo estaba solo en camisa. Como si hubiera salido de su catre rápidamente. Esta vez, el Dany no le molesto. Fue natural sentirlo.

\- Es … ella … es una… ella… ella quem… un ,…dra.. drag… dragó…m… drago…mn … Drago…m… drago…mmmmnnn… drago… m - dice conmocionado tartamudeando, el hombre bajo con pelo graso. Apretando los dientes para hacer algo parecido al sonido de una M. Para completar, la única palabra que solo repite una y otra vez… Drago. Después de un tiempo esa palabra adquiere distintos tonos, como tratando de que significara más palabras… Y solo se escucha; Drago… y después aprieta fuertemente la mandíbula saliendo el sonido similar de una M, pero extendida. Se parece más a un gruñido.

-Ahora que sabes. Que no estas muerta. Debemos hablar. Y me temo que debe de ser rápido- es Quanti la que interrumpe, cuando ella ve la escena, desarrollándose ante sus ojos. Con su cuerpo tirado, ahora envuelto en una capa.

Daenerys la mira con cara de incógnita. Siempre con Quanti las cosas deben de ser rápidas y a toda prisa. Peleando contra un reloj de arena, para que no caiga otro, grano...

-Nunca mejor dicho, mi pequeña dragón. Ciertamente es pelear con un reloj de arena.

La ex reina dragón la ve, con reproche.

-Lo siento, es la costumbre… de leer los pensamientos. Es más fácil. Pero no hay mucho tiempo. Incluso menos que nuestro primer encuentro.

Quanti da una última mirada a la escena donde esta ella con los norteños y su señor rodeando su cuerpo… y el cuerpo quemado del nariz de cuervo. Pero Quanti detiene la mirada en su cuerpo inconsciente, envuelto en una capa. Mirando en forma pensativa.

-Sería bueno, que aprendieras a pelear con Daiton Torne.

-¿Quién es Daiton Torne?- Cuestiona Daenerys con incertidumbre y desconfianza.

-No es alguien para hablar en este momento. Ya lo sabrás cuando sea el momento. Cuando llegues a Invernaría.

-¿Que estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Y como es que puedo ver a todos…, incluso a mi cuerpo? ¿Y lo que está pasando es real.?.. ¿Como...?

Quanti Levanta la mano, para que deje de preguntar.

-Seré breve con la situación o tan breve como puedo serlo. Esta es la luna de sangre. Es la luna del padre fuego y su sangre en la luna. Para hacerlo más sencillo,.. Esta es luna hecha de la sangre del padre del fuego… no deja ver al cuervo de tres ojos. Nunca podrá acceder a estos recuerdos de la memoria… mal llamada "memoria de los hombre".

-Entonces el cuervo de tres ojos no podrá ver esto…- no es una pregunta por parte de Daenerys es una afirmación.

Quanti la ve, a través de su máscara. Esos ojos hablan por sí solos. Y le dice, que por hoy el dragón deje de tanto cuestionar y que la escuche.

-Los norteños temen a esta luna porque es un mal presagio, es el venir los muertos. De la sangre que se derramara por los muertos. Pero nunca fue algo más lejos de la verdad. _"El sol se hundirá en tinieblas y la luna en sangre, antes de que venga los terrores que alberga las oscuridad."_ Era una advertencia, en cierta manera, pero también una ayuda. Para que el cuervo no viera. Y se pudiera hacer lo que se debía hacer. Y que los norteños o mejor dicho los primeros hombres, el primer lobo… no lo hizo. Pero, eso es una historia más larga, para otro momento.

-Pero…

\- Daenerys Stormborn, hacer las cosas en su momento es crucial para poder tener éxito. Un éxito, que hace más de doce mil años, los hombres no hicieron.- Quanti dice cada palabra con énfasis. Como si contara cada uno de ellas para poder lograr un objetivo. Algo que esto la asusta Daenerys. Hay mucho más en esta advertencia. Más de lo que Quanti dirá… en este momento.

Quanti mira a través de su máscara con ojos compresivos.

-Me temo pequeña, que no todo puedes saber de una sola vez. Como un niño pequeño no puede aprender todo de una vez. Primero gateas, luego caminas,… andar, correr, cabalgar… todo tiene que ir un paso a la vez. Todo en su momento.- las palabras de Quanti son más unas palabras de una madre a su hijo. Tratando de que este no cometa el error, que sucede cuando hay ansiedad y prisas.

\- Daenerys Stormborn,- Quanti se acerca a ella y extiende su mano a su muñeca donde está su tatuaje. – Viste lo que puede hacer este tatuaje. El tatuaje del primer dragón, cuando el padre fuego está cerca. Pero me temo que así no funciona. Este tatuaje tien dos funciones. Una es como las mujeres rojas y el otro para que no te ve el cuervo…

-Como Su collar de rubí de sangre…- dice la ex reina, recordando que todas las sacerdotisas llevan esos collares. Y los rumores que existen del que significa y dotes de ese collar.

-Si. Ese collar tiene facultades, de la sombra y del fuego, trabajando como uno solo. Pero este tatuaje es distinto.- dice Quanti apuntando con su otra mano el tatuaje, para enfatizar la idea- El collar de las sacerdotisas rojas solo tapa la apariencia y da el poder de seguir y vivir con esa apariencia. Una vez que se lo sacan, su imagen será la que es… la real. La que el tiempo marchito con su granos pasando en ese reloj de arena. Desde que use ese collar, el tiempo seguirá pasando. En tu caso, este tatuaje, tiene un poder muy particular. No es lo mismo. El tatuaje está en ti, no lo puede remover como un collar. Por lo tanto, el tiempo no pasara en ti. Los granos de arena de ese reloj no pasaran… Se detuvieron.

-¿Seré una joven de quince o dieciséis años para siempre? –dice Daenerys con horror.

-No. Te dije que este regalo no era para siempre. Pero eso te lo explicare más adelante…

Daenerys la mira con ganas de pregunta más… pero Quanti la detiene con su mirada detrás de esa mascara.

Ya casi, puede entender todas sus miradas sin necesidad de ver todo un rostro para saber que quiere.

-La forma del tatuaje tiene un porque. Es la mezcla del poder, de los antiguos de poniente y Essos. Del fuego y la sombra… de la muerte y la vida. Son ambas. Por eso tiene la forma de los símbolos de los otros. ¿Nunca te preguntaste que significaba esos símbolos que dejaban los otros, y el rey de la noche?

-La verdad sí… Pero Jon parecía no importarle, por el inminente ataque de los otros y el rey de la noche.- dice la ex reina, recordando que en algún momento estuvo a punto de preguntar que significaba los símbolos. Parecía algo importante. Pero "su Jon" lo simplifico, como advertencias,… de la gran guerra… la guerra que importaba. Al final,… se destruyó en una sola noche. Las guerras de revueltas y las rebeliones… duraron mucho más, en combates y batallas.

-Es porque, esos símbolos son avisos. Es un llamado. Pero... esto es para…

-Déjame adivinar… para otro momento.- esta vez, es Daenerys la que interrumpe. Ya exasperada de es "para otro momento".

Quanti parece momentáneamente divertida por el arrebato de ex reina dragón.

-Bien. Entonces dime, todo lo que puedes contar en este momento.- Dice una resignada ex reina, sabiendo que un dios o dioses o hijo dioses dirán lo que quieren cuando ellos quieran decirlo.

-Muy bien Daenerys Stormborn. Resumiendo… ese tatuaje no te hace parecer joven, no deja pasar el tiempo en ti. Serás joven, mientras este ese tatuaje este en tu muñeca.

La cara de ex reina debió ser algo digno de ver. Ella será niña… otra vez…

-Anímate… niña, los norteños no se destaca por ser gente de apariencia muy… juvenil. Un niño de quince parece de treinta. El clima mata a los norteños,… no se necesita unas guerras. – se ríe condescendiente Quanti. Haciendo que Daenerys también riera con ella. Pero la hija de dioses, termina con una advertencia, que no lleva la gracia de las palabras anteriores.

-Pero ten en cuenta, será algo extraño que no envejezcas…

-¿si pasara diez años? Eso… sería muy raro para todos. No pareceré a alguien que está cerca de cumplir treinta. Ni siquiera seré de veinte… seré una joven. Eso llama más la atención… y con esto norteños… dirán que soy una bruja y… terminare una hoguera- algo de todo esto es preocupante para Daenerys. Sera una gran complicación. Pero para Quanti, parece ser otra parte para seguir riendo a expensas de un dragón.

-Suerte para ti,… que no ardes.

-Sí, suerte para mí. Voy a la hoguera… No ardo, saldré ilesa y desnuda. Para que después…ya digan que si soy una bruja, porque No arde y esta desnuda. Entonces te corta la cabeza. Mi cabeza con este cuello delgado, se desprende con facilidad de su cuerpo, por una espada… valla suerte. Y NO SOY UNA BRUJA- dice Daenerys con frustración.

Quante ríe estruendosamente, algo que impacta a Daenerys. Nunca rio tan fuerte.

Fuera de esa conmoción, también ella se ríe con la hija de dioses. Pero inmediatamente después, como recordando que debe continuar, Quanti vuelve a la seriedad. Continúa sus instrucciones.

-Vez que tienes piedras obsidiana de fuego.- va indicando Quanti, con su dedo índice cada piedra de su tatuaje.- Esas piedras se irán yendo. Son,… digamos un escudo. Te protegerán. Pero te lo advierto Daenerys Stormborn, no abuses de tu suerte. Esas piedras de obsidiana están ahí por un motivo, no por tus motivos. En el centro del tatuaje tiene siete espirales que forma un círculo…. Básicamente, es el ojo que… pero no es…

-No es el momento de saber…- esta vez es la ex reina la que interrumpe a la hija de dioses.

Quanti no está tan contenta que la interrumpa. Pero no dice nada, simplemente prosigue con la explicación.

-Es la protección para que el cuervo no te vea. Como te lo dije antes. Es el tatuaje del primer dragón. No deja que el cuervo de tres ojos vea, o pueda tener tu presencia… Al igual que no deja que los cuervos normales te vean. Ya que los cuervos son su medio. Porque son las creaciones de mi hermano. – escuchando a Quanti, hay muchas cosas que le llama la atención. Que llame al tatuaje, como el tatuaje del primer dragón. Ya lo dijo antes, pero lo dejo pasar… y lo otro es "pueda tener tu presencia". Daenerys no entiende a que se refiere… pero lo que más le llama la atención…. "mi hermano" sus labios se mueve con esa palabra…

-…Tu hermano...

Quanti, No deja que ella continúe.

-Ya sabes,… aun no es el momento indicado de hablar de esto. Ten en cuenta que los cuervos no te verán, pero si van intuir que algo raro hay. Sabrán que algo está fuera de lugar. Probablemente no al principio, pero a medida que pase el tiempo el cuervo se darán cuenta. Los cuervos son animales muy inteligentes y pasa su cultura, como lo hace un hombre a otro hombre.

-¿Pueden atacarme?- cuestiona Daenerys con temor. Ahora los cuervos ya no son animales como cualquier otro. Son de temer. Un dragón que le teme a un Cuervo...

-No. No te atacaran directamente, no mientras tengas el tatuaje. Pero actuaran en el mejor de los casos ignorándote o no viéndote, y en el peor de los casos… actuaran desquiciadamente. Y eso no es algo bueno. Nada bueno. – advierte la última parte Quanti.

-No olvides, es tu regalo. Aprovéchalo.- la hija de dioses, vuelve hablar ahora con cierto toque maternal. Más familiar.

Daenerys trata de preguntar cómo es… su regalo. Como funciona. Si es lo que ella piensa. Pero Quanti la detiene con su mano.

-Para un inmortal el tiempo es… nada. Pero el ser nada, se aprecia… y se quiere tener. Para un mortal el tiempo es limitado. Pero para ambos, es lo mismo. Nunca alcanza y siempre queremos algo más. Sino es tiempo, es algo más para con ese tiempo. Para los mortales el tiempo siempre es muy corto. Pero no importa, que vivas diez, cien, mil años o… la eternidad. Nada es para siempre… Incluso para un inmortal. Como una semilla dejar de serlo, para ser una flor. Es inevitable. Aprovecha el regalo mientras lo tengas, aunque sea un instante, Solo un momento. Úsalo, es tuyo.

Quanti mira hacia el cielo. Hacia la luna. Esta menguante.

-Casi termina. Nos queda poco.

Daenerys la mira intensamente. Tiene miedo de lo que vendrá.

-No tengas miedo. Es un paso para lo desconocido. Pero eres un dragón. Y en tu vida, haz sabido cómo dar esos pasos de fe.

-Gracias. Por todo... por el regalo- dice Daenys la última palabra con duda… "regalo". Ella no sabe cómo enfrentar esto. Pero sabe que todos tienen intensiones alternas, y otros motivos. Algunos pueden llegar a lastimar o… incluso matar. Para variar, la diosa sabe lo que piensa y con simpleza contestas sus dudas…

-Sí, tengo un motivo. No te mentí Daenerys Stormborn, te dije también había algo egoísta en este regalo. Algo para mí. Pero tu regalo, es tuyo. Y dependerá de ti usarlo, aprender, entender… y ser feliz. No será fácil tu camino para ese regalo.

-Tratare… Dijiste…salvar a tu hermano… pero eso...- dice Daenerys tratando de saber más. Pero sabe que los dioses o hijos de dices, dice las cosas cuando quiere.

-Aun no es el momento.

-claro, no es el momento… entonces cuando lo será

Quanti, ríe de nuevo.

-Mi niña, lo sabrás. No olvides lo que te dije. Pero también no olvides de aprovechar. Ya te lo dije antes, nada dura para siempre. Incluso un inmortal sabe eso. Es muy probable que las dificultades, el no envejecer,… todo… te cause problemas y rechazo. Problemas, que te generaran dudas. Pero si te puedo asegurar algo Daenerys Stormborn, cuando acabe tu regalo, no querrás irte. Desearas más tiempo. Eso es algo muy humano.

Daenerys no dice nada. Se queda mirando la luna roja, que ahora es casi una línea.

-Las lunas de sangre son tan especiales como los cometas de sangre. Indica el inicio o el fin de algo extraordinario. Pero eso tú lo sabes muy bien Daenerys Stormborn.

La ex reina dragón, la ex madre de dragones, mira a Quanti con intensidad. La hija de dioses miera hacia la luna. Y Daenerys sigue su mirada al mismo astro que ahora ya casi no le queda sangre.

-La próxima luna de sangre,… será el final de este regalo.

Daenerys quiere preguntar más, pero el entrono empieza a desaparecer. Los hombres ya se habían ido del bosque y estaban en campamento. Con su cuerpo. Un ruido fuerte, escucha… como un llamado incesante.

Que ahora le da como un jalón o un tirón fuerte. Como si recibiera una patada.

Y llega el dolor.

-Dany… Dany… despierta-

Sigue el ruido insistente entres las voces, que no se calma…

-Hace mucho que no despierta. Tal vez, no despierte, mi señor.

Puede escuchar esas voces muy lejanas y casi, entender lo que dice. Pero es el ruido al que sigue.,.. Es el que la llama… como un hilo que la jala, sacándola de la oscuridad.

-NO, ELLA DESPERTARA,… no puedo fallarle con esto… no puedo fallarle a mi hermana, Ser Rodrik

-Llamare de nuevo a Donal, él sabe más de curación…no es un maestre, pero es algo.

-Sí, llama a Donal-

-Si mi Lord

Siente paso yéndose de la habitación. Aunque le cuesta ajustar los sonidos en su entorno. Ahora puede notar ese ruido intenso y fuerte, que la estaba atrayendo.

Pero ella sigue ese ruido, incesante que la lleva a la luz… Como si fuera una guía. Como un hilo que la saca de la oscuridad

Abre los ojos y la luz es intensa… le causa dolor. Pero lo que le reconforta es ese ruido intenso… fuerte… el que la trajo. Un llanto de vida.

-Mi señor, lo siento. Pero el niño no se calma

-Está bien Wylla sino fuera por el…

-Que paso.- Dice Daenerys, trata de incorporarse, pero la punzada de dolor de detrás de la cabeza es fuerte. El dolor no lo deja incorporarse. No lucha contra ello. Se queda recostada.

-Dany…, tranquila no te muevas. Tienes una herida fuerte en la cabeza. ¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunta un Lord Stark preocupado. Ahora que medio puede ajustar la vista puede notar rasgos de genuina preocupación.

-Estoy bien… creo. – dice Daenerys. Luego mira intensamente a Lord Stark- ¿estoy bien?- es una pregunta un poco tonta. Hasta se podría decir, de locura o de alguien muy desorientado. Más bien es lo último. Pero el lobo lo entiende. Sabe que pregunta de su situación… si esos hombres…

-No te preocupes. No… terminaron.- dice un avergonzado Lord Stark. Claro ahora lo recuerda. Ella estaba casi semi desnuda, algo que para un norteño es bastante escandalosa. Pero sus partes íntimas estaban intactas.

\- Ellos…

-Justamente, te quería preguntar. ¿Qué paso?

-Creo que es obvio. Ellos…

-No me refiero a eso. ¿Qué le paso Edrik? – ella no sabía quién era Edrik. - ¿Cómo se quemó? – Ahora sabe que el hombre de nariz de cuervo, se llamaba Edrik. Y eso era algo que Daenerys no quisiera explicar. Y no sabría cómo explicarlo. Asique hizo lo único que podría hacer. Mentir.

-No se… me golpearon la cabeza. Y solo recuerdo antes de eso. Después es todo oscuro… y rojo- Ella sabe que Una buena mentira debe de tener algo de vedad - Como si no estuviera en mi cuerpo. Mi vista se oscureció, y la oscuridad me tomo… no recuerdo que paso.

\- Hojan, no puede hablar. No contesta las pregunta. Solo se sienta balanceándose y repitiendo constantemente una sola palabra. Apretando los dientes como sonando como un gruñido, como una M. Algo que suena como "dragó…mmmm"… ¿porque dice, drago… como tal vez, dragón? y ¿Cómo se quemó?- Ahora sabe el nombre del bajo de pelo graso. Pero no sabe cómo contestar a esa pregunta. Sin dar más información de quien es ella. Solo puede asociar la luna de sangre con el cometa de sangre… y dragones.

-No lo sé. Solo recuerdo una parte. Una luna roja. Tal vez, se confundió. En Essos se refieren a los cometas de sangre como señal de dragones – sigue mintiendo Daenerys. Ella sabe muy bien lo que hace esa luna. - ¿hubo una luna roja?

-Si…

-Supongo que la luna roja me salvo. Y era un dragón. La sangre de un dragón.- dice Daenerys con cierta nostalgia. No puede dejar de pensar a sus hijos dragones. En su último hijo, Drogón.

Después recuerda al hombre alto de nariz de cuervo, que estaba encima de ella. Y el fuego de dragón, ardió de nuevo. -Tal vez, el "primer dragón" de la luna de sangre, quemo a ese infeliz… de nariz de cuervo… Edrik –. Lord Satrk la ve con curiosidad. - No puedo darte respuestas. No la que quieres. No recuerdo que paso. Mi mundo se volvió oscuro después del golpe en la cabeza. Solo puedo decir… que ¿Un dragón de una luna de sangre… lo quemo?

En ese momento, Daenery tiene una idea de cómo puede dirigir esas sospechas hacia el otro hombre. Los conflictos de los hombres por una mujer o usando a una mujer, pueden terminar en muerte.

-O tal vez, Yo era una excusa. Un pretexto. Hojan quería matar a Edrik desde un principio. Y me uso para eso. Tal vez con usando el " _Violemos a la puta extranjera"_. Confabulando todo para, que " _esa_ _puta extranjera lo mato"_. Mataría a Edrik y probablemente a mí también… para eliminar el testigo. Solo que la luna de sangre lo asusto. Y todo saben los supersticiosos que son lo de poniente y sobre todo… los norteños.- Daenryes no puede dejar de agregar, unos de las mitos y leyendas más poderosos del norte. Tan poderoso que… es verdad. – Como no hacerlo. Los norteños creen en caminante y el rey de la noche. Tanto, que construyeron un muro.

-Mi antepasado los construyo. Brando el constructor. Nadie hace algo así por nada.- dice un lobo defendiendo a su manada. A los suyos.

-Cierto, siempre hay algo de verdad en… los mitos. Los miedos pueden hacer cosas imaginables. _"porque la noche es oscura y alberga terrores"_. Creo que tu… soldado, tenía esas intenciones. Matarlo y de paso violarme… Para mi fortuna un evento de los cielos, lo asusto tanto como lo harían los Otros y el Rey de la noche. Lo quemo, porque es algo que un soldado no haría… pero, alguien… que no es norteño, pero si es extranjero… que no tiene una espada… el fuego puede ser una magnifica arma efectiva.- Daenerys recuerda, que ella uso esa arma efectiva de fuego, y no con sus dragones. Algo que su padre, el Rey loco uso más por placer y sadismos contra sus enemigos. Hay un instante de incomodidad del lobo, fugas como un parpadeo. Debe de pensar en el fuego del rey loco. De como su arma de fuego mato a su padre y por consecuencia a su hermano.

Eddard Stark queda pensando en sus palabras. Se nota que no está del todo convencido. Pero si lo esta o no… no lo dice.

-Si no puedes recordar, y Hojan no habla más que esa palabra… y en ese estado. Solo queda lo que encontramos en la escena. A ti, en esas condiciones… Solo que no encaja Edrik como se quemó. Pero tomare tu hipótesis. Todos saben que Edrik y Hojan era amigos. Pero su honor era, por lo menos cuestionable… más bien lo contrario. Después de la batalla de las aguas dulces, no fueron lo mismo. Casi se matan por una mujer de un burdel.- termina diciendo el Lord lobo, de la situación de sus subalternos.

Daenrys tuvo suerte. Que entre estos dos hombre había alguna clase de conflicto. Y Que Hojan no puede hablar. No sabe si es por la magia de la luna de sangre o por Quanti. Solo lo puede agradecer a los dioses.

Mira hacia él bebe, que aun llora. No tan desconsoladamente. Pero sigue llorando. Ese fue el ruido, ese fue su hilo que la trajo de vuelta.

-Seguro que con ese chichón en tu cabeza, no te deja recordar. Y el dolor aumentara, con tantos quejidos del pequeño. Mejor me voy con el niño, para no molestarte– dice Wylla

No puede evitarlo, está cansada y desorientada. No esta pensando, solo es su corazón el que actúa. Tal vez, Quiere una parte, de su vida pasa. Algo familiar. Aunque no sea lo mismo, y sea inquietante. Esa es su mente, tratando de racionalizar lo que quiere su corazón.

Simplemente dice lo que su corazón quiere.

-No, déjalo… ese llanto, me trajo de vuelta. – y eso no es una mentira de Daenerys. Dice una verdad. Que al lord lobo pareció apreciar, y hace que reaccione.

Lord Stark se levanta de la silla que estaba sentado en su camilla. Y se acerca a Wylla. Toma al pequeño Jon en sus brazos y se acerca a ella. Se sienta de nuevo, en esa silla.

En brazo de su tío se calma un poco. Pero aún sigue llorando suave. Sus manos pequeñas sale de los brazos del lord lobo, como buscando algo.

Eddard Stark baja al niño, al nivel de Daenerys. Ya que ella no se levantó en ningún momento. Su dolor de cabeza aun persistía. Sigue recostada en el catre.

Las manos de Jon encuentran sus manos que están descansando en su pecho. Una pequeña mano toma su dedo pequeño.

Y sus gemidos se calman

-Él fue que nos alertó. Lloro tan fuerte que despertó a todos… y me refiero a todos. – destaca con orgullo de un familiar. De un lobo al cachorro… De un tío con su sobrino.

-¿Pese a todos los ronquidos salvajes, de los hombres?

Lord Stakr se ríe un poco

-Si… a todos. Luego oímos un grito en el bosque. Y fuimos allí. Y te vimos…- Eddard Stark no sabe cómo continuar. Para llegar a la parte, de casi ser violada, por dos… de sus hombres.

-Gracias.- y esta vez, Daenerys lo dice de verdad… a los dos lobos. Al pequeño Zokla que alerto, y al lord lobo, que clavo el puñal al otro hombre que la quería matar.

-No es a mí a quien debe de agradecer. Es a este pequeño lobezno, que despertó al campamento.

-Me temo que solo un dragón… y un lobo, despierta de esos ronquidos…. a Ser Rodrik

Eddard Stark larga una gran carcajada. Y esos seños y arrugas típicas de norteños… producto del clima, disminuyen. Y no parece tanto ese joven de veinte con apariencia de treinta. Como Quanti tanto destaco… Es más un joven adulto despreocupado, y no un soldado… o un señor que tiene tantas responsabilidades y gente a su cargo.

-Si… solo eso podría.- Dice un lobo con restos de lágrimas de risa, que quita con su mano callosa con la cual sostiene su espada.

Daenerys ve directamente su mano, unida por el apretón de la manito de Jon, en su dedo meñique. Lo Sostiene fuertemente. Ahora está tranquilo. Dormitando.

-Gracias… Zokla… Zokla zhavvorsa- Las palabras se escurren, como un rio que va al mar. Es la primera vez… que se lo dice. En esta vida, y la… otra.

\- ¿Que es Zoka… y zhavorrsa?- pregunta un intrigado Eddard Stark. No puede evitar reír. Su Valyrion y Dothraki es terrible. El acento norteño arruina un idioma tan hermoso y florear como el Valyrion… y a la vez, hace que la legua como el Dothraki suene menos áspera. El como el acento norteño puede arruinarlos, es algo que ella nunca lo entenderá.

\- Zokla es lobo en Valyrian… y Zhavvorsa es… Dothraki y es… dragón

Mira al pequeño Zolka aun tomado de su dedo. Durmiendo con un leve ronroneando. Algo extraño, "su Jon" hacia el mismo ruido. Un ronroneo. No roncaba… y que los dioses lo salvaran si roncara como Ser Rodrik. Lo echaría a los dragones sin dudarlo. No puede evitar sonreír, ante la imagen del pequeño Zokla zhavvorsa y sus propios pensamientos.

Su herida se curó, en unas horas. Estaba mareada. Pero Wylla fue amable con ella. Sabe lo que sufre una mujer cuando es violada o casi violada. Probablemente allá vivido esto,… más de una vez. Su ex profesión, la pondría en ese lugar de peligro… sin un rey, o reina que lo proteja.

Al tercer día… el Lord Stark corrió la sentencia.

-Drago…mmmmn… draGó…mmmmn…DRAGO..mMMMn…- Era lo que repetía el hombre bajo con pelo graso, que ahora sabe que se llama Hojan. Se esforzaba para decir la palabra. Como si algo le impedía decirlas correctamente. Y solo Drago era la única fuente para expresarse. En distintos tonos e intensidad. Una palabra que no era palabra, que debía significar todas las palabras que quería decir.

Cuando la vio directamente a los ojos. Se volvió loco. Moviendo frenéticamente. Necesitaron cinco personas para arrastrarlo a la sentencia

– Drago… dragooo dragoooo dragooo dragooo…..MMMMM-

Entre tres los sostuvieron y lo colocaron en un tronco. Con su cabeza posicionada.

Hielo paso por su cuello. Y sus palabras pararon. Su cabeza ahora está en el suelo. Y su cuerpo en el tronco.

Los hombres las mira concierto temor. No tanto con sospecha. Tal vez, al final,… puede que piense que es una bruja. Una gran ironía… porque ella odia la magia. Lo Sabe por sangre y sufrimiento lo que cuesta la magia de sangre.

Levantaron el campamento en un tiempo record. Puede que sea por el lugar. Un lugar donde paso este evento extraordinario; donde un hombre fue quemado vivo y otro decapitado. Todo bajo esa luna que tiño de sangre el cielo… No es un buen lugar, para quedase mucho tiempo.

Finalmente partieron para Invernaría.


	3. No es un capitulo

Hola 

Perdón, esto no es un capitulo. Solo soy yo, viendo si hay publico que se interese con este fanfiction.  
En fin,... Por temas, de tiempos (laborales sobre todo, y ... bloqueo de escritor) no estado escribiendo nada... y la verdadl, sin demasiadas ganas de escribir. 

Me gustaría saber, si hay interés (o alguna persona's :) ) que le gusta esta historia. Ya que no sé, si seguir con la misma....

Veo que esta pagina entra más usuarios(y hay más trabajos) habla inglesa que de otros idiomas; algo que en general no me molesta. No soy muy pretenciosa de tener muchos seguidores o comentarios jajaja. Pero veo que tal vez, este fic, como el centro de la narrativa es muy ficticia, con el tema de viajes en el tiempo... y puede que ese tema,... deje muchos lectores por fuera. Me ayudaría saber, si le gusta o no , lo que están leyendo en esta ficción; incluso si tiene sugerencias o... demás correcciones(narrativa, estilo, etc).

Nuevamente, lamento la molestias de este pedido.

saludos  
pd: cuídense muchos. : D

**Author's Note:**

> Perdón por los errores en narrativa y ortográficos.
> 
> Esta es mi primera prueba de fic en este formato. Soy sumamente "novata" en este mundo de los fics.
> 
> Gracias por tomarte un momento( presumiblemente largo... sorry :) ) y leer este fic
> 
> Te deseo lo mejor. 
> 
> saludos


End file.
